His Golden Haze Part I
by bntvampwolves
Summary: After Bella got pregnant, the Cullens decided that it would be the best decision to move to Alaska. Jacob never knew or imprinted on Renesmee until a chance night that lead them to each other. Story is also available on wattpad.
1. Hannah Hunt

A/N: Hello! This is our first story about Jacob and Renesmee. This will be available on Wattpad and fanfiction. net! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Hannah Hunt

Renesmee POV:

As I sat there waiting for my aunts to doll me up for tonights concert I thanked God and my lucky stars my mom and dad allowed me to go to this concert. It's a little bit annoying that they made it so that Alice and Rosalie had to accompany me but it was worth it, I was going to see Vampire Weekend after all, one of my favorite bands. They were all worried about me being around a bunch of humans and while it is understandable, I was just as mature as all of them and surely more mature than any human attending. I have no doubt that I can control myself exceptionally well around humans. Of course, thanks to my father's mild paranoia, they practically forced me to hunt a couple of days before my aunts and I took a flight to San Diego, California, even though I wasn't thirsty. I've waited such a long time for this moment, to simply experience the euphoria of seeing one of my favorite bands live. The excitement I felt was almost tangible, just the thought of finally being able to sing along to one of my favorite bands live filled me with an excitement I've never known. I don't get out much and due to the necessity imposed upon my life to keep the secret and as a result I didn't have many friends. This was supposed to be one of the biggest concerts they've had this year and I begged to see them, I kid you not I was not going to take no for an answer. It wasn't like they would live through the next century like we did.

Alice said she hasn't been this excited to see anyone live since The Beatles' last show. She told me the story behind them going as I was purchasing the tickets for us online a few weeks ago. Jasper tried to surprise her with the tickets but she knew what he was planning thanks to her oh so handy gift. Regardless she was exceptionally happy about being able to see them as they were one of the only bands they she had ever liked, given she was so new to her second life and had no recollection of her first one. It was unfortunate that these great artists we unable to live as long as we did, but I suppose it made the memories of them that much greater.

I've read so many stories on Tumblr (I'm an avid blogger) about people that have met the love of their lives at random. It seemed pretty rare and beautiful at the same time. Finding that instant connection only happens once in a lifetime and it didn't seem very likely to me. Sometimes I fear that I will have to wait as long as my dad did to find a mate seeing how small my dating pool is. While I will admit that I do long for such a deep connection, I can't shake the nagging fear that me finding a mate would complicate things for my family and even worse, give the Volturi a reason to bitch. I couldn't let myself jeopardize my family in the name of boy.

I've always felt torn between the two worlds, my conflicted feelings never seemed to dissipate. I am human, but I am also a vampire. In theory it would seem that the combination of these two worlds wouldn't mix well, but I suppose the fact that both Nahuel, his sisters and I exist, refutes that. He has always been a great help to me whenever I have had questions or concerns about myself. He always told me to do follow my instinct and always do whats best for myself because in a world that consists of the unknown, thats all I can do.

I suppose I'm good at being Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"We have an hour to get ready ladies!" Alice chirped, "We need to make sure we get plenty of pictures."

I don't see the point in taking pictures when we all have nearly immaculate memory.

"Ness, I have an outfit picked out for you. You can take your shower and it'll be there when you're out." Rosalie told me while she picked out an outfit for herself.

I replied to her with a quick nod before skipping off to the hotel bathroom. Hmm, a white laced shirt with high waisted light blue shorts and combat boots to match. Nice pick, Rose. I undressed myself and slid into the shower, feeling the warm water beat against my fair skin. I've always been drawn to warmth. It probably stems from the fact that my family are ice cold. I can without doubt say that I never skip the opportunity to sunbathe while listening to Tame Impala. Mom says I have the most beautiful glow she has ever seen. She is literally the sweetest person I've ever known besides Grandma Esme, I wish I knew more about how she was as a human but Daddy said that it's painful for her. From what I knew, my family moved to Alaska right after Mom and Dad got married and she got knocked up. They didn't tell me anything else about their sudden move. It must've been something important though.

It was going to be a long night so I decided to wash my hair again, not out of necessity but to make sure I looked my very best for tonight. The hotel provided shampoo thankfully, it was an argan and jojoba oil blend infused with many other ingredients. It smelled incredible. After I washed my hair and the rest of my body I got out the shower and quickly dried off. I put on the outfit Rosalie chose for me and bundled my thick, curly bronze hair to the top of my head.

Of course upon exiting my aunts were already dressed and had their makeup done. They looked impeccable as always, I wouldn't blame the other women at the concert being envious of their looks and charms. We can hardly go anywhere together without receiving envious looks.

"It is your first concert, dearie. We have to make sure you look absolutely perfect for it!" Alice sighed out happily while sitting me down at the vanity so her and Rosalie could do my hair and make up.

"I don't think this is all needed." I muttered to myself.

"You're so much like your mother. She still looks at me like I'm crazy every time I hand her a new handbag or another faux fur coat." Alice giggled as she lined my eyes with a light brown eyeliner.

I guess I was like Mom in that aspect, but I do like the stuff Alice gives to me. Although, I could do without the excessive pampering for a Vampire Weekend concert! I would hate to run the risk of looking like I tried too hard amongst some of the pretentious hipsters I was sure would be there. I did however want to look good so I smiled to myself while Rosalie and Alice dolled me up and prayed they weren't overdoing it.

After they worked wonders on me, we were finally ready to go. Rosalie practically harassed me to bring a jacket with me just in case I got cold. It's been awhile since she has been a human and it seemed to me that she was little "out of touch" with things. It doesn't really get cold in San Diego on a summer's night, but I brought a jacket and tied it around my waist so my poor aunt wouldn't have to fret anymore.

We took a cab to Brick by Brick, the location the concert was being held at. We gave our tickets to the teller, got our wrists stamped and proceeded to get close to the stage as we possibly could. With the three hundred plus Vampire Weekend fans that showed up, that task wasn't exactly easy. I took a look at my surroundings and saw there was a couple of concession stands where I could get a bite or something to drink. I doubt they would have any mountain lion blood but I guess a punch will do. I found it really cool that some people brought their children along with them and what was even more adorable was that they were having the time of their lives. It's hard imagining being that young for as long as it takes human children to mature. I was a little under seven before I started to look and feel like an adult.

Soon Ezra and the rest of the band began to walk to the center of the stage. He gave the crowd a nice welcome speech before they kicked off the night with I Think Ur A Contra. Good choice. I watched the way Ezra sang with so much vigor and passion. I could feel how much time and effort he and the rest of the band put into writing the lyrics to the song. Ezra proceed to enrapture me along with the rest of the crowd.

There were couples swaying with the music, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. As I looked on it made me wish that I had someone to wrap their arms around me like all of these other couples clearly enamored with each other. Alice was humming along to the song and Rosalie clasped her hands together and looked up at them clearly enthralled with the band in front of her. After a couple of songs, I decided I wanted to ditch Alice and Rosalie.

"If I can't trust you than dammit Hannah, there's no future there's no answer." Ezra belted out with sweat dripping down his brow.

This got me to thinking about my future; about how much I wanted answers; about how I wanted to spend my life with someone.

While my two goofballs for aunts were hugging each other, I slipped away and went to one of the concession stands that sold drinks. I decided I wanted some punch and proceeded to pick the cherry/pomegranate flavor. The server handed me my drink and gave it a quick whiff before some clumsy human bumped into the back of me, making my delicious drink spill all over my white lace shirt.

I was nearly shaking in anger, I had a small feeling that it would be a bad idea to be wearing white tonight.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted while I slammed my cup onto the floor.

I demanded to know who the fuck this imbecile was, so I turned around. Then the strangest thing happened, the anger I felt before quickly faded. My heart rate increased exponentially and I felt a pull towards the stranger.

"I'm so so so sorry!" he gasped and quickly grabbed some napkins and wiped some of the punch off my face.

"No, I mean it's fine!" I waved it off. His voice sounded like the perfect symphony.

He had to be from Native American descent. Tan skin, dark hair, and a strong build. He had the warmest smile I've seen and it seemed it was only for me.

"Jacob, by the way." he spoke again before he held his hand out to me.

"Renesmee." I beamed as I shook his hand.

"Renesmee, kinda different."

"Yeah, my mom named me. Pretty sure Dad wouldn't torture me with a name like that." I chuckled and I put on my jacket.

Crap, why I am getting so worked up over a human. He smelled human enough but he also had a tinge of something else that I couldn't quite figure out. Regardless of any of these facts he was absolutely beautiful. It couldn't possibly work, not with the complex life I have. I couldn't help being attracted to him though, he was just so charming in every way. I had never felt this was about anyone and these new and foreign feelings were eating away at the passive front I was trying to give off. I stared at him feeling totally infatuated until my super hearing picked up one of my aunts freaking out. Damn it!

"I'd love to keep chatting Jacob, but my family is waving me over to them."

I felt the same disappointment that he had washed all over that beautiful face of his.

He appeared to be in deep thought until he finally came up with an idea to prolong our time together, "Our chatting doesn't have to end! If you don't mind, may I have your number?"

I couldn't refuse. I caved in and jotted my name and number into his phone.

"I'll talk to you later, alright?" I said as I walked backwards towards my aunts and he gave me a happy nod.

With that, I walked quickly to my aunts and they both sighed in relief.

"Christ, Ness!" Rosalie lightly scolded me before giving me a hug.

"Wow, I leave to get a drink and you goofballs are just about ready to get the San Diego police force to do a search and rescue." I shook my head.

"You aren't getting me in trouble with worryward." Alice huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

Can't blame her. My dad is literally the worst person to anger. Since I'm his little girl, the wrath he would be dishing would be twice as bad if I got as much as a single scratch. Some may find it adorable, but it aggravates me to no end.

After more songs from Vampire Weekend, they ended the wonderful night with M79. I'm proud to say that I went to Vampire Weekend's biggest show. As my aunts and I walked out of the concert, I happened to notice a Range Rover waiting for us with a chauffeur. We stuck out like a sore thumb. Only Alice would make a crazy arrangement like this. We were leaving California tonight so might as well ride comfortably to the airport.

As I relaxed into my seat, I felt a vibration within the pocket of my jacket. It was a text message, probably from Jacob.

I opened the message and it read:

"Miss me already? -Jacob."

I'll admit that I actually did.


	2. Take My Love And Run

Chapter 2:

Renesmee POV:

I spent the majority grueling of the car ride texting Jacob. We had so much in common and it certainly didn't hurt that we had the same music taste. The more I talked to Jacob, the more I longed to be near him again. It was almost excruciating to be without him and truthfully it made me feel kind of silly. There was no way that it could work out for us even if we tried. Wait, why am I even entertaining the thought of us being together?

Christ, I only talked to the guy once and I'm acting this way. I couldn't possibly talk about this to my family. We could not risk the Volturi coming back again, I would never be foolish enough to suggest something that would warrant that because both my family and I knew they wouldn't be as forgiving this time around. So for now, my contact with Jacob the human will remain a secret until I think they could handle it, which probably will be never or at least until I can sit down with Aunt Alice alone and see if she can see the future of my choices.

We were at the airport, waiting to board the plane. I put in my ear buds and grabbed my phone to put on some Bad Suns. They were so upbeat and full of life, they never failed to make me happy. I thought about Jacob again, and how much he intrigued me. The more I thought about him, the more I got scared about him possibly discovering who my family and I were. I wanted him to be part of our world so bad, part of my world. It's crazy that I invested so much into one guy that I met when getting punch dumped all over my shirt, but at the same time it couldn't have made more sense.

I couldn't get him out of my head, it's like he consumed all of my thoughts. I didn't want this but I couldn't fight it either. The hours I would spend on the plane would be the most dreadful hours for me. I felt Alice tap on my shoulder and I removed and ear bud from my ear to listen to what she had to say.

"It's time to board, Ness. Let's go home." Alice told me as she picked up her bags.

Home. I loved being here in San Diego, but home is where I belonged. With my mom and dad and the rest of my family. I'm sure they missed me and my aunts dearly. I couldn't wait to see them and have a bite of Grandma Esme's lobster ravioli.

My aunts and I boarded the plane and relaxed into my seat waiting for the flight to begin. Rose was by my side sifting through the magazine selections, looking for a magazine that contained wedding dresses and such. Kate was getting married to Garrett in a few months and asked Rosalie to help her plan since she prefered Rosalie's traditional ways rather than Alice's over the top type of style.

Our family were a lot more closer to the Denali's since we moved to Alaska. They really felt like an extended family and I enjoyed staying with them whenever Mom and Dad went on their anniversary vacations to Esme Isle. They spoiled me rotten giving me donated blood that they managed to snag from Grandpa Carlisle.

"What do you think of this one, Ness?" Rosalie asked me, "I want to order three for Kate to choose from."

The one she pointed out to me was a slimming, corset-style wedding gown that had intricate designs around the bust. It was impeccable. It would look beautiful on Kate since she had the curves to pull it off.

"It's lovely, Rose." I grinned as my eyes still glued onto the beautiful gown.

"I thought so too. I think Kate would absolutely love it." Rosalie said confidently, "It totally goes with her vintage themed wedding. She told me she wants to have it over in Thailand of all places."

"Thailand?" I raised an eyebrow and Rosalie shook her head.

"Bride gets what the bride wants." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, "But could you really imagine Garrett in Thailand? He's more of a London type of guy if you ask me."

A part of me wondered if I would ever get married. A date set for my love and I to celebrate our union. It sounded too good to be true, but every girl at least dreamed of it once in their lives. Unfortunately, I'm not just some ordinary girl. I still belonged in a complicated world that no one could know about and the chances of me finding a love that could last an eternity seemed slim. Then again, my father lived a lifetime without love until he met my mother. The impossible was possible for those two and I hope that I could be as lucky as they are.

There was so many things I want in my life that seemed so unlikely, but there was this shaking feeling in me that there was a chance that I could get what I want. Somehow, someway things were going to work out for me and I won't be alone in my confusing world.

Only time could tell.

Jacob POV:

Could she really handle the crazy world I live in? Shit, who knew I'd imprint at a Vampire Weekend concert of all places. This could get really weird and overwhelming for poor Nessie if she knew the price she paid by meeting me. At the same time, I couldn't fight it and neither could she. I nicknamed her 'Nessie', because I thought it was kinda cute, plus as beautiful as the name Renesmee is, it is kind of a mouthful. Hopefully she wouldn't think I thought of her as the Lochness monster.

With the rare form of love that we have, I know that things will easily get complicated and fast. I can't hide who I am from her, it went against my very nature. Nessie, is so impossibly beautiful it almost hurt to think think of her, from her gorgeous copper hair to those chocolate brown eyes of hers. And her music taste of course.

This imprinting thing could be good for us, I won't have to look at my past with Bella and that damn leech husband of her's. There is no way she isn't a leech herself but I wouldn't know for sure, we haven't spoken since she got married. I know Charlie still speaks with her, but he doesn't really talk about it with me. Guess it was obvious about how I felt.

Those feelings I had for her felt like a thousands lifetimes ago, it was as if I had been born again feeling the love I had for Nessie. Just the thought of her gave me warmest feeling that I couldn't comprehend to save my life. As I sat there all I could think about is when could I see that perfect face again.

As we texted each other she shared with me that she came all the way from Alaska to see Vampire Weekend. She told me she's been there all her life but really enjoyed the different climate that California has. Maybe one day we could live in California together, but that would be far in the future. I could understand how she feels though, the weather at La Push could be quite groggy at times.

"Dude snap out of it! I don't want to end up at the bottom of this freaking canyon!" Paul yelled throwing me out of my trance.

"You're stupid paul just because we're driving on a cliff doesn't mean there is a canyon below." Seth retorted.

"Then what is it smarty?" Paul snickered.

"It's a just freaking cliff god you're dense." Seth exclaimed.

"Looks like it's past someones bedtime.." Embry told the both of them causing the rest of us to crack up.

"Shut up" Seth groaned while everyone laughed at him.

"So Jacob, what's on your mind that has you giving the road googly eyes?" Embry asked me.

Everything is so complicated at this point that I don't want to give them questions I don't have answers to right now so until I can figure it out for myself it's probably best to keep quiet. It will be out whenever we phase anyway I might as well take advantage of my privacy now.

"Nothing" I shrugged "Just tired from today" I said as I continued to try and clear my mind of thoughts of her face and concentrate on making my pants a little looser. It's crazy because it hadn't even been a day since I meet her but I couldn't even imagine going back to my cold lonely bed without her. Just thinking about it is more than I could stomach. This is going to be a long night.


	3. The Antidote

Chapter 3: The Antidote

Edward POV:

Renesmee, Rose, and Alice have been home for a week and I could feel a change in my little girl. She's been blocking me from her thoughts and is glued to her phone. Who the hell is she texting? She doesn't know anybody, the Denali's live close by us so she wouldn't have a need to text them.

What's going on? I literally catch her giggling for no reason and her fingers move swiftly to reply whoever she's talking to. I'm not crazy, I could hear her heartbeat fluttering and the rest of the family could hear it too. Is she in love? Is she sick? I should take her to Carlisle if she continues to act strange.

"Ness, do you want to go hunting?" I asked.

She didn't respond instantly, her eyes were still glued to her phone.

"Did you ask me something?" she finally looked up.

"Yeah, do you want to hunt?" I repeated.

"No thanks, I'm not particularly thirsty right now." Renesmee responded before she skipped off to her room.

What is that supposed to mean? 

"Just leave her be honey, she obviously just needs some alone time. She's a growing girl." Bella told me.

I don't think her strangeness has anything to do with her "growing". But okay Bella. That's a dumb explanation anyways, Renesmee stopped growing a few months ago. When she's sleeping I'll just take her phone and no one has to know. I need to know who the actual fuck is talking to my daughter.

"Your eyes are getting darker, I'll take you hunting instead." I brushed some of the hair off of Bella's shoulder.

"Second choice, huh?" Bella smirked and hopped onto my back, "Well I could use a nice moose right about now."

Silly Bella. She'll pay for what she said in a few minutes here. We sped off into the forest and used our noses to find our meal. We haven't hunted since Ness left with Alice and Rosalie, mostly because we were worried sick about her going all the way to California.

"We'll see who's silly when we get out there old man" Bella exclaimed.

What? I said that out loud? Oops.

"You can count on it little girl" I retorted. Bella raised her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"You're su-" She started

"Don't finish it! No more old man jokes!" I started while Bella fell to the forest floor chuckling.

"Have I been a bad girl? Do you need to punish me?" Bella choked out while she continued laughing.

"I don't know what to do with you." I shook my head while sinking to the floor beside her.

"Well then don't speak!" Bella scolded me as she moved onto my lap and began to give me a kiss.

I groaned as my arms wrapped around her. I didn't even realize that our hips had been incessantly rocking into each others when I heard a rustling sound coming towards us. I immediately felt defensive until the wind shifted and I smelled Renesmee. I moved to pull my hand out of Bella's shirt but found I was too late as Renesmee was already in front of us.

"GOD! This is why I said no! Why do you guys always have to be disgusting? Don't invite me to hunt and then do this!" Renesmee ranted.

"You said no!" I gasped.

"Well I changed my mind but now I see that that was a bad decision. Bye." Renesmee shouted.

Bella could barely contain her laughter. I assume she would be crying if that were possible.

"Now we're never going to get her out of her room" she choked out.

Our shoulders shook in laughter before I could keep myself calm enough to speak.

"I guess I fit the description of an old pervert." I brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Damn right you are you 114 year old bastard." she playfully swatted my hands off her before standing up.

"You make me feel like my age when you say that." I groaned.

A lesson learned. Let's make sure Bella and I are outside of the city if we wanted to do the naughty while hunting.

Renesmee POV:

For fuck's sake! I knew those two would be going at it the minute they got off the property. They're so gross sometimes! I hope Dad gets snow and dirt in his ass crack, ugh.

Jake was the calming essence in this fucked up household I live in. At least once a month a wall has to be repaired because someone wanted to get hot and heavy in the bathroom. Vampires are insane, or at least my family was.

I wish he was here, this week has been so painful for me because I couldn't see him. Bizarre as it was, it felt like I was suffocating without him near me. The only thing that seemed to ease the pain for me, even just a little, was the little handy gadget I call my iPhone. We texted all the day and when everyone hunted together or they were out doing some shopping, he'd either call me or we'd FaceTime.

I couldn't fight that my heart was devoting more and more of itself to him and it scared me almost. I wanted to be with him so badly and I couldn't. The more Jacob conquered my thoughts, the more things became dangerous for me around my family… Especially Dad.

I didn't want to think of the possibility of never speaking to Jacob again. Living my life without hearing his corny jokes and his melodic voice singing along to The Cranberries seemed nearly impossible.

"You need to come to Alaska some day." I texted him and he instantly responded.

"Some day, Nessie."

I smiled to myself and typed as fast as I could, "I'm a Lochness monster?"

It was so fun to tease him, he always thought that I was serious and would beg for my mercy. Foolish human, he's so gullible. I thought it was endearing that he worried about what I thought about him.

I heard Mom walk up the stairs, she was coming to my room. Great, I'm going to have the lecture of a lifetime. I shoved my phone underneath my pillow and slumped back to relax before she came.

"Hey, pal." she spoke to me while sitting on the edge of my bed.

I blinked at her and crossed my legs, "If you don't bring it up, I will forget it."

"I do owe you an apology though, Ness. It isn't the most amazing feeling to walk in on your parents…" Mom took my hand in her cold ones, "I didn't realize you were coming, the wind didn't shift your way."

"At least you were clothed." I muttered before sighing.

I couldn't stay mad at her forever. Mom was a little charm.

"Just don't do it again, okay? I hate having visuals like that, it makes it bad for the rest of us." I shuddered.

Mom laughed knowing exactly what I was talking about before embracing me. I knew she made the sacrifice of embarrassment for Dad. He wouldn't hear the end of it from me if he sat in my room.

She kissed my temple before she retreated from my room and I took my phone out to respond to Jake's message. I thought about a Best Coast song to keep my nosy father out of my thoughts and continued my conversation with Jake.

Jacob POV:

Renesmee is the most wonderful woman in the world. I don't care about what the others say about love being stupid and a waste, it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I finally understand what Quil, Sam, and Paul feel. It's the most insane feeling in the world. Rachel is lucky to have a guy that loves her so much, even if I don't appreciate Paul as much as she does.

Everyone knew about her now, I couldn't keep her out my mind. I constantly get teased about it by the guys and Leah thinks I'm insane. They all mostly want to know when she's coming to La Push or when I would go up to see her and I couldn't give them an answer.

Her family life was complicated and it was a blessing itself that she was able to go to the concert. I never understood why her family was so overbearing but I knew better than to butt in her business like that.

"Poor Jake! You look so miserable laying on the couch all day and thinking about Renes- Renem-" Paul started.

"Renesmee, you freaking idiot." I glared.

It was needless to say that Paul isn't the brightest crayon in the box. He still had trouble believing that canyons exist in Nevada and believes the Grand Canyon is just one huge conspiracy. We had to show him a damn picture and it didn't switch up any gears in that brain of his. Rach must take up all his thought process, otherwise there is literally no reason as to why Paul should be so stupid. I should talk Rachel into forcing Paul back into high school. The guy needed the education.

"Gosh, that's a mouthful." Paul shook his head.

"I call her 'Nessie'." I responded before stopping to laugh at something that Renesmee texted me, "And things will get better with time, I plan on driving up to Alaska next month to see her."

"Oooh!" Embry nudged me with his elbow.

Nessie and I haven't made anything 'official' we were just getting to know each other. She is so fascinating to me with her quirks and charms. Everything made sense now to me now that I've met her, all of the troubles I went through before only molded me into the man she needed me to be.

"If things go well, I'll come back here in a relationship." I smiled a little, "She's perfect you guys."

"I know all too well." Paul laughed, "It only gets better when you see her, Jake. And when she's in your arms nothing else matters."

The more Paul talked about it, the more I wanted Renesmee in my arms. To smell her divine scent and to touch her pale skin seemed so tangible, but I knew I'd have to wait. I really couldn't wait to see her, but I had to wait until next month so I have enough money to last the trip up there.

A mechanic's wage sometimes wasn't enough to get me places so I've been saving up ever since the concert. I wanted the trip to be worthwhile for us, so I planned to stay for three days. It'll be a surprise for Nessie, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me for the first time since our encounter at the Vampire Weekend concert.

"I could only imagine." I sighed.

And it was true, that was the only thing I could imagine.

A/N: We hope you're enjoying this story so far! His Golden Haze is available on both fanfiction . net and wattpad. See you later!


	4. Yulia

Chapter 4:

Renesmee POV:

Ugh I wish my dad would stop hovering over me. There are plenty of things I loved about living with and being a vampire, albeit half, but the lack of privacy was not one of them. It was Tuesday when my Dad finally got the guts to ask me who I was talking to.

"Renesmee you've been glued to your phone day and night ever since you came back from the concert, is there something or someone I need to know?" He inquired.

"No dad not really dad, didn't you buy me this phone so I could use it?" I retorted.

"Of course Renesmee but you never seem to put it down these days" Dad argued.

"I put it down all the time you're just not around when I do." I said.

Dad rolled his eyes at that.

"Well just know I'm here If you ever want or need to talk." he told me.

More like just know I'm here if you ever want to tell me I'm out of mind for even entertaining the idea of being with a human.

"Yeah okay Dad thanks." I said as I stood up to kiss him on the head.

Guess I wasn't being as inconspicuous as I thought. I'd have to be more careful now because I knew if I kept acting this way he would get suspicious and he would eventually ask Aunt Alice when given the chance. It really sucked not having anyone to talk to about this. If I went to anyone about this even if they said nothing my parents would know due to the nature of my fathers gift and that would be the end of Jacob and I.

I was totally alone in this.

I really wanted nothing more than to have Jacob here with me. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. That's probably what I appreciate that most about him.

Jacob told me a lot about his life that I didn't think he'd tell me. He had twin sisters and a father who he claims is really into Aerosmith. He didn't really talk about his mother, but she's deceased and he doesn't remember too much about her. I wanted to meet Jacob's family, they seemed like the sweetest people. That could only happen if my overbearing family somehow let me go to Washington by myself.

I knew how to drive, Uncle Emmett taught me right after my birthday. I have no idea why I need anyone to take me anywhere when I'm capable of doing it on my own. I'm not a little girl anymore as much as everyone else wants me to be. If anybody needed a babysitter it was Uncle Emmett, aka .

I guess I could use a break from my phone, Jacob had to go to work anyways. I pulled my laptop from under my bed and logged onto my Tumblr and reblogged my heart away. I took some pretty neat pictures from the concert so I decided to upload it onto my computer and post it. I've gotten pretty good feedback so far. Tumblr is a girl's best friend if you'd ask me.

The people I followed were so interesting. I love reading their posts about their awesome adventures going to concerts and music festivals. Their fashion sense was impeccable, so simplistic and beautiful.

Soon, Grandma Esme came upstairs to tell me that dinner was ready. I could smell it. Beef stroganoff with a cup of mountain lion blood. Delish! And it was all mine! A perk of having a vampire family is that they didn't like human food, I got the best of both worlds. Yummy human food and animal's blood to quench my thirst.

"Thanks, Grandma Esme." I stood up, "It smells great, I can't wait to eat it."

"Your mother and father went out shopping, they'll be back soon." she told me and I nodded.

What could they be shopping for? I don't want to think too deeply into this, it could be something weird. Don't let curiosity take me to a place that I didn't want to go to begin with.

When I walked down the stairs, Grandpa Carlisle was sitting at the dining table waiting for me. Seemed a little strange if you'd ask me, that wasn't his usual thing to sit at the dining room unless it was my Thanksgiving.

"Hello, Carlie." he smiled at me.

I sat down next to him and placed the napkin on my lap, "Hey, what's up?"

"This is out of the ordinary isn't it." Grandpa chuckled.

"Mmhmm, what gives? Did Dad send you to check on me?" I raised a brow while I started to eat the stroganoff and he gave me a nod.

Good guess, Ness.

"From my understanding, you've been glued to your phone." he spoke, "Everyone has started to take notice of this. Renesmee, every time your phone rings, your heart rate accelerates."

For fuck's sake. My family are a bunch of worrywarts that won't get off my back.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink, "Look, Gramps. I know you're all worried about me, but you all need to lay off. I'm physically and mentally just as mature as the rest of you."

"Renesmee, are you talking to a human?" he inquired.

I swallowed and my brow twitched a bit. It took everything in me to put my glass down gently onto the table, but I was able to do so.

"Even if I was, it isn't anybody's business." I got up from my chair, "I know the rules, okay! I know how dangerous things are for our family and I wouldn't do anything stupid! So you can all just leave me alone!"

Afterwards, I stormed out of the dining room in anger and then remember I left my dinner there so I went back to take my plate and stormed off once more to my room. Slamming my door, I hopped onto my bed and angrily ate the rest of my beef stroganoff. Grandpa Carlisle didn't deserve that, but I was so fed up with being treated like a baby. So what if I was talking to a human, I knew better than to tell Jacob who we are, who I am.

So much for trust…

Jacob POV:

Renesmee was sending me chains of text messages and I literally had no idea what to do. It was evident that she was livid, I'm guessing that her family pissed her off. She definitely needed me to calm her down, so I did. Thank goodness I was on my break or the boss would have my head. From what is sounds like, Nessie needed a break from her family.

I don't understand why they are so crazy about keeping her locked up like that, it definitely wouldn't be easy getting her out of the house when I visit her next month. It has to be done anyways since she is my soulmate after all.

I knew for a fact that once we were finally together, things would get easier. Her parents wouldn't have to worry about me not treating her right or not loving her because I only wanted her world to be mine. Her happiness meant everything and my love for her only strengthened and never weakened. There is nobody else better for Renesmee than me, otherwise I wouldn't have imprinted on her.

I couldn't wait for our lives to begin with each other. I'm looking so far into the future it almost seems far away. I've waited long enough for her to come into my life, I certainly could wait longer if that's what she needed.

Only a minute left until my break was over, I wish I could still talk to Nessie to help ease her from her anger and calm her down. But duty calls and working would only bring me one step closer to seeing her again. I know she'll understand.

Edward POV:

Ness will be so angry with me and Bella for having Carlisle check up on her. I had to know what was going on though, she couldn't be acting strange for no reason. She's just as reckless as her mother was, not knowing what her actions could do to other people.

It made me think that maybe she isn't fully mature yet. There was absolutely no other explanation other than she spent all her time glued to her phone unless she was talking to a human. My stubborn girl wouldn't tell me who though and she's definitely smart enough to not think of him when I'm around.

Still. Why does she insist on talking to this stranger? She knew very well that it could never work, the Volturi will always have their eyes on us. Because of this, Bella couldn't even keep close with her own father and had to leave everyone from her past behind. I know it was difficult for my Renesmee, but she isn't like anybody else and it comes with a price.

Bella suggested that we get out of the house while Carlisle checked on Renesmee and now I'm starting to regret agreeing to it. She probably thinks she's being blindsided right now and I don't want my little girl to think that we don't trust her.

We had to face her sometime however so as Bella and I walked back into the house I thought about what I would say to her. We walked down the hallway it dawned on me that i hadn't tried just sitting down having a normal conversation with her in order to get her to spill. Bella opened her room door and found her face down on her bed.

She then murmured something to the degree of please leave before Bella and I sat on her bed.

"Honey?" Bella said softly as she combed her hands through Renesmee's hair.

"I can't believe you guys sicked Grandpa on me don't you think you two have done enough today?" Renesmee groaned.

"Sweetheart we are concerned about you and we only want what's best for you. I know how lonely this life can be without someone to share it with but we just want to make sure you are making the right decisions." Bella said as she pulled Renesmee up into her lap.

"Mom I know what you think this is but it isn't that. I know that I couldn't ever reveal what I am to human with the Volturi hanging over our throats I'm not stupid." She replied.

"I trust you honey." Bella said as she kissed Renesmee's head.

"I trust you too my little love" I said as I joined them on the bed. "But that doesn't mean that I want to see you make stupid mistakes."

"Stupid will not come from me, Dad." Renesmee reassured me, "I'll be careful in everything I do, I promise."

I feel bad that Ness thought I couldn't trust her, it's just the people in the world I don't trust. As long as she's careful I won't have a thing to worry about. The only thing I need to worry about is her happiness and safety.

I stroked her thick, curly hair and gave her the smile I only held for her. Bella and Renesmee meant everything to me and today reinforced that. I don't ever want to be the reason for their discontentment so I'll do everything to avoid that.


	5. Nantes

Chapter 5: Nantes

Jacob POV:

It was only a couple of days before I get to go to see Renesmee out in Alaska. I had Rachel stay with Dad while I was gone so Paul and her would probably camp out on the couch for the next three days. I feel like Rachel was more excited for this trip than I was, when I told her she was jumping up and down and helped me out on picking what to buy for Nessie. I decided to keep it simple getting her a Tame Impala Lonerism vinyl because she told me that she loved that album during our short conversation at the show. I hope she doesn't have it already.

As I packed the rest my clothes in my small bag I thought about Renesmee's reaction to me just showing up in Alaska. Hopefully she wouldn't think I was being weird by coming to visit this early in our relationship but despite how little time we had known each other I felt we shared something deeper and I think she felt it too.

I put my bag into the car just before Rach practically assaulted me on the way out.

"Oh my baby! I can't believe you imprinted! Take lots of pictures, I'm going to miss you so much!" Rachel sputtered while repeatedly kissing my face.

"Rachel I don't even think I'll be gone three days chill." I answered her.

"Hush! Don't forget to take pictures!" She said as she kissed my cheek one more time for good measure.

Ever since our mother died Rachel has been like a surrogate mother to me. Although she is only 3 ½ years older than me the difference between 15 and 18 without a proper role model in your life is tremendous. No offense to my dad but right after my mother died he wasn't really in a position to parent.

As soon as I was finally able to break away from Rach I hit the road. As I drove down the winding road I thought about how much I missed Renesmee and how amazing it would be to see her gorgeous face again.

As I closed in on Alaska I shot Ness a quick text.

Hello gorgeous, I can't wait to see your beautiful face. -J

Haha hello to you too handsome, I would love to see you again too but it doesn't look like that's going to happen in the distant future. -R

Maybe it can happen sooner than you think. Meet me at Twin Peaks cafe at 12. -J

What?! You're In Alaska? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? -R

Sorry it was kind of supposed to be a surprise. -J

I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound that desperate, I was just shocked that's all. -R

It's okay I think it's cute. -J

Well i'm glad I amuse you. -R

You're great you know. -J

Well I'm never going to have time or the right mindset to make up a sufficient excuse to get to the cafe if you keep telling me things like that. I'll text you later. -R

Okay honey -J

:) -R

I pushed my lock button with a smile on my face. She's so adorable when she's flustered. My mind quickly shifted to my fingers pumping into her and seeing her writhe under me and moan my name. Woah where did that come from? Maybe me thinking about her flustered. She totally owns me already. I sound like a pervert, yuck.

Renesmee POV:

Oh my freaking goodness! Jacob came all the way to Alaska for me! I hurriedly put on a cute outfit, some harem pants and a tank would do. I combed my hair with my fingers and grabbed my handbag before running out my door. No words could describe how excited I am to see my sun.

"Ahem, where do you think you're going?" Rosalie asked me as she peered over the column.

"Uh… I'm filling up my gas tank." I lied, "Then I'm getting some coffee. I won't be long."

She gave me a nod before she went back to her task. Not letting her know that I'm meeting my crush since the first time since the concert. I grabbed my keys and hopped into my Range Rover and dashed to the coffee shop.

And there I saw him with a Tame Impala vinyl in his hands and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I parked my car and sprayed perfume onto myself before getting out of my car and I walked to the entrance of Twin Peaks.

"Jacob!" I called out to him, not being able to contain my growing excitement.

He turned to me and his eyes brightened up immediately. Jake swiftly walked towards me and picked me up off my feet with his warm embrace. I laughed while he spinned me around and he placed me back onto my feet.

"You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms, Nessie." he sighed as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"I know…" I admitted, "Is that Tame Impala vinyl for me?"

"Oh!" he grinned and placed it onto my arms, "I thought you might like it."

"That's so sweet of you, Jake." I couldn't help but blush while I admired my gift, I went up on my tip toes before I gave him a peck on his cheeks, "After we get our caffeine buzz, we should come back to my place and listen to this."

"Do you think your family would be alright with that?" He asked.

"If not they're going to be alright. They have no reason to have a problem with it." I told him.

With that I grabbed his hand and we walked in to order.

"Hi I'll have a caramel macchiato with four shots of vanilla, one shot of hazelnut, and light ice." I told the lady.

Jacob stepped up looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Umm, I'll have a coffee?" He said.

The barista looked at him with much confusion. He almost said something but he stopped himself. His face did all the talking, to me it looked like he said 'Are you serious?' I had to help my poor Jake.

"Do you like sweets?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"He'll have the same minus two shots of vanilla." I quickly ordered for him.

He turned to me sheepishly.

"It's okay Jacob i'm fluent in white girl." I told him.

We both chuckled as we grabbed our drinks and sat down.

"So tell me more about yourself Ness, about your family." Jacob quipped.

"Well I'm pretty much the baby of my family and everyone treats me like they pushed me out themselves. It gets to be a bit much sometimes but I love my family so much. Despite my limitations I wouldn't change them for the world. Now, tell me something I don't know about you." I inquired of him.

"Well I'm not that interesting." he shrugged his shoulders, "You pretty much know everything, my late mom. my Aerosmith-obsessed dad, my twin sisters, that's pretty much it."

I curved my lips into a smile, "I know there's more to you, Jake."

Jacob laughed a little and scratched the back of his head, "My sister Rachel is going out with one my friends, which is weird. My other sister, Rebecca moved to Hawaii to be with her boyfriend. It's just me and my old guy at our house most of the time."

"Your sisters sound pretty nice from the way you talk about them with me."I said as I found us a place to sit at.

Jake sat beside me and rubbed circles on the front of my hand with his thumb, "They're a pain in the ass, but I love them undoubtedly."

"Order number 25?" the barista called out.

I looked at the receipt and shot up, "That's ours!"

I skipped off to get our drinks and sat back down with Jacob before handing him his brew. I took a sip of my drink and sighed happily. Delicious. I watched Jake's expression while he took his first sip and I was happy to see his face light up.

"This is great!" her took another sip and I chuckled to myself.

"I knew you'd like it."I said confidently.

Somehow the fact that I knew exactly what he would want didn't shock me.

We sat there and sipped our drinks and chatted softly. Before I knew it we had been there for an hour and I knew we had to get back because there's no way Rosalie would believe I was getting gas and coffee for this long. I'm just glad she's the cool aunt and hasn't called my parents because lord know my Dad would have had an aneurysm by now.

Jacob and I obviously had to drive back separately so he just trailed behind me. To be completely honestly I was a little bit nervous of what my family would think but I'm so tired of hiding from them. Keeping secrets in a family of vampires would tear on even the most resilient of people's willpower. With that final thought we pulled up to the long drive.


	6. Breezeblocks

Chapter 6: Breezeblocks

Bella POV:

I sniffed the air and I knew exactly who it was. How on earth did he find me? Good God, Jacob. Edward is going to eat him alive and I know it. Everyone knew he was here and we had no idea where Renesmee was, did he find her?

Swear, if he touched my daughter he will lose a couple of limbs and there is no telling what Edward would do to him. I hope he doesn't think that I'm still willing to be with him, it'll kill him to know that I'm a vampire now and there wasn't any room for my feelings for him. Those were long gone, he wanted nothing to do with me and I don't want anything to do with him either.

Everyone was out on the front porch, ready to pounce onto Jacob. He needs to know that the fight is over, what's done is done and it can't ever be taken back. I just hope he would understand.

Renesmee POV:

I soon drove up to my driveway and Jacob tailed behind me. I quickly noticed the hostility that everyone had in front of my house. What was going on? Were the Volturi coming again, I couldn't smell Aro or any of the others. I turned to Jacob who was getting out of his car and I noticed that his eyes widened also. Things were definitely weird now.

"Um, everyone meet Jacob. Jake these are my parents Bella and Edward, my aunts, my uncles, and my grandparents." I said hoping to break the ice.

"Renesmee, stay away from him." Mom told me sternly.

"No, Mom I know Jacob." I furrowed my brows and walked to Jacob.

"Your father is that leech?" Jacob finally spoke with distaste.

Leech? He knew them, he knew everything. What type of history did my family have with Jacob?

"Excuse me?" I took a step back and he looked like he immediately regretted what he said.

"Nessie I'm-" he started.

"Don't you 'Nessie' me!" I shouted, "My father's a leech? What does that make me Jacob?"

"Renesmee, I didn't mean for it-" Jake pleaded to me as he took a couple steps towards me.

"Ness, don't tell me that you associated yourself with that dog.." Rosalie's nose scrunched up.

Dog? What the fuck was going on?

"What are you Jacob? You have no right to pin names onto my family when it's clear that you're something too!" I demanded, "Answer me!"

"Look, I'm a werewolf!" he admitted, "Just let me explain, please!"

I felt overwhelmed and quite hurt. This is not what I wanted, I never wanted my family to hate Jake's guts nor did I want Jake to hate my family. Is this the consequence I get for opening up my heart up for the first time? I couldn't take this, all this confusion, all the unanswered questions that piled up in my mind. So I ran, I ran deep into the forest without looking back. I could just run from my problems just for a little bit, I didn't want to face them now.

Fuck…

Jacob POV:

I could feel her anger towards me and it felt like a million of knives stabbing me all over. Gosh, I should've just kept my damn mouth shut. I saw the single tear run down her cheek before she took off and I felt like I was drowning. I only wanted her to cry if she was happy, never because she hurting because of something I did.

"How the fuck do you know my daughter?" Edward hissed at me.

Better be honest now, even if I didn't particularly like the Cullens, I loved Nessie. It was her that needed us to get along, she made everything make was so sad to know that nothing made any sense to her.

"We met at a Vampire Weekend concert and… and I imprinted on her." I said honestly.

"You did what?!" Bella's eyes widened and she sprinted towards me before kicking me in my stomach.

Damn, she was strong. I need to explain myself before she cracks one of my ribs.

"B-Bella, you know this can't be helped. I didn't choose this, fate brought us together." I coughed a little.

"You can't just claim her, Jacob! You couldn't have me and you can't have her either!" she spat as she tried to kick me again but I rolled over so she'd miss.

"Dammit! Bella, the only reason why we didn't work is because of her!" I yelled out, "Nessie has always been the answer, and I love her. I love her so much that it feels like I can't breathe unless she gives me the air."

Edward then stepped down and walked towards me. He obviously wasn't happy about this either. He placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and gave her a look and she calmed down.

"Jacob, your thoughts tell me that all your words are genuine." he began, "Even if I don't really care for you, I don't want to risk the happiness of Renesmee."

"Gosh, we have so much to explain to her Edward…" Bella frowned a little bit and closed her eyes.

"I'm willing to help, Nessie is my soulmate after all." I gulped, "I really need to do some heavy apologizing though."

Both Edward and Bella nodded in agreement. It was good that we all came to an understanding, it would ease all the pressure for Nessie. I wanted to see her again, I just wasn't sure if I'd be able to bear seeing her with red puffy eyes and flushed cheeks.

"It'll be okay, Jacob." Edward told me, "She loves you too, she's letting me hear her thoughts."

She loves me? Of course she does, but it's nice to know. It just proved to me that imprinting on her was always meant to be. I wanted to let her know that I love her just as much. She changed my life so much over these few months that I couldn't recognize the person who I was before.

"Okay, I could do it.." I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Just give her a couple of hours to cool off, she'll come back." Bella advised, "You can come inside and make yourself comfortable."

I took up the offer and followed the rest of the Cullens into their home. It was expected that I'd get harsh glares from everyone, especially the blonde one. They should just suck it up, I'm here to stay.

Rensesmee POV:

I felt so sick and my feet didn't allow me to run anymore. I laid in the cold snow letting my tears fall freely, it was pathetic but I could care less. The confusion was overbearing and I wanted the answers.

I had to go home eventually, I knew Jacob would still be there. At least I knew that if we were to work, he'd be able to live as long as me. Grandpa Carlisle told me all about the wolves of La Push but I didn't take it seriously until now. I picked myself and started to walk back home, I didn't run to far and I didn't care to hide what I thought. I was hurt about everything.

I saw the warm fireplace in the distance and I sighed to myself, I knew I was in for yet another lecture. I just hope it would be quick and easy. I came in from the back door and kicked off my shoes. Jake was sitting on the couch and he looked like he got stabbed in the heart. Dad walked to me and held my hand before he and Mom hugged me.

"We need to talk." Dad spoke and I just nodded while I followed him to the living area where Jake sat at.

Jacob regained his composure and held his hand out to me. I reluctantly took it and sat beside him. My thoughts told him that I was hurt and that I wanted answers.

"You'll get them, Renesemee." Dad answered, "Jacob you can start."

Jacob took in a deep breath and squeezed my hand, "Nessie, remember that instant connection we felt when we met?"

"Yes."

"That pull that brought us together is the rarest form of fate. When we met, I imprinted on you and that couldn't be helped." he spoke once more, " Imprinting is something werewolves do when we find our soulmate."

Jacob is my soulmate? I couldn't help but to smile a bit, there was someone out there for me and it was him. But that still didn't make sense as to why Jacob knows my family.

"Um... How do you know my parents, Jake?" I asked.

"Honey, I'll just show you those memories." Mom said as she placed her icy hands onto my cheek.

Then it happened. I saw the rivalry that Jake and Dad had over Mom and her feelings. Jake was in love with her? He had no idea about my existence and things have changed in the last seven years.

"Before you begin, Renesemee, when Jacob imprinted on you. The feeling he had for your mother disappeared. He loves you only." Dad interrupted my thoughts, "The attraction he had for her was because she was the closest thing to you and you weren't born yet."

Jacob loves me? My heart nearly melted, I had to let him know that I felt the exact same way. I cried, this time not in sorrow.

"I love you, Jacob." I choked out and he held me in his arms.

"I know." he whispered as he kissed my temple.

Mom was smiling and Dad put an arm around her before he whispered in her ear. They were going to give us privacy, for the first time in forever.

"I'm sorry I called Edward a leech, as you could see we have quite the history." Jacob laughed nervously,"Just please tell me that you're not mad at me."

I held his hands in mine and kissed them, " I'm not mad at you, Jacob."

Jacob flashed me my most cherished grin and I stood up before him, "How about we listen to Tame Impala?"

"Perfect."

A/N: We hope any Caucasians weren't offended by the last chapter, here in California it's a joke to "speak white girl" and the term is used when people order a caffeinated beverage.


	7. Amanaemonesia

Chapter 7: Amanaemonesia

Jacob POV:

Nessie and I laid on her bed and cuddled while her vinyl player played Tame Impala. 'It Feels Like We Only Go Backwards' was on and I hummed along to the tune. I knew she loved the sound of my voice.

We were staring deep into each other's eyes while we played in each other's hair. She grows more beautiful by the second. Her lips were so plump and were curved in a small smile. I appreciated that the rest of them weren't going out their way to spy on us. Edward and Bella left so he wouldn't have to hear our thoughts. It's a good thing because he'd probably be pissed with me.

"Sing to me, Jake." Nessie interrupted the silence.

"Are you serious?" I laughed and shook my head a little.

Nessie poked my chest and laughed with me, "I'm serious, Jake. For me?"

I couldn't resist her and she was well aware of it. I coughed a little bit and I waited for my favorite part of the song to come, I knew it was coming soon and she could feel how nervous I was getting.

"But that's the way it seems to go when trying so hard to get to something real, it feels-"

I couldn't finish it before Renesmee pressed her warm lips on mine. I soon relaxed and wrapped my arms around her small waist before kissing her back. Instead of going backwards, I felt that we were finally moving forward. We just needed a few missteps to know that we were strong together.

My hands traveled down the small of her back before one of them gently grasped her butt, causing her to gasp. I broke the kiss for a moment before smiling at her and I met her lips once more.

Her lips were so unbelievably soft, they almost felt like a pillow. If I was nervous, I definitely felt it. Never in my dreams did I think she'd make the first move. I wasn't fighting it either, the feeling of our tongues brushing against each other's was one of the most unbelievable feelings ever. I traced the outside of her lips with my tongue asking for entrance. She opened her soft lips and I softly groaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like sunshine, lilac, and honey, in other words heaven.

I was completely surprised when she scooted into my lap and wrapped her legs around me. Nessie's hips moved against mine, gosh she was such a tease, and I softly groaned as a result. Her small hands raked the back of my neck and I instinctively pulled her closer to me. I could tell her heartbeat was racing and mine definitely was too. As I felt her grinding into me I became harder than I had ever been before. I wanted to put some space in between our hips because I didn't want to freak her out. She pulled me closer as I tried to inch away, her strong legs gripping me like a vice. I began to smell a scent sweeter than her usual smell and for the longest time I couldn't place what it was until she grinded against me and I got a stronger whiff of it. Oh god please help me. I felt like a horny teenager all over again and it was all because of her.

After a few moments, Renesmee pulled away from me and her cheeks were flushed. She gave me her pretty smile and sat up on her thinking about her made me think about all the great things that would happen in our future together; about all we could be.

"You're my first kiss, Jacob." she admitted while she stroked her long, curly hair, "You're pretty good, I'm quite surprised."

"It's only natural when it comes to you, Ness." I stared at her, "You were unbelievable."

Renesmee laughed and crossed her legs, "Oh shush, I hardly knew what I was doing."

I sat up and stared at Renesmee, "I think otherwise."

"You're too modest." I said before sniffing the air, "Edward and Bella are back, I don't think he'd appreciate me making out with his daughter."

Nessie nodded in agreement, "This day has been a lot to deal with, no need to make things more tense."

I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back, All I wanted was to be close to her, my Nessie. Her chin rested on my shoulder and she took in a deep breath. Never again would Renesmee would have to feel she'd live an eternity of a lonely life because I will phase a million years and more just to be with her. We were guaranteed hardships but my heart belonged to her and I would never leave her side through all our years together.

At least not until a few more days. Fuck, goodbyes were painful. I'll definitely will have to save up to buy a house up here so I won't have any problems seeing her. I'll just cherish every moment I have with her now. Our intimacy was soon put to an end when Edward came into Nessie's room and demanded to have a talk with us.

Renesmee POV:

Jesus Christ, Dad is such a freaking spaz with no cause.

"What is it?" I asked.

Dad cleared his throat and folded his arms, "We need to set some rules now that you two are an… item."

It'll be fun to fuck around with Dad, he freaks out so much all the time.

"Um no we don't. It's not like we haven't had the talk and I am a responsible adult. Do you think you can't trust my judgement?" I told him.

"Honey I trust you it's jus-" he began.

"Just what dad?" I interrupted tired of his antics.

"I want you to wait until you're married to consummate your relationship." Dad blurted out.

"Dad this isn't 1856." I deadpanned.

"I'm not that old!" He exclaimed.

"I couldn't tell" Mom snickered as she walked by on the way to the living room, no doubt to get another one of the books she's constantly reading.

"Dad just let me live my life." I whined. Deep down I knew I would try and wait because as silly and old fashioned as it was I know it would hurt him to see me fornicate. Okay that sounds a bit weird.

"_This isn't me conceding! Not a word!" _ I shouted at my dad mentally as he stood there smiling like the smug, nosey, OCD ridden man he is. I would hate to do anything to hurt him.

"FYI curfew is 11, and visiting cut off is 12" Dad said with that stupid smile on his face.

"Bye Dad." I said hoping he got the hint.

"I love you honey" he said exiting the door frame. He is literally the worst cockblock.

Jacob started to laugh hysterically and I couldn't help but to laugh with him. Dad always like to do unwarranted things just so he could get the chance to mess with me. Gotta love him.

"He could be such a dork." I choked out.

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that." Jacob gasped for air, "What a loser."

"I could hear you!" Dad called out and Jacob covered his mouth.

And with that we went back to making out.


	8. Ballad of the Golden Hour

Chapter 8: Ballad of the Golden Hour

Jacob POV:

Today Nessie and I went to Matanuska Music to buy her a guitar. She's always wanted to learn but never got a guitar to start on. I found it weird since the Cullens have all the money in the world and Edward's wise smug ass surely learned how to play in his 100 plus years. I'm not complaining though, the more time I got to spend with her the better. Luckily for her I know how to play a little bit so I could teach her while I was still in Alaska.

She had an entire list of songs that I needed to teach her, a lot of them were from Bon Iver. Seeing the excitement in Nessie's eyes was one of the most adorable things ever. I noticed some guys catching glances at her and I shot them a glare. The fuck, don't look at her like that. She's mine.

"What about this one, Jake?" Nessie asked as she pointed to this dark brown guitar.

"It's an acoustic, it'll be perfect." I said as I picked it up and gave it a good look, "I'll tune it up when we get to the park and I'll teach you a few things."

"You're really going to buy it for me?" Nessie asked, nearly bouncing up and down.

"Of course, baby." I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed both of her cheeks.

Renesmee squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, saying 'thank you' over and over again.

The cashier ringed up the guitar and my sweet Renesmee happily held her guitar all the way to my car. I put my keys in the ignition and turned to face Ness. She was admiring her musical instrument and tracing her fingers along its strings. She was in complete awe.

I smiled to myself and started the car before driving to the park near her house. Nessie turned up the radio because she heard an Arctic Monkeys song come on. I hummed to the melody and she rolled down her windows and belted the song to the top of her lungs. Some of the cars honked and we both laughed. She may act like a public menace from time to time but I could care less because she's my public menace.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the park, I parked the car and grabbed a couple of blankets out the back seat while Nessie and her guitar exited the car. She took my hand in her's and we spotted a place where we could be alone together. I laid the blankets across the patch of grass and we sat down. Renesmee sat between the opening of my legs and had the guitar on my lap.

"Okay, beautiful. Which song do you want to learn first." I asked as I dug a guitar pick out of my pocket.

Nessie thought a bit and snapped her fingers, "Holocene."

"We start off with a C chord." I said to her while I placed my fingers over hers and pressed them against the strings and across the frets and used my right hand to help her strum, "Then we go A minor."

I assisted her with her finger arrangements for the A minor and then I did it again for the G chord.

"It should sound something like this now." I said as we slowly played each note, "Sing it."

"Someway, baby, it's part of me, apart from me." she softly sang to the tune, "It sounds so beautiful, Jake."

I kissed her temple and nodded in agreement while I taught her some more of the chords from Holocene. It was so relaxing having Nessie by my side while we strummed the beautiful tune. It seemed as if there wasn't a trouble in the world and that everything was the way it was always meant to be. I couldn't wait until this could be an everyday thing for us, and my mind wandered to the thoughts about what could be. We would have beautiful children, as many as she liked and we'd travel everywhere together with our family. I wanted this so bad and it almost pained to think that I'd have to wait for such a wonderful life with her.

Nessie placed her guitar beside us and held onto the both my hands and rested her head on my chest. She allowed me to see her thoughts, I suppose the vampire side of her allows her to do this.

Renesmee POV:

I showed Jake how I pictured a life with him would be like. It wouldn't be like any others, it was beautiful and exceptional. Perfection didn't exist, but it existed between the two of us. I really hoped that I would be able to give Jacob children, deep in my heart I was scared that I wouldn't be able to because I am a hybrid.

Mom told me when I first got my period that I was blessed with a wonderful gift, and that gift was that I'd be able to have children. I was five at the time, and now that I'm fully mature I was afraid that maybe I missed my chance. The periods I have now were light and sometimes didn't come at all.

"Even if you can't have any, I'll never stop loving you." Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

I gulped, "I-I know it's early, but I really want this Jacob. I'm scared that what if-"

"Shh, shh." Jacob silenced me, "If you'd ask me, it's a miracle that you even exist. I'm sure a miracle would exist in our future too."

His words were convincing and it gave me a little bit of hope, but I still had my fears about the unknown. That didn't matter now, I had Jacob with me and I love him so much. I was aware that he'd have to leave me tomorrow, but I didn't want to acknowledge it. Jacob belonged in my arms, by my side. Without him, home wouldn't be home.

I love my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world, but my heart was with Jacob. I'd follow him anywhere and everywhere.

"The next time I come up here, will be my last time." he spoke once more and I looked up with me with curiosity evident in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Next time I come here, I'm here to stay Nessie." Jake brushed some of my hair out my face, "I won't ever leave your side."

I smiled at Jake and turned my body to face him while my arms draped over his shoulders, "Good, because I don't think I could ever let you go."

Jacob pulled me close to him and our faces were centimeters apart. I felt his warm breath against my lips and my eyes instinctively closed shut. He kissed me again and again and I felt my heart rate accelerate the way it always did whenever I was with him.

As our lips moved against each other's, my hands snaked through his short jet black hair. Some may think that making out in a public place was a bit trashy but I honestly don't give a fuck. I'm sure if these people had someone as sweet and hot as Jacob, they'd be jumping his bones too. He tasted just as good as he looked and luckily he was all mine.

"I love you entirely too much." Jacob whispered against my lips.

"I do too." I sighed as I rubbed the back of his neck, "It almost hurts."

Jacob ran his fingers up and down my back and his breathing was steady. This was I've always wanted from this moment I knew what love was, to feel his warmth and all of his love for me. His unwavering kindness that made me feel safe, his goofy smile, and everything else about him was all I needed to be whole. I finally found that missing part of me and always wished I had but I never knew I needed.I was no longer looking through a blurred lens, it was clear now and I see Jacob.

I received a gift that I was extremely lucky to have and that not very many people find. I felt so many feelings that I couldn't even describe; I was heaven on Earth. One day I would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black and I would have him in my life forever and the love we have wouldn't ever falter because fate bonded us together. I was ready for this, for all of it.

Bella POV:

As a mother, it made me happy to know that Renesmee found happiness. Never did I thought her happiness would lie in Jacob. This was good though; Jacob was never a bad guy, he was just lost. Since they found each other I have no doubt that they'd share the love that Edward and I had for each other.

The rare form of love that you'd only see in a book or in a movie was tangible for Renesmee now. I knew this was something she has always wanted. Whether Edward wanted to admit it or not, he was also sort of happy that our little girl has Jacob to love her unconditionally. I mean anything is better than some crazed psycho out to try something with her, her looks could kill. We know Jacob.

Edward was constantly looking outside of the window, wondering when Ness would come back home. If he's acting like that, then I could only imagine how he would act when things got more serious between the two.

"Honey, she'll come home." I kissed his shoulder, "We have to trust that."

"You know she likes screwing around with me." his eyes never left the window, "She basically lives off my reaction."

"It is funny." I laughed softly and he frowned, "Lighten up, I could start a bath for us. I know you'd like that."

"I would.." Edward bent down and turned around to face me and he planted kisses along my jawline.

"See?" I smiled and bit down on my lip, "I'll make sure to add bubbles, okay. Just keep your nose out of the window and allow yourself to relax."

Edward POV:

I trusted Renesmee and wanted to give her her freedom but I couldn't stop worrying about her; I didn't even know how to begin to start. She is my baby girl; my only girl. I'm not sure if I'm ready to let her go. As always Bella knew what I needed.

"The bath is ready, now come on I already told you to get away from the window and stop moping." Bella said pulling me away from the window.

"I'm not moping." I protested.

"Like hell you aren't" Bella chuckled as she rubbed her hands up and down my chest and continuously pecked me on the lips. "Awe… my poor baby" she said as she continued to kiss my frown away. Her hands slowed as she began to unbutton my shirt. She then pushed it off of my shoulders and me backwards into the bathroom. I held her head in between my hands and kissed her with everything I had against the bathroom door to make myself forget about my baby girl becoming someone else's.

"Baby…" Bella groaned as I pushed my leg in between her thighs where I knew she wanted it most if not for another part of my anatomy.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, with her throaty groan that part of anatomy came to life. My member grew and the pants I was wearing became overly constricting. My other half of course knew what I needed even before I did as she unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants them down in that moment.

"Why is it that I'm the one naked?" I asked Bella as I trailed wet kisses down her throat. I reached my hand into her pants and started to rub her where I knew she wanted me most. She began to groan and her knees buckled.

"I asked you a question love" I told her as I held her tighter and rubbed her a little harder.

"We- I- Let's get into the bath before it starts to get cold." Bella finally managed to choke out. She piled off her shirt, jeans and underwear and with that we slipped into the tub.

When we got in I pulled her back against my chest and began to kiss up and down her creamy throat. With that she began to squirm and whimper in my arms. She'd had enough and decided to turn around instead of leaving me to my own devices.

"I've missed you so much honey" she told me as she slipped into my lap. I twitched and hardened more. "You've been so distracted lately with Ren and everything else that has been going on around here."

"I've missed you too love, I've miss our alone time more than you know." I admitted as I stared down into her endless golden eyes. God she was adorable.

I palmed her small breasts and began to kiss her deeply. She whimpered in my arms.

"No Edward I've missed you so much I don't have patience for you to tease me." Bella sighed into my neck as she rearranged herself and sat back down on my erection.

As she began to move I groaned loudly. She was right, it had been too long. We needed this. And we got it until the water ran cold and Bella insisted we get out.

I looked at the clock on the counter and saw that the clocked flashed 10:48. I sighed in relief knowing that soon the two most important people in my life would be back in my arms safe in secure where they belonged, at least until Renesmee was ready to make that step in her life which pained me to even consider. I wrapped a towel around Bella and I and began to dry us off. Maybe we could watch that movie that we've all been wanting to see when Renesmee got back.

I've been wanting to see the new reenactment of Sense and Sensibility.


	9. Rearview

Chapter 9: Rearview

Renesmee POV:

Dad was way too excited about that reenactment of Sense and Sensibility. Dad is a huge fan of British Lit which is a bit ironic considering that he is American. Grandpa Carlisle was from Britain however, but you couldn't tell because he lost his accent over the centuries. Mom always told me that it was good to be exposed to different cultures so she took a trip outside of Alaska every summer, I suppose she wanted to learn more too.

I hope once things get more serious with Jake and I, he could join us during our family movie nights. Things were still a little bit weird between him and my family, but it was definitely getting better. Dad even cracked a couple of jokes with him before Jacob left to go back to his hotel. I loved the way things were going in my life and to think it could only get better gave me so much encouragement.

Jacob was leaving to go home and I couldn't help but to be overwhelmed with sadness. The love of my life was leaving me and going home, I knew he wanted to stay longer but his father needed him and he had work to do. He came to my house early this morning, as soon as I saw him, I jumped into his arms. He held onto me tightly and buried his face into my neck and I could tell that he was crying.

"I love you so much, Jacob Black. Don't you forget it." I choked out as I looked up at him,"I will miss you to no end and I will wait for you."

"Oh Ness." he sighed, "I love you more than anything in this world. I promise to come back to you."

My lips crashed into his and I kissed him with all that I had. I didn't care if my family was around, all that mattered was him at that moment.

Once I parted from him, Jake wiped away my remaining tears and gave me a few pecks before I finally let him go. I watched him walk all the way to his car and it felt as if my heart was being pulled out of my chest.

"Jake!" I called back to him and he turned around to look at me.

I ran outside and approached him and hugged him, "One last goodbye couldn't hurt,"

Jacob kissed my temple and ran his fingers through my hair,"It could never hurt."

He placed his hands on my cheeks before he gave me long, breath-taking kiss. After he broke away I gazed up at him.

"I'll FaceTime you when you make your first stop, okay?" I told him and he gave me an understanding nod.

"Goodbye, Nessie." Jacob softly said.

I gave him a soft smile that looked like a grimace at best, "Bye, Jake." I whispered.

His bittersweet smile was the last thing I saw as I watched him enter his car and drive away from my home. My tears freely ran down my cheeks while I walked back inside. My dear Aunt Rosalie was there to give me the warmest embrace she could as a vampire.

Mom stroked my hair and rubbed my back while giving me comforting words. I knew I'd be fine but my other half wasn't here with me and that was what I needed.

Jacob POV:

Leaving Renesmee was the most painful thing I've ever had to do. It felt like I was suffocating and I couldn't see straight. I kept a small picture of her near my speedometer and I looked at it whenever the nagging feeling of being away from Nessie hit me.

The next exit couldn't come any faster, I wanted to see her beautiful face even if it was from a screen. Just to know that she's okay and I could ease her pain for a little bit. It's amazing to see how much my life has changed because I met Renesmee. I never thought I could love again until her, now what I felt in the past couldn't compare to the immense love I had for Nessie.

It took me nearly the entire day for me to arrive in La Push. I took exits when I needed to and FaceTimed Nessie. As I drove into my driveway, I noticed that a different car from Rach's and Paul's. I was a little weirded out that we had company this late.

"Rach? Dad?" I shut the door behind me, "I'm home."

I heard two little footsteps running my way and believe it or not I saw my sister, Rebecca following closely behind them.

"Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake!" my oldest nephew cheered while my younger nephew followed closely behind.

"Hey squirts!" I said excitedly as I picked the two up, "What are you two doing here?"

Rebecca moved to Hawaii with Solomon years ago and we only saw them on holidays. We were happy when we found out that she was pregnant with Abraham, Abe for short, a few years ago. And even more surprised to find out she was having Blake a couple years after. Becca and Solomon had trouble conceiving for years, Abe and Blake were their little miracles and I adored those two to no end.

"Big news, Jake!" Rebecca clapped her hands together.

"You're pregnant." I guessed.

Rachel hopped behind Rebecca and nearly squealed in her excitement, "They're moving back to the reservation!"

"What?! That's great news!" I leaned to kiss Becca's cheek since my hands were full.

"Yep, Solomon is officially "retired" from his surfing career and plans to open a surf shop around here. He's out with your brother scouting places to set up shop." Becca said happily.

"That's awesome, I could get used to having Abe and Blake around more often." I said as I put my nephews down.

"Rach told me that you imprinted, c'mon lemme see!" Rebecca demanded and I laughed as I opened up a picture of my beautiful Nessie, "Wow, she's a keeper Jake!"

"Our brother is growing up so fast." Rachel sobbed.

Ugh these sappy girls.

"Yeah, well I'm heading to bed now. I'll talk more in the morning." I waved them off as I opened the door to my bedroom.

I hopped onto my bed and took out my phone so I could FaceTime Nessie. I knew she wanted to make sure I got home okay and I also wanted to share the great news with her.

"You're home safe and sound." Nessie sighed in relief.

She had her hair bundled up on top of her head and sleepiness was present in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, I miss you like crazy." I relaxed into my bed.

Nessie beamed at me and bit down on her lip, "I miss you too."

"I have some pretty good news." I announced.

Renesmee raised a brow, "And what may that be?"

"My sister, her husband, and my nephews are moving back to La Push." I exclaimed.

"That's great Jake! I can't wait to meet your family. I bet your nephews are adorable." she rubbed her eyes.

"They are. You'll love them." my fingers raked through my hair, " You should get some sleep Nessie. You can meet everyone tomorrow when I Facetime you."

"Okay, I love you."she blew me a kiss.

"I love you more." I caught her kiss and then she ended the call with a smile on her face.

Tiredness soon overtook me and I let out huge yawn before I pulled my blanket over me and rested my eyes.

Edward POV:

I couldn't believe Renesmee was in a serious relationship. As remarkable as it was to see this, it also saddened me to know that soon she wouldn't be my little girl anymore and that she is growing up.

These seven years were the fastest seven years of my life. I wish time could go back in time to the first time I held my beautiful Renesmee. I like to think that the future memories I'll have with her will just as amazing as they always have been.

Renesmee thoughts mostly are of Jacob these days. She wants to have children with him and wants to be lucky enough to have a family of her own. We have no idea how good her chances of conceiving are but I don't think I could bear seeing disappointment in her face. So I decided I'd talk to Carlisle for her and see what he thought about it from a medical perspective.

"I have no clue how much human Renesmee has in her, so I can't give you any information for sure." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, "But my estimation is if she were to have children they'd be around ¼ vampire, and ¾ human."

"So the chance of her having children isn't impossible." I concluded and Carlisle nodded, "I assume that there would be complications."

"Yes, we don't know how dangerous her pregnancy could be and there's also the threat of the Volturi finding out about it." Carlisle told me, "If this were to happen, we'd have to keep a low profile."

Dammit, I didn't think about that. Would my potentially 75% human grandchild be considered a danger to our world? I don't think so, Renesmee isn't like the immortal children and neither would they be. Our futures were about to change in a way they had never been before.


	10. While I'm Alive

Chapter 10: While I'm Alive

Rachel POV:

I was so happy to know that things were going so well for the family. Jacob imprinted, Becky is moving back, Daddy isn't sick, and I have the guy of my dreams wrapped around my finger. We were finally all together and it couldn't get any better.

Last night, Becky and I slept in the same bed like we did when we were little girls. We talked nearly all night. The boys were with Daddy and they were out within minutes. I told Becky a secret that I didn't want anyone else to know because I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Paul and I are expecting twins and we were planning on telling the family on Christmas. By then, I'd be showing a little bit by then.

Of course, Jacob was crawling out of his bed in the afternoon. His bed head wasn't a pretty sight at all. Good luck to Renesmee.

"Morning." Jake yawned and hugged both me and Becky.

"More like good afternoon." I laughed as I messed up Jacob's hair even more.

"Yeah, you sleep like a bear." Rebecca teased, "You've always been this way though."

Jacob shook his head and sat down on the couch, "I bet Nessie is awake now, you guys want to meet her?"

"Of course!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

Renesmee POV:

I was strumming my beautiful guitar when Jake decided he wanted to FaceTime me. A smile crept up on my face as I answered him and boy did he have the best bed hair I've ever seen.

"Hey, babe. What are you up to?" he asked.

"I was just practicing my guitar skills a little bit, want to give a brand new song when you come back." I replied, "Dad is teaching me a how to play since you're not here."

Jacob rubbed his eyes and laughed, "I would be there if I could."

"I know." I winked, "Where are your sisters?"

When I said that two identical girls came from both sides of Jake and waved at me. They are just as beautiful as I imagined they would be. They greeted me with hellos and bright smiles.

"It's really nice to meet you, Renesmee. Jake won't stop talking about you." one of them told me.

"Ah! Cut it out, Rach!" Jacob moaned and threw his head back.

"Take good care of him, he's a softie." the other one laughed as she pinched his cheek.

Jacob pouted and glared at his sister and I laughed hysterically. It was evident that they loved each other like none other. I wish I could have that, but I knew that it wasn't possible and I am okay with that. It only made me happier that one day Rachel and Rebecca would be two people I hopefully got to call sisters one day.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Jake." I said confidently, "Um, Rebecca, I heard you have two boys."

"Oh yeah, my little stinkers are making mud pies with Grandpa in the backyard." Rebecca confirmed, "They'll have to have a bath before lunch. I'll make sure Jake sends to pictures of them."

"I'd love that." I nodded, "I really am really excited to meet you both."

"We are too!" Rachel clasped her hands together, "Hey, Jake! When are you going to bring her down to visit?"

"I was actually planning for Christmas and I wanted to invite her entire family." Jake scratched the back of his head.

"That's so sweet of you." I grinned, "I'll be sure to talk to Mom and Dad about this. I'm sure they'll be happy with your invitation."

"Mama!" I heard a little voice call out for Rebecca I'm assuming.

"Christ, Blake Finau! Why are you covered in mud!" I heard Rebecca screech as she got up from the couch, "You little knucklehead!"

"Looks like Becca needs help." Jake's eyes widened, "I'll call you back, Nessie."

"No problem." I giggled, "I love you."

"Love you too." and then he hung up.

I set my guitar down and skipped off to grab a bite, I really was in the mood for beef jerky. It's the perfect snack for the marathon of Freaks and Geeks that I planned to watch on Netflix. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were out on a date all the way in Anchorage, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett were probably screwing each other, and the rest of my family remained to be seen. Solitude felt perfect at this very moment, no hovering or anything just me and the comfy couch.

Edward POV:

Since Ness is preoccupied with her television show, Bella and I took this as an opportunity to speak with Alice. She had to have seen something by now, and we needed to know what would come out of Renesmee's relationship with Jacob. Even if Alice's visions were subject to change, it still gave us a better clue about how Renesmee felt about everything that has been going on. Most of all, we want answers.

Bella was nervous, she had tight grip on my hand and she chewed on her bottom lip much like she did as a human. I felt anxious too but whatever came to us, we all are going to be able to handle it.

"If you're wondering, I've seen some things." Alice started.

I exhaled and looked over at Alice, "Is it bad?"

Alice shook her head, "She and Jacob will get married before they decide to start trying to have children."

That put my mind at ease. Yes, this wasn't the early 20th century, but I didn't want my Renesmee doing any of that sort until she was a married woman. There was still the factor that she did want to have children with him one day though."

"Will she be able to have any children?" I asked.

Alice bit the inside of her cheek and gave me a nod, "She can and it won't be like Bella's but there's something…"

"What is it?" Bella looked at Alice worriedly.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely something that causes everyone to be constantly on the look out."

Jasper sat beside Alice and held onto one of her hands, "Alice."

She's seeing something else. Her eyes widened and her brows furrowed as if she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. I hurriedly grabbed some paper and a pencil and put it before her. Alice instantly started to sketch and Jasper shut his eyes while he tried to sense her feelings.

Alice's breath was shaky as she finally blinked and then looked down at her sketch. It looked like our home, but it was going down in flames. Who could've done this? Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"This wasn't an accident." Alice choked out, "Someone is angry at us, I don't know who."

"A-And this will happen in the result of Jacob and Renesmee?"Bella asked and Alice nodded.

It had to be the Volturi. We don't have many enemies, but they had it for us ever since we had Renesmee. They probably know what will happen between her and Jacob and don't agree with it.

"We have to make sure to keep Jacob and Renesmee a secret. There is no way of knowing if anyone died in that fire but he have to do our best to keep that from happening." I told them.

"Agreed." Jasper sighed and wrapped an arm around Alice, "We can't risk anything."

"What do we tell her?" Bella said in a hushed whisper, "She'll worry if she knows and will get pissed if she doesn't."

Bella has a point. We've pissed her off way too often in these past few months and I don't want her to not want to talk to us but at the same time she shouldn't have to worry about anything when she is with Jacob.

"She deserves to know, it's her life and she should have as much control in it as possible." Alice put down her pencil, "If you don't give her that chance she'll never forgive you."

Dammit, Alice is right. We couldn't just shelter Renesmee from the world, she's an adult now and she had to make adult decisions like the rest of us. The only thing I could do as her father is to make sure to support her fully and do whatever I can to help her along the way.

We definitely need to tell Ness.

Jacob POV:

Well it turns out that both Blake and Abe were covered in mud. I helped Becca clean them up and Rachel made lunch. They were both in for a nap afterwards because the two were whining and throwing tantrums in the bath tub.

"I bet if Daddy was here you wouldn't be acting so crazy." Rebecca mumbled as she dried off a screaming Blake.

I barely managed to get Abe fully clothed because he kept on running down the hallway and screamed "Can't catch me!" to the top of his lungs. If this was something Rebecca had to deal with everyday then I give her mega props. I just hope I'll be good when Renesmee and I have kids.

"Ow! No no! You don't bite mommy!" Rebecca scolded Blake while she pulled a shirt over his head.

Blake bit her again and Rebecca yelped. "Don't you love mommy?" Rebecca asked him.

"Umm... Yeah?" Blake asked.

"Do you?" Rebecca asked him.

"Yeah I love mama." He told her as he rested his head in the crock of her neck.

Finally it was nap time, at least for Blake. But my little squirt Abe had an appetite just like his uncle so he joined me at the dining table for some grilled cheese and tomato soup.

As always, Rachel cooked the best and Abe and I had no problem gobbling up our meal. Soon he was off to sleep and I had time to snap some pictures and send them to Nessie.

"Cute :)" she replied instantly.

"Just imagine how cute ours will be" I typed back.

":)"

I knew her face matched the emoticon she sent me. I could only imagine how beautiful the children we'll have will be.

Until then, imagining is as good as it will get.


	11. Ancient Mars

Chapter 11: Ancient Mars

Renesmee POV:

I was in the middle of crying tears of laughter at Seth Rogen on Freaks and Geeks and a stupid text message Jake sent me when Mom and Dad approached me with the sternest looks on their faces.

I started to worry because Mom looked like she was about to cry and Dad's eyes were dark. I paused my show to face them and Mom sat beside me and ran her small fingers through my hair.

"Honey, there's something we have to tell you." Mom started, "And it's up to you to decide on how you deal with this.

I gulped and looked up at my parents, "Okay, shoot."

"We payed a visit to your Aunt Alice today, your mother and I were curious about what would come out of your relationship with Jacob." Dad sat in front of me, "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

"Rip the band-aid off." I brought my knees to my chest.

"Alice had a vision of this house burning down in flames, we don't know who died in it." Dad held one of my hands, "But I'm sure the Volturi had something to do with that."

"The Volturi? What could they possibly want to do that for?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice, "This doesn't have anything to do with me being with Jacob right?"

Dad paused and looked down, "I guess I should tell you the good news.."

Mom bit her lip and gave me a small smile, "You and Jacob will get married, and Alice says that you'll be able to have children."

Will it be like Mom's? I don't want the house to be tense like that ever again. At the same time, it eased me to know that I could bear children. This is the perfect news to tell Jacob.

"No, it won't be like your mother's." Dad answered, "But if you and Jacob end up having a child, that may get the Volturi riled up again."

"So what do we do?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I can't live in constant fear of them, none of us can."

"We keep it a secret." Mom told me, "You can let Jacob know but when that time comes we can't let you be seen."

"We also have to keep your relationship with Jacob a secret until this all blows over." Dad firmly stated.

This was a lot to take in. I knew there would be complications that would come with being with Jacob but I love him. I will do whatever it takes to make sure our future together is as safe as possible.

"I need to tell Jacob this." I spoke quietly before standing up.

"Honey, we'll do whatever it takes to make your load less heavy." Mom comforted me, "There are hardships in life, I guess this will be yours."

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled weakly before trotting to my room.

I face-planted onto my bed and let out a deep sigh before I rolled over onto my back and pulled out my phone.

"There's something I need to tell you." I texted him, "Mind if I call?"

Jacob POV:

Dad and I were on our way to Charlie's when Nessie texted me. I waited for the next stop light to come before I pulled out my phone and read her message. I checked the traffic signal before I replied to her message.

"Hey, babe. I'm dropping dad off to Charlie's for their football game. I'll give you a call as soon as I get back in the car."

"K."

Even though she only responded with "k", I got the feeling it was serious. I'm a bit worried about what news she had to tell me, but for now I have a road to focus on. The light turned green and I pushed the gas pedal.

Dad looked at me and he could tell that I was a slightly distressed. He leaned forward and turned up the volume to one of the songs on his Aerosmith CD.

"A little bit of Aerosmith could solve any problem." he muttered to himself before he started to sing along to the tune.

Leave it to him to use my troubles as an opportunity to relate it to Aerosmith.

Bella POV:

Edward and I were still in the living room and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I allowed him to see my thoughts, so Renesmee wouldn't overhear.

My poor baby is probably crying, should I just go up there?

"Don't, she'll be okay." Edward shook his head.

This is a lot for her. We can't expect that she'll be 100% okay with what is to come.

"That's why we will help her in any way we can. Renesmee will come to us when she needs us." Edward silenced my thoughts, "We can't meddle with every aspect of her life."

"God, I hate it when you're right." I pouted and Edward laughed.

"I only grow more wise with time, darling." he kissed my temple, "Now how about we try that new mattress Alice bought for us."

"Eww gross." I heard Renesmee whisper and then I slapped Edward's arm.

"Sorry, Ness!" Edward apologized while he laughed uncontrollably.

I pulled on Edward's ear and smirked at him, "You misbehave quite frequently, Edward Cullen."

"Only you drive me to do so." Edward whispered as he swung me onto his back and ran to our room.

Renesmee POV:

Wow, those two don't take any breaks. This is definitely my signal to leave the house. I mumbled to myself while I got out of my bed and I slipped on some loafers. Looks like I'm going to drive around for an hour.

I hopped inside of my car and drove around the neighborhood for a bit before pulling over to text Jacob. He was a bit frazzled by what I told him but I could tell he was happy about our future having some brightness. I wanted to put both of our minds at ease so I talked to him about an upcoming Best Coast concert in Portland, Oregon. It would be after Christmas Day, my family and I would be down in Washington during that time so it would be perfect.

"I want it to be just us when we go. No meddling vampire family around to cockblock." I texted him.

"I'm sure I could convince Edward, he knows darn well I wouldn't let you out of my sight." he replied almost instantly.

I chuckled to myself thinking about my anxiety-ridden father's expression when Jake brings up going to another state just me and him. I hope Aunt Alice would see something that would make him agree to it. Either way, I'd go with or without his blessing.

"How long are we staying in Portland?" I asked.

"Probably for a week, I have it all planned out." Jake told me, "You're in for quite a surprise."

"Oh really?"I smirked, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Nope!"

Jacob Black could be the ultimate tool when he wanted to be. He knows how much I hate surprises, it had to be good if he was keeping it from me.

"You're a cunning man."

"But you love me :)"

"Damn right I do." I admitted.

I'll let him keep just this one secret, I could wait a few months for whatever it was he planning out.


	12. I Wanna Be Yours

Chapter 12: I Wanna Be Yours

Jacob POV:

No words could explain how much I am in love with Renesmee. I am more than ready to spend an eternity with her. Christmas couldn't come any faster.

Nessie and the rest of the Cullens were going to be here in a few days. Bella and Edward are allowing Ness stay at my place for three out of the seven days they were all staying there.

Rebecca and her family settled into their new home and Paul and the rest of the pack along

with me, practically lived in the "man cave". I had no complaints over that at all, I could use a break from my nephews daily temper tantrums.

I am also happy to know that Rachel and Paul got engaged. Paul irritated me to no end, but I know he wouldn't ever disrespect Rach. Becca was incredibly excited about helping her twin plan for her wedding and they already decided that Blake and Abe would be the ring bearers.

I wondered if Nessie would be as excited about planning our wedding as my goofy sisters are. She has her crazy aunts to help her with it, so I had no doubt that planning a wedding of ours would be a breeze.

But all I could picture were Nessie's lips against mine, her fingernails raking my back, and my hands grabbing that soft ass of her's. She couldn't get here any faster.

Nessie told me that she was packing her guitar and she told me to tune mine's and learn 'The Moon Song' by Karen O and Ezra Koenig. It was a beautiful tune that reminded me so much of us.

I felt lost in my daze until I had an unwarranted stinging sensation in my right ear and I quickly snapped out of it. Only to notice that my pain in the ass sister, Rachel was pinching my ear.

"Ow ow ow!" I swatted her hand, "That's not the way to get my attention!"

"You think I didn't try to get it?" she yelled at me as she let me loose, "I asked you one question! Just one and you can't manage to answer it, but you answer to that dick of yours!"

I gasped and looked down to see a tent forming in pair of sweatpants. Jesus, did I have a boner thinking about Renesmee?! I understand Rachel's anger now, but what I felt more now was pure embarrassment. I snatched a pillow from the couch and covered my crotch with it.

"Crap!" I hissed.

"Yeah! Crap is more like it sounds like!" Rach folded her arms, "Now since you thought it was okay to fantasize about my future sister-in-law while I asked you about Dad's medicine, you can fold the damn laundry all by yourself!"

Is she PMSing? Rach has been acting insane for these past few months starting with eating chili sauce on her eggs to crying about Paul phasing. It was really strange, even for her and to top it all off Becca had the smuggest look on her face. They were definitely up to something.

While Rachel was storming off, I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing one of my black t-shirts that were way too big for her.

"Why are you wearing my shirt, Rachel?!" I called out to her.

Oops. That was a bad idea, the tips of her ears were a bright red and she stalked towards me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me into her bedroom. She dug in her drawer and found her smallest tank top and forcefully put it on me. I could hardly breathe properly.

"Fair trade, right?" she shook her finger at me and bolted outside to her car.

Never again will I piss Rachel off.

Renesmee POV:

Jake was telling me all about Rachel's rampage and how it was triggered by his thought of me. While I do find it adorable that he thinks me all the time, I understand his sister's frustration.

I sent Jacob a nice picture of me smiling to help cheer him up and I put my phone down to search for a Christmas outfit to wear. I found this nice red and grey turtleneck dress, but my aunt begged to differ.

"Not that one, Ness!" she chimed in behind me.

"Fuck, Alice! Couldn't you at least knock?" I pouted while I put my dress on the rack.

Alice patted my shoulder and I moved towards the side so she could find me a dress that would fit me best.

"Ahhh, this one is perfect Renesmee." Alice sighed and gawked at the garment.

It was a creme colored sleeveless dress that would be a tight fit on me. That dress would definitely accentuate the curves I've been blessed with. I am definitely going to wear a cardigan or a shall with that piece.

"You saw this in a vision, didn't you." I gave Aunt Alice a smirk that only my dad would give.

"You bet! And a certain wolf will be practically drooling over you once he sees you in it." she sang before she walked to where I kept my shoes.

I blushed and bit my lip. The more I thought about Jake, the more excited I got to see him again. The nights that I'll spend with him will be the best and then I'd had another week with him when we go down to Oregon to see Best Coast.

"Worryward won't be happy that you're going with just him, but he'll let you go." Alice interrupted my thoughts while she continued to scavenge through my collection of shoes, "Can't really do anything since you are an adult and you can make your own choices."

At least he understands. It was a step forward that dad is letting me be an adult, I'll always be his little girl and he knows that.

"He'll get over it." I shrugged my shoulders, "Jacob and I will have a future together and soon enough you'll all get used to it."

Alice pulled out a pair of pumps in a nude shade and handed them to me, "They will, but as expected of your parents, they're going to have problems letting go just like any other parent. Try to be patient with them, they're doing their best,"

Aunt Alice always knew exactly what to say to help me understand things that didn't make sense. She always gives me the other perspective.

"I know it's hard for them." I sighed, "Dad understands how much Jacob means to me and as long as him and Mom make an effort, everything will be fine."

Aunt Alice hugged me and then kissed my temple, "That's the spirit, Ness! Now if you don't mind me, your Uncle Jasper and I have museum showing to go to. Toodles!"

"Toodles, Aunt Alice." I chuckled before I gazed at my pair of pumps.

The Christmas outfit was all I needed to finish my packing and thanks to Aunt Alice, I wouldn't have to struggle finding one. Mom, Dad and I were driving down to the house in Forks while the rest of my family will take a plane down there. Dad said we needed more family bonding time and Mom liked to go sight seeing. Family road trip it is.

After I zipped up both of my suitcases, I picked up my phone and grinned at the picture Jake sent to me. It was the same glowing smile that I fell in love with when I met him at the Vampire Weekend concert, the only one he held for me. I am so in love with him, I couldn't bear it. I wish he could just scoop me up in his arms and keep me forever and I'd be perfectly okay with that. I bet Dad is tired of hearing my thoughts about Jacob, but I couldn't help it!

Mom on the other hand, was like a teenager. She would always come into my room before I went to bed to talk about Jacob with me and she would tell me stories about her human experiences with Dad. Dad was really lucky to have met Mom; besides me, Dad was her world. The reason why she willingly became who she is now is because of her unfaltering love for him. When a vampire finds his or her mate, the depth of that bond is unexplainable and when that bond is severed the damage could be permanent. Just like Marcus is practically a zombie because of what Aro did to the love of his' life. That kind of bond is similar to how imprinting is. I don't see any other man like the way I see Jacob and he didn't see any other woman either. When I am hurt, he is hurt too. It's almost like we shared the same heart and soul.

I decided now would be a good time to reply to Jacob. I knew he was waiting for me to say something.

"I want to be in your arms." I sent to him.

"You'll be in them before you know it :)" he replied not too long after.

Edward POV:

It was a couple days before Christmas and my girls and I planned on driving down to Forks, Washington to spend the holidays with the Quileutes. We planned on leaving tonight while the rest of my family will arrive Christmas Eve to bake cookies. It was needless to say that Renesmee was more than happy to go down there earlier than everyone else.

She promised to stay for Christmas Eve but she planned on staying with Jacob on Christmas Day. It is hard to believe that little girl I raised for seven years is finally growing up. If she was a human, I'd have nine more years of having her as my little girl. Now she found her path in life with Jacob.

I never knew my Renesmee could love anyone as much as she loves Jacob. Imprinting is certainly intriguing. Watching her thoughts gave me a confidence that letting her go, wouldn't be a bad thing. I had to trust both her and Jacob to do what's right for them.

After all, she still had her dad to rely on when she had a problem.


	13. La Dispute

Chapter 13: La Dispute

Renesmee POV:

Mom took her sight seeing very seriously. She took pictures of Dad while he was driving, me while I was sleeping, and plenty of the monuments. She had well over a thousand pictures in her Canon camera.

The little charm she is, we sang those cheesy road trip songs during the ride to Forks, Washington. Dad loved every bit of her singing and her "mom dance." I, on the other hand, wanted to get to Forks as fast as possible just so I could see Jacob.

I held onto the wrapped gift I had for Jake on my lap. Aunt Alice said she'll bring along all the Christmas presents, but I felt more comfortable having my gift to Jacob by me. It just reinforced to me that he was getting closer and closer to me.

We were in Washington now and we had half an hour before we'd arrive to our home in Forks. I texted Jacob the address and he said he'll be there. It has been a few months since I've physically seen him and I couldn't wait to have Jake's lips on mine and to feel his burning touch. I could literally care less if Mom and Dad were to see it.

"Renesmee, please think about something different." Dad shifted while in his seat.

Oops! Sorry!

As the minutes passed on, I got more and more excited to arrive at our home in Forks. I stared out my window in the backseat, searching for Jacob's car.

The moment Dad drove up into the driveway and my eyes met the rabbit, I let out a small squeal and took off my seatbelt. I heard Mom laughing when Dad turned off the car and I ran out.

"Jake!" I called out to him and he opened his arms up for me.

I hopped into his arms and he laughed when the back of him hit his car. He kissed my temple and inhaled my scent when he put me back down on my feet.

This is exactly where I belonged.

Jacob POV:

I made sure both Edward and Bella were in the house before I decided to go through with my plan to kiss Nessie senseless. I knew he could hear my thoughts, but I'd rather it be that than both of them watching us.

I titled Renesmee's chin up before I planted a firm kiss on her lips. I never thought I'd miss her so much until she was finally here with me. She exhaled as if she held her breath since I last saw her and she graced me with her charming smile.

My arms snaked around her waist and she pulled my head down for another kiss, this one felt more passionate than others. Her lips parted slightly and I took it as an invitation to brush my tongue against her's. I felt her body press against me and I moved a hand down to give her bum a nice squeeze.

The moment I heard her moan, I almost lost it. She had no idea how incredibly sexy she is to me. Her warm fingertips traveled through my hair as she continued to kiss me. I couldn't wait to have her all to myself. She gave me one final kiss before breaking it off.

"I missed you." I exhaled.

"I did too, Jacob." Renesmee said while she rested her head on my chest, "I could go to your place if you want, I have to be home at 8 though so I can bake cookies with my family."

"Sounds perfect. You'll get to meet everyone, we're having a bonfire at the beach." I grinned.

Ness grabbed both my hands and interlaced her fingers in them, "Lovely, do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will." I let out a soft chuckle and kissed the back of her hand, "You're perfect."

Renesmee gave me a quick peck and opened the car door before sliding in. I got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. I couldn't contain the excitement I had while we sped off towards La Push. I finally got to show Nessie a piece of who I am. Everyone will welcome her with open arms, except for Leah probably.

As I pulled the rabbit into the garage, I took in a deep breath and looked at Nessie who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" I asked her and she quickly nodded.

We got out the car together and I placed a hand on her hip as we walked into the beach together. Everyone was gathered around the fire roasting marshmallows and sharing stories.

Kim and Jared were the first to see us and got up to greet us. They brought their three year old daughter, Autumn along with them. Kim lagged behind a little bit, she was in her last month of pregnancy with a son they would name after Jared.

"You must be Renesmee." Kim held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Nessie shook Kim's hand and waved at Jared and little Autumn, "It's great to meet you too."

"I'm Kim, this is my husband Jared and this is my little stinker Autumn." Kim pointed out.

"Hi, miss!" Autumn hopped up and down.

Renesmee knelt down and said hi to Autumn, "You look very pretty, Autumn."

"What do we say?" Jared nudged his daughter.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said bashfully.

"Let me give you an introduction." Kim stood next to Renesmee, "Over there are Sam, Emily, and their son Colton. There is Quil and Claire. The idiots picking at the fire are Embry, Brady, and Collin. The twins are Rebecca and Rachel with Solomon and Paul, Rebecca is holding Abraham and Blake. Leah and Seth are with good ol' Billy."

Those were a lot of new faces for Nessie, but she is a smart girl and I know she wouldn't have any trouble. All of us walked to the bonfire together and Ness and I took a seat next to my dad. We greeted everyone and listened while Dad told one of our tribe lessons. Renesmee sat in between my legs and leaned her head back on my chest. It was great to see Renesmee hit it off my sisters and my nephews absolutely adored her.

Seeing my brothers with their imprints and their growing families made me happy to know that soon enough it would be like that with Renesmee and I. Nessie would be the perfect mother, she held Blake for half an hour and he was out like a light. And the way she looked at him while she brushed hair out of his face was so beautiful and I wanted her to look at our children like that.

"You're a natural." Rebecca patted Renesmee's shoulder, "He usually starts to whine when he's sleepy, but he stayed completely calm with you."

"He is a sweet boy." Nessie looked up at Becca.

"You're coming over for Christmas right?" Rachel asked, "I make a pretty good turkey."

"Mmmhmm, my family will be joining us." Ness beamed as she gave my nephew back to Rebecca.

"Then the two of us will be off to a flight to Portland." I chimed in.

I could feel Renesmee's excitement. She has been waiting for a long time to see Best Coast and I am happy to grant her wish. I ordered matching Best Coast t-shirts, that would be one of her Christmas presents.

After Dad finished up with a story, Sam got out his Bluetooth speaker and played some music for everyone to listen to. The first song was Bitter by Palace. Some of the couples stood up to dance and I knew Nessie would want to. I got up with her and led her near where the other couples were dancing. She sighed happily as I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her slim waist while she placed her hands behind my neck.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, everyone is so inviting." she answered me, "Everyone knows who I am right?"

I looked at her sweet face and nodded, "Yes, and they're inviting you with open arms. The only one I'd be careful with is Leah. She's a bit wary."

"Are there other imprints here?"

"Yep! Kim and Jared, Quil and Claire, Sam and Emily, and Rachel and Paul." I played with some of her curls, "Did I forget? There's you and me."

Renesmee laughed and got on her tip toes to give me a kiss. Gosh, this woman is so damn perfect. Just made me even more excited about our trip together.

"I would make out with you right now, but there are children around." I bit my lip, "Tomorrow though, when we're alone, in my room... There would be no question about what I'll do."

I heard her breath get shaky when I whispered that in her ear. She wanted me just as much and it was evident. I wouldn't take her virtue just yet, but I'd give her a sneak peek of how amazing I could make her feel.

I brushed my lips over her's before kissing her again. I held her face with one of my hands while the the other trailed down to the small of her back. I pulled away and she looked up at me with hooded eyes.

I mouthed 'I love you to her' and she mouthed it back. The song ended and I reached up behind my neck and held Renesmee's hands.

I checked the time, it was 7:45. I wish I could keep her longer but her family wanted time with her. Besides, I could stay there until 9 and then go back home to help Abe and Blake make a gingerbread house for Santa Claus.

"Let's get you home." I said to her and she pursed her lips before nodding.

We said our goodbyes and Dad spent five minutes talking about Aerosmith to her and pushed her to give it a listen. He really likes her and I'm glad. Nessie snaked her arm around my waist and flashed me a smile. How on earth did I get lucky enough to have a gem like her?

"Let's get you home." I draped an arm over shoulder.

Edward POV:

Renesmee came home on time with Jacob and I was thankful for that. Those two couldn't keep their hands of each other, they really did miss each other. I am prepared for a moody daughter when he leaves to go back home.

Rose, Esme, and Renesmee were in the kitchen baking cookies from scratch. They were going to make Renesmee's favorite. Peanut butter chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin. We were all surprised that she liked cookies, she usually doesn't eat much human food besides the meat Esme cooks for her. She much prefers blood. I then remembered that my mother loved those cookies, so that's something my little girl inherited from her. That's just one of the many things that she's given me by just being alive, sometimes I see her sitting in the window seal on sunny days with the light accentuating her copper hair and I think of her much she resembles my mother. I never really thought about her often since my change but sometimes when I see Renesmee smile I'm overcome with random flashes of my mother with the same crooked smile she gave me.

Jacob, Bella, and I were decorating the Christmas tree while Emmett controlled Pandora and Alice and Jasper decorated the house. Carlisle busied himself getting all the gifts out of the van and sending postcards to our friends around the world. It was needless to say that our family loves the holidays.

I could hear Esme thinking about the retro classic painting she had purchased in Versaille for Renesmee and how much she hoped she would love it as she washed off the remaining batter off her hands. She was truly in her element doing things for her children and grandchildren.

Renesmee had left Esme and Rosalie to finish baking as she wanted to take a shower from being out all day. She came downstairs with her still damp hair tied back and Santa Claus footsie pajamas on. Why she wanted to dress like a baby I would need understand.

"Dad stop judging my pajamas because you know that I don't care what you think about them." She said as she made her way over to the couch I was sitting on and sat on my lap.

"How do you know that I'm judging them?" I inquired.

"Because I know how you look when you are confused about something or you are stewing." She stated.

"I do not stew." I retorted as Renesmee rested her head against my chest after finding the remote and turning on some silly MTV show.

"Yes you do." Bella said as she made her way through and out the living room with a box of ornaments.

Renesmee snickered as I frowned.

"Awe loosen up Dad no stewing." She said as she laughed some more.

"I'll give you something to laugh about" I threatened as I began to tickle her where she is most ticklish, under her armpits.

She squealed so loud I bet they heard it on the reservation.

"NO! STOP! OH MY GOD I HATE YOU, HELP ME SOMEONE!" She screeched as

I showed her no mercy.

As if on cue Emmet showed up in the doorway to save his niece from the tickle monsters just like he used to when she was little.

It wasn't until it was too like that I heard his plan.

He pulled Renesmee out of my grip and yelled, "Quick! Grab him"

Both Renesmee and him held me down until Bella came to help them torture me.

It was times like this that afraid of how well Bella knew my body.

She started tickling the bottoms of my feet the one thing she knew was sure to drive me crazy.

A strange sound came out my throat as I attempted to make my escape.

I could hardly breathe as a wheezed out "Mercy! Mercy!"

They finally relented when Esme came in to tell Renesmee the cookies had finally cooled off. My daughter's face lit up like a Christmas tree, much like it did when she was a toddler and Esme gave her cookies. I really missed those days.

Jacob followed behind Ness and hugged from behind. He was thinking about how good she would smell after she ate those cookies like the weirdo he is. They were so enamored with each other that I didn't need to hear their thoughts to know what they were thinking about.

I knew right then that Renesmee was ready for the intense relationship that came with being Jacob's imprint. I didn't want to let her go but I know Jacob will take good care if her. I have to be confident enough to know that Bella and I raised Ness to be a well-rounded individual and to know right from wrong. At this point of time, I have to support my daughter's decision no matter what.

Renesmee picked up one of her cookies and sniffed it with my mother's smile on her face. She took a small bite before offering some to Jacob. Bella came to my side and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's bittersweet watching her grow up, isn't it." she sighed into my chest.

"That's exactly the way to put it." I agreed, "She'll be okay right?"

Bella gave me a small smile and a nod, "She's more than ready."

Then so am I or I'll try to be.


	14. Green Aisles

Chapter 14: Green Aisles

Jacob POV:

Esme bakes the best cookies, hands down. I literally took so many of them that she had to make a second batch. I was happy to spend this time with Renesmee. It feels as if it was meant to be this way all along. Home feels more like home now that she is here. Eventually though I had to leave her and it was tough for both of us.

She gave me plenty of kisses on my way out and I had to reassure her that I'll come back for her. Now I'm at Rebecca's house cleaning up the mess Abe made because bedtime still exists, even when Santa is coming to town. I felt terrible for my brother-in-law, Abe tossed the gingerbread house onto him and it got a all over him.

Rebecca told Abe that Santa could still put him in the naughty list and it put my poor nephew in tears. Apologies were given and toddlers were put to bed, but the mess didn't disappear. Who knew that frosting could stick to the ground so easily? Gingerbread houses are out of question once Nessie and I have kids, at least until they are mature enough to not throw tantrums about bedtimes.

I left to go home shortly after to make sure Dad got in bed okay. Rachel and Paul took him home after the bonfire and sometimes he likes to pass out on the couch. I made it home, Dad was fast asleep in his bed and I went to my room to change into some pajama pants. I walked out to get a drink of water and saw Rach scavenging through the seasonings cabinet.

"Where's Paul?" I asked her.

"He went home after we put Dad to bed, I stayed behind to marinate the turkey." Rachel said as she picked up a few spices and went back to her work, "How was the gingerbread house?"

"Great, until Abraham decided it would look better on Solomon." I let out a chuckle.

"Goodness gracious... I bet Becky was fuming." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"You know it." I gulped down a glass water.

Rachel stuffed some herbs in the turkey and turned to face me, "Renesmee is amazing Jake, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Rach." I grinned.

"Treat her right Jacob, I really want her to be my sister-in-law." Rachel reminded me.

"Don't worry, she will be soon enough." I gave my sister a hug, "I'm going to bed now, drive safely okay?"

"Mmmhmm. You'll see me here at 9 tomorrow, sleep tight." Rachel kissed my cheek and continued with her work.

I launched myself onto my bed and unlocked my phone. Seeing my wallpaper of Nessie and I always brings a smile to my face. I texted her goodnight and that I love her. Once she responded, I was fast asleep. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

Renesmee POV:

It is officially Christmas Day and I literally feel like a little kid all over again. I went into my parents bedroom and jumped on their bed. I knew they were awake, but they liked to cuddle all night just like they did when Mom was still human, that is when they weren't being utterly disgusting. Dad made a face at me when I thought that.

Mom laughed and sat up, "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

I plopped down in front of the both of them and crossed my legs, "I really want you to open the gifts I got for the both of you."

"We can go downstairs if you want, I know your grandmother spent all night making your favorite Christmas roast." Dad sang.

The scent of Grandma Esme's roast filled my nostrils, it smelled just as good as a mountain lion on a cold winter's day. Bacon wrapped around a pork belly in the crockpot really hits the spot. And it also helps that it's all mine. I am nearly drooling at the thought of it.

"I know she'll be happy to give you a big plate of it once you open your gifts." Mom got up from bed.

"We'll meet you down there, honey." Dad kissed my hair and got up.

I ran -vampire quick- to the living room and my aunts, uncles, and my grandparents were lounging on the sofa watching me get excited about Christmas. Mom and Dad came down not too long after dressed up, just like the rest of my family.

I picked up the first gift, it was for me from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I heard my crazy aunt squealing as I started to rip off the wrapping paper. Of course, I got a new designer handbag from Prada.

"Thanks so much, this will look great with my designer collection." I hugged the bag.

My family and I opened the rest of the gifts under the Christmas tree. I really liked the painting Grandma Esme gave me and the pair of sapphire earrings that Dad knew me well enough to know I would love. Though I could do without Uncle Emmett's joke of a gift. He found it quite hilarious to give me "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Aunt Rose definitely gave him a smack on the arm for me.

Dad really enjoyed his gift from me though. I wrote him a song to play on piano, I called it 'A Father's Smile'. He played it this morning while I ate a delicious plate full of Grandma Esme's Christmas roast and a glass of donated blood. This was the only time I was allowed to drink it, Grandpa Carlisle always told me it was for special occasions whenever he would slip some to me. A guilty pleasure of sorts.

After I practically inhaled my breakfast, I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I packed my bags last night for my trip to Jake's place and also to Portland. All I needed was to get in my pretty dress and fix my unruly hair. I made sure to use my enchanted forest soap since that's Jacob's favorite and since I washed my hair last night,I just wet it so it would be easier to comb through. I dried off as soon as I got out of the shower and slipped into my outfit of the day.

I was so excited to see Jacob that I was nearly bouncing off the walls. Jake was picking me up and the rest of my family would meet up with us around dinner time. I could smell him driving up our stony road and I immediately grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs. Mom met me downstairs and held out a wrapped gift to me.

"Don't forget this, sweetie." she placed it in my hands, "He'll love it."

"Thanks Mom, see you in a couple of hours." I beamed at her as I opened the door to leave.

Jacob looked so damn hot in his dress clothes. He wore a navy blue button down with jet black trousers. I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks as I stood there and took in the wonderful view. It was like he was going slow motion as he made his way to me, his long lashes brushed against his tan skin and his lips curved to show me those beautiful pearly whites.

"You'll catch a fly if you keep your mouth open for such a long time." he spoke to me while he snaked an arm around my waist.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and gave Jake a playful smack on his chest, "Shut up, you."

He snickered and looked at the ground, "Here comes the paparazzi."

I looked over my shoulder and saw my aunts and my mother with their cameras, ready to snap away. I've always been great at posing.

"You two are just so darn cute!" Aunt Alice cooed while she took a few pictures.

I had a shy smile on my face as I turned my head to my Jacob's chest and I looked up at him. I definitely wasn't used to people gawking about us and for the first time, I felt timid.

"You're acting just like your mother," Rosalie looked in the viewfinder,"I never thought you'd shy away from the camera."

"Please don't be embarrassing, he's right _here_." I pleaded.

"Oh, honey. It's our job to embarrass you." Mom walked to me and patted my shoulder, "Now run off before your dad realizes what you're wearing."

That would be a good idea. Dad would have a vampire's equivalent to a heart attack if he saw me in my form fitting dress. He'll just have to get over it though because he knows damn well I won't change into anything different.

"I'll keep her safe, Bells." Jake reassured my mom, "See you in a bit,"

Mom waved us off before going back into the house with my aunts and Jacob, being the gentleman that he is, opened the car door for me. I could certainly get used to this. Jake closed the door as I got inside and threw my suitcases in the trunk before he rushed to get into his seat.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that dress?" he asked me as we sped off from my home.

Trust me, baby, I know.

"I don't think you have." I smirked, "You're quite the eye candy yourself."

"Am I now?" Jacob smiled not taking his eyes off the road.

I gave him a nod and laced my fingers in his. I let him know exactly what I thought about it with my gift.

Jacob gulped and rolled down his window, "Keep up with this and we won't make it through dinner."

I kissed Jake's cheek and I chuckled softly to myself. If that gets him going, I could only imagine how he will be like when the time actually comes.

We soon arrived at his father's house and I could already hear my future nephews cheering and running around. It's the sound I'll always want to hear. I exhaled and got out of the rabbit while Jake grabbed my suitcases from the trunk.

"Are you ready?"he asked while he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mmmhmm." I hummed as I made my way up to the front door.

Rebecca opened up the door and gave me a nice warm hug, "Welcome back, Nessie."

"It's nice to be back." I grinned as I pulled away to see Blake and Abe.

"Auntie Ren? Are you staying tonight?" little Abe tapped on my leg.

Auntie Ren? That's so cute!

I ruffled his hair and chuckled, "Sure looks like it!"

"Cool!" Blake cheered.

I walked into the living room while Jake put away my luggage in his room. Billy was laughing at an old Christmas movie while wolfing down a slice of sweet potato pie. I leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Renesmee!" he looked up at me in surprise, "Are the rest of your folks coming?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in time for dinner." I patted his shoulder, "Will Grandpa Charlie be here?"

I wish I was closer to my Grandpa Charlie, he was the only one from Mom's human life that she kept contact with. He knew that I was different but that's all. Mom and Dad will probably see him tomorrow.

"Nope, Sue and her kids are going to spend the day with him." Billy replied.

"That's nice." I grinned before walking to the kitchen to greet Rachel.

She was elbows deep in her home style pasta salad. I drapes my arm over her shoulder and gave her a side hug.

"Glad you're here, Ness." she told me, "Jake was a mess trying to figure out what to wear."

I snickered a little.

"Looks like it was with good reason. I look pretty hot if I do say so myself." Jacob retorted.

"You have no shame do you?" Billy asked as he rolled by on his way to the kitchen.

"Nope." Jacob said popping the P.

And he really shouldn't, he looks so handsome all dressed up. I could stare at him all day.

"Someone's feeling confident," Rachel mumbled,"Ness did you give him the best kiss of his life?"

"Not at all." I chuckled, "He'll get that soon enough."

When I could get him all to myself.

"Sounds like someone's getting lucky" Billy playfully nudged and winked at Jake before rolling to the trashcan to throw away his paper plate.

Jake's eyes nearly popped out his face as he scratched the back of his head, "Jesus, Dad.."

It brings me great humor to see Jacob squirm like the way he is now. The expression on his face literally looked like he just had the sex talk. He can't act like his family wouldn't catch onto his boost of confidence.

This evening will most definitely be interesting.


	15. Never Let Me Go

A/N: This chapter will be rather mature, so if you're not old enough to know what that means I suggest you read up until where Jake and Nessie go to his room. Also, there will be a question up for all of you to answer at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Never Let Me Go

Bella POV:

We arrived at Jake's house around 6:30, I could hear Renesmee's laughter and it brought a smile to my face. It made me feel good to come to the old red house to be with my daughter's in laws instead of coming here to break Jacob's heart.

I am really happy that Jake found the happiness he deserved, even when that happiness lies in my Renesmee. It felt weird at first, but seeing how my precious little girl fell head over heals for him made it all go away.

We all walked in together and greeted everyone. I just wanted to gobble up Jake's nephews! They were so darn cute! I gave Billy hug and for the first time, I didn't feel like he had a distaste for me. He actually seemed like he was happy to see Edward and me. I could understand though, we did give his son our most precious gem and it made him happy again.

I saw Edward smirk as Rachel came over to show me the turkey she made for dinner. He will tell me later. Jacob and Renesmee were sitting in the small dining room making googly eyes at each other. I felt Edward tense up when he saw what Renesmee was wearing and I laughed to myself. She can't wear her pajamas forever!

I came in to give the both of them a kiss on their heads and my spaz of a husband came in to do the same, only kissing Renesmee's head.

"What about me, Pops?" Jacob smirked causing Ness to laugh and Edward to frown.

Renesmee batted her eyelashes at her father and said 'please' knowing that would be the thing to make him cave in. Edward let out a deep sigh and gave Jacob a quick peck on his head. Of course, Jacob laughed hysterically with Renesmee and gave Edward a hearty pat on the back. I got in a few laughs myself from that.

Soon enough it was time for dinner and the rest if us stay for the prayer out of respect. Ness really seemed to enjoy the turkey Rachel made. It did smell pretty good for human food.

Jacob POV:

Dinner was so good, Rach is just as great of a cook as Mom was. She put her own twist on Mom's pasta salad recipe and it was perfect. My nephews are picky eaters and they licked their plates clean.

As a family tradition, we open gifts after dinner. Abe and Blake really enjoyed their mini train set and Dad nearly died when Rebecca, Rachel, and I pitched in to buy him an expensive Aerosmith box set. Rachel gave us all a tiny little bag with our names on it before she grabbed Paul's hand. I've never seen her smile as wide as she did right now.

"Okay, I want you all to pull what's in the bag right now." she told us all.

All of us pulled out the piece of paper in the bag and gasps and cheers erupted. I saw two tiny little circles on the small piece of paper, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"We're having twins! Identical to be exact!" Rachel announced with excitement.

Nessie got up to give Rach a big squeeze and then she put her hand on her small, growing bump.

"Congrats, Rach! You'll be a great mother." Nessie told her, "Have you come up with any names for them?"

"I don't have any so far, but I have so many ideas. I've always wanted to have a baby and now I'll have two!" My sister sighed happily.

Everyone, including myself, went on and on about their excitement of the two new additions to our family. Nessie and I were saving our gifts to each other later on tonight. I am really looking forward to spending alone time with Renesmee since it seemed that we never had time with just us.

It was nearly eight and the Cullen's were getting ready to leave. Renesmee told Bella and Edward that she was coming to Portland with me and she'll see them in Alaska in a week. I could tell Edward didn't like the idea of Renesmee and I having a romantic getaway, but he held his tongue. Nessie is mature enough to make her own decisions. Bella, on the other hand, gave me a shit load of emergency contacts and a list of everybody and their mom's number.

"You better take care of her, Black." She shook her finger and squinted her eyes at me, "Or I'll let Emmett eat you for dinner."

Nessie gasped and nearly shoved her parents out the door. I kissed the back of her neck as she shut the door and she hummed softly.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

We said our goodbyes to my family before going into my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and locked it. Nessie held out a wrapped box for me with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." She gingerly placed it in my hands.

I held her hand and led her to my bed while holding my gift with my other. We sat down together and I unwrapped it and found a beautifully made scrapbook. I could tell she has been working at this for months. As I flipped through the pages I found pictures from my trip up to Alaska and even our text messages. She did find it quite amusing to include screenshots of my tired face and bed hair. I flipped through more pages that were blank and I looked up at her.

"Those are for our future memories." She bit her lip, "There will be many."

"I love it." I cupped her cheek and held tightly onto the scrapbook, "I could feel your heart in this."

"That's what I wanted to you to feel. Imprint or not, I would've fell in love with you Jacob. There isn't a single soul out here for me but you." she breathed out as she held onto my hand, "I love you so much, Jacob."

I was on the brink of tearing up because of her words. I drew her closer to me and kissed her hard to take her breath away. Her small hands balled into fists in my hair as she moved her lips against mine and I felt her moan against me. I only pulled away to give Renesmee her gift.

She looked at me with adoration before she opened her gift, "Wow..."

With the help of Rebecca I made her a barrette to wear in her thick bronze curls everyday. On it I carved a wooden wolf and put diamond studs all around it. I picked up the barrette and pinned some of Nessie's hair back with it. It looked as beautiful as I thought it would on her.

"I love you." I whispered to her before pressing my lips onto her's.

I kept whispering that between our kisses and she sighed against my lips. My tongue brushed against her's softly and she pulled me closer. My shirt had to be wrinkled now, she was holding onto it so tightly. I gave her one final kiss before planting kisses along her jawline and down her neck. I felt her swallow as I neared her pulse point and I kissed it before tracing my tongue around it.

Renesmee's small hands moved down from my shoulders to the first button of my dress shirt. One by one she unbuttoned it until she saw my bare, toned chest. A finger traced down from my neck down to the top of my pants and I swear I almost lost it.

She pulled me down for another kiss and I reached my hand behind her back until I found the zipper to her tight dress. I slowly unzipped it and watched it fall. She wore a white with lace bra and underwear to match. I could smell and see just how turned on I made her. She was doing the exact same to me, the pants I'm wearing were starting to get tight.

I watched as she kicked off her dress and then she looked at me for approval to unbutton my pants. I nodded quickly. Hell yeah, she could unbutton anything on me anytime. As soon as she unbuttoned my pants I hurriedly took them off and she started to giggle.

Renesmee POV:

"You're such a dork." I giggled some more when he looked at me confusedly.

He was so happy for me to simply unbutton his pants. It would happen many times so he'll have to get used to it. I still liked to see him get excited though, it was a side of him only I got to see.

"Underwear stays on, okay?" I told him as I hitched my leg over him so I could straddle his hips.

"Okay." he said with a smile.

I didn't want my first time to be in his bedroom. We deserved better than that, it'll have to be perfect. Truthfully, I was scared of how it would feel the first time Jake and I would make love. Mom told me that Dad felt so guilty after their first time and I wouldn't want Jake to punish himself I showed any pain.

"Honey, I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. Ever." He interlaced his fingers with mine.

He must've heard my thoughts.

"I know, I just worry." I bit my lip.

Jacob kissed the corner of my mouth and smiled, "I worry too. Heck, I'm worried about what we're doing now."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Well yeah, you're just so beautiful and sexy and I'm just... Me." he said sheepishly.

"You being you is more than enough for me." I whispered to him, "Every inch of you is mine to treasure."

He let go of my hands and placed them on my hips before moving them against him. I felt his bulge against me and it felt so good. I was shocked to hear him moan with me. I continued to rock my hips back and forth and watched Jake's facial expression.

His fingers trailed up my spine to unhook my bra and it fell down my shoulders. I threw the piece of fabric across the room and pulled Jake's hand up to my breast. He gently palmed it as he kissed me deeply and I was puddy in his hands. I felt my nipples harden to his scorching touch and he planted hot kisses all over my chest.

Jacob surprised me by flipping us over so he was on top of me. I didn't think I'd like to be dominated until now. He guided my hand to his large bulge and instructed me on how to please him. He made low moaning noises and his eyes clenched shut once I started to do it on my own. Jake then cupped my womanhood and started to rub me outside of my underwear in a circular motion.

We rubbed each other as we kissed and shared sweet nothings to each other. I felt like I was about to explode-in the best way possible. Jake placed his hands on my ass and rose my hips up so he could grind against me. Our breaths instantly quickened until we both tensed up. I felt a flooding in my underwear once I took in a deep breath and Jacob's tent got a bit smaller. Is this what I think it is?

"Yep, we had an orgasm." Jacob confirmed my thoughts as he collapsed next to me.

Wow, that felt... Good. But I definitely had to put on my pajamas and a fresh pair of underwear. I gave Jake a peck before skipping to my suitcase to find myself some clothes to wear to sleep. I settled with an old Led Zepplin T-Shirt and a pair of blue polka dot underwear.

"Hot." Jake smirked at me as he got up to put on some clean boxers.

"I bet you got a good look at me, didn't you." I smacked his bare ass before crawling into his warm bed.

He got in soon after and pulled me close to him, "I couldn't help it."

"Pig." I mumbled before kissing him.

We kissed until it started to get more slow and we both fell fast asleep. The best rest we've had in since we met.

A/N: We want you to place a review/comment on this! What should Rachel name her twins?! Remember, they're identical so they'll either be two girls or two boys. Whichever one sounds the best will be featured in the story!


	16. American

A/N: This chapter will have a mature scene, if you're not into that, scroll until it's over.

Chapter 16: American

Renesmee POV:

Jacob woke me up at 4:30 in the morning, today is the day we are taking our trip to Portland. Our flight will be in a few hours at Seattle's airport. Jake gave me one of his old long sleeved shirts to keep me warm and I put on a pair of jeggings to go with it.

I busied myself with making sandwiches for our trip to the airport since I knew Jake would get hungry. I made him a tuna sandwich and also a turkey sandwich made from a portion of Rachel's Christmas turkey. I settled for some salami in the fridge. Jacob threw our bags and suitcases in the trunk before coming back inside to grab an apple to munch on.

"Ready when you are, babe." he said before taking a bite.

I grabbed the sandwiches and walked to him, "I made some food for us. We can get going."

Jacob finished up his apple before following me out the door. The air was cold and crisp, I was happy to wear Jake's warm shirt because I knew that it'll take awhile for the rabbit to warm up. I slid into the passenger seat and sifted through Jake's collection of CDs. I couldn't help but notice that he had a playlist of "Nessie songs". I'll have to play it. Jacob got into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition and I started to play the CD. The first song was a beautiful Lana Del Rey song, American.

"I can't believe you have this song."my lips curved into a small smile, "This is my song for you."

"Oh really?" Jacob's eyebrow raised as he sped off his driveway, "How so?"

"Just listen." I held one of his hands as I waited for the right moment of the tune to flood him with just exactly how he appears to me and why my heart will always belong to him.

_You make me crazy, you make me wild_

_Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child_

_Your skin so golden brown_

_Be young, be dope, be proud_

_Like an American_

I shared with Jake every memory I had with him and the ones I'd hope have. His eyes were a bit glossy but I got the smile I always long for. He kissed my hand softly and held it against his chest, his eyes still concentrated on the road. I knew that got to him and he'll tell me all about it when we wait to get boarded on the plane.

I then pulled out my phone and texted Mom. She could be just as much as a worrywart as Dad when I left home and I didn't want her to be the one with a heart attack. She replied almost instantly.

"Have fun, my love :). Take lots of pictures -Mom and Dad."

And I did just that. I snapped a few candid shots of Jake and took a few selfies. I'll wait until we're in the plane before I'll take picture of us together. The Nessie playlist had to be the cutest thing Jake had done, it had our love songs and of course, some of the songs I love the most.

Soon enough we pulled into Seattle-Tacoma International Airport and I helped Jake pull out our suitcases. He gave me a short kiss before he shut the trunk and we made our way to our flight. Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and lucky for us, not many people were going to Portland. We still had to wait though. I took a picture of Jake and I to send to Mom to let her know that we safely arrived at the airport. Jake found us a seating area for us and I soon realized just how tired I am when my head rested on his warm chest. His arm felt like my warmest blanket and he held onto me tightly. The flight will be at 7 so I have an hour to rest up.

I traced my fingers along Jacob's arm and listened to his breathing. My body instantly started to relax and my eyelids grew more and more heavy.

Jacob POV:

I stared at Renesmee's sleeping form and smiled to myself. I didn't think that after six months of dating and nine months of actually knowing each other that we would actually get this far. Our lives will never be the same after this week together. I couldn't wait to share my life with Renesmee and keep on finding more ways to love her. I couldn't wait for the day I could call her my wife and hopefully the mother of my children.

God, our children would be so beautiful. I really wanted a little girl who I could buy a million playhouses and tiaras, but if we had boys I'd be fine with that too. At least one of each would be perfect. They'd be a perfect mixture of us. I'd be amazed if they had her bronze hair. I knew Nessie wanted a baby, but it's best if we waited until after we're married to start trying for one. I also wondered how she felt about the fact that most of the pack either had children or were expecting one. If she wanted to have a baby it would be really hard to tell her that we should wait. I didn't want to take away her youth and I feel that Edward wouldn't be pleased if we were to have one when we aren't married.

I wanted her to be able to experience the things people her age get to experience without the added weight of children. For a while I just wanted it to be us. I wanted to be able to make love to her all night and wake up for a round two.

Call me selfish but for now I just wanted it to be us. We really needed to be mentally ready for a baby. I took my eyes off of my Renesmee for a moment to look at the flight schedule and noticed that ours were starting to board. Early flight I guess. I gently shook Nessie and she groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"We can sleep on the plane, honey." I said to her as I placed her on her feet, "It looks like we're leaving sooner than expected."

"Good." she whispered as she got up to pick up her suitcases.

We soon got into our plane and we picked out the seats near the pilot. Nessie said she liked the view from there. I was relieved that none of the passengers sat beside me. It would've been more than awkward trying to make out with Renesmee when someone is sitting next to us. The pilot cracked a few plane jokes while giving us an overview and before we knew it, we were in the clouds.

A flight attendant came around to us to ask if I wanted anything, totally ignoring Nessie. It was obvious she trying to flirt but I had eyes for only one girl. Nessie, however, was pissed. Once the flight attendant left to get me some orange juice, I heard Renesmee mumble "stupid bitch" under her breath.

I pulled up the armrest so I could scoot closer to her and and swung her legs up to rest on my lap. She had the cutest pout and she rolled her eyes.

"You're all mine, Black. I don't like her making googly eyes at you." she admitted.

I chuckled softly and traced her bottom lip with my thumb, "We'll give her something to make googly eyes at."

Renesmee gave me an Edwardish smirk before kissing me. I reciprocated her affections and kissed her right back. Thank goodness for super hearing, I heard the flight attendant's heels click towards us. I sucked on Nessie's bottom lip before brushing my tongue against her's.

"Your orange juice, sir." She coughed.

Nessie giggled against my lips and made an exaggerated moan as I grabbed her ass.

"Excuse me!" the flight attendant tapped her foot.

I gave Nessie a peck before finally giving my attention to the rather red flight attendant, "Thanks."

She nearly shoved the drink in my hands before she swiftly walked towards the back. Renesmee laughed as I took a sip of my juice. That's what she gets for trying to make my Nessie mad. Besides, her name was Quinn. She looks like she always has a stick up her butt.

"I can't believe we did that." Ness choked out.

"Serves her right." I said smugly, "I bet she'll think twice before coming to us again."

Nessie wrapped her arms around my torso and smiled, "You're the best."

"And so are you." I whispered, "Do you think you could show me that thing again?"

Renesmee rose her hand up to touch my cheek and she flooded me with the memories we had with each other again. It started from when I accidentally dumped punch all over her shirt and then imprinted on her. It was amazing to see how imprinting worked for the other perspective. She then showed me our months of endless texting and FaceTime calls to the day I surprised her at Alaska. There were bittersweet moments and there were great ones like our first kiss and many other great ones. I felt myself heat up when she gave me a glimpse of the night we shared. She then showed me what she wanted for us. We had a little family, we lived in a nice home and our children were so beautiful. It almost felt like a dream.

I smiled as she pulled her hand down. The day where I could spend my life with Renesmee will be the best. I kissed her forehead and played with her curls as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't wait to start making her dreams come true, I will make sure our future will be as perfect as she wanted it. With time of course.

Renesmee shifted a bit so she could rest her head on my chest and she closed her eyes. I guess she hit the snooze button. I listened to her breathing before falling asleep myself.

Renesmee POV:

"All passengers, please fasten your seatbelt as we are preparing for our landing." the pilot said.

Being myself, my super hearing heard him loud and clear. At least I got some sleep. I shook Jake's shoulders to wake him up and I crawled out of his lap to buckle my seatbelt. The landing went smoothly and Jake and I carried our luggage out of the plane. It was cold in Oregon, but not terribly groggy. As we left the airport, Jake called us a taxi to take us to Hotel Vintage Portland. I felt an adrenaline rush through me, we finally made it and I would get to see Best Coast in a few short hours.

Jake pulled me into his chest to keep me warm until the taxi arrived. Perks of having a shape shifting boyfriend is that they never get cold, he could share all of his warmth. I kissed his collar bone and gave him a squeeze.

"Our lives are going to change Nessie, I know it." he whispered to me.

"They already have." I told him before going on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

The taxi didn't take long to get here and Jake and I soon made our way to our hotel. From what I understand, we were staying in an elite evening, we're going to the concert then to an Italian restaurant. Everything else was a mystery, Jacob refuses to tell me anything. He probably has an elaborate plan up his sleeve.

The taxi pulled into Hotel Vintage Portland and we took our luggage into our reserved suite. It was absolutely beautiful. The clichè rose petals led to the luxurious king sized bed. It looked so comfortable. The bathroom was in the next room, the bathtub was big enough to fit Jake and it also had jets. Jacob snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he placed a wrapped box in my hands.

"You're spoiling me." I grinned while I tore open the box, "Best Coast T-Shirts?!"

"You bet! We're going to match." Jake held up his own shirt.

I hugged my shirt tightly and looked up at my love, "You're the best, Jake."

"I know." He replied smugly before giving me a peck, "I'll let you wash up first.

I placed my shirt down on the cool bathroom counter before digging through my suitcase. I found my pretty pink skater dress and a pair of dark brown platforms. I could always pull my shirt over it and it would still look nice. I took my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I made sure my bath water was piping hot and I put in some bubble soap and bath salts to make my skin nice and smooth.

I sank into the tub and let the water jets do its job. My body let itself relax and it felt so nice. All of a sudden I felt the water shift and I opened my eyes to see Jacob sitting in the tub with me. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks as he motioned me towards him. I abided and turned around so I laid on his chest.

"I thought it would be better if I were to join you."Jake said as he kissed the spot behind my ear.

I hummed softly and nodded,"Much better."

Jake grabbed a loofa and lathered it with soap before gently rubbing it against my body. He took his time, especially around certain areas. Oh how I wished he would touch me at my sensitive place. I bit down on my lip and pressed his hand against me.

"Oh you want to try that?" He raised a brow at me.

"Please.." I breathed out.

Jake let the loofa float on the water before he cupped my womanhood. My breath grew shaky as he kissed along my neck and started to rub along my lips. He used his other hand to massage the side of my breast. His hands were the perfect touch that I always desire. Jake's index finger pressed against the most sensitive part of my womanhood and went in an up and down motion.

"Jake!" I gasped out as I gripped tightly onto his forearms.

His tongue ran underneath my jaw as his movements grew more faster. I was nearly trembling to this more than perfect sensation. He parted my lips with his index and thumb and gently touched my opening.

"Do you want me to go inside?" he asked softly.

I gulped and nodded quickly.

"Relax yourself." He told me before his finger slowly entered me.

It was a tight fit, but eventually something bigger would be inside me. It was best if I got used it now. He thrusted his finger in and out of me and moved it against my walls. After a little bit, he added another finger and went in a scissoring motion to help stretch me out.

At first it felt kind of uncomfortable, but as I allowed myself to relax and feel his touch it felt more exhilarating. Feeling his fingers pump in and out of me is so euphoric. My moans were soft and breathy. Jake whispered encouraging words in my ear and planted open mouth kisses all over my neck and shoulder. I felt over the edge, hell I was falling down over the cliff. Jake's fingers moved swiftly with my moans until he felt me tense up.

"Oh, God!" I sighed out as I felt myself reach a breathtaking climax.

Jake grinned and removed his fingers. He grabbed some soap and lathered me up again. I guess I dirtied myself up again.

"If that felt good, making love will be ecstasy." he said to me as he massaged soap into my back.

I rinsed my body and turned around to face Jacob, "I want to make love to you,Jake."

I watched his lips curve into a smile. I knew he wanted to too. He played with a few strands of my hair before pulling me in for a kiss. My lips met his briefly before I pulled away to start washing him up.

"Maybe we could try tonight?" He proposed.

That would be ideal. The hotel is lovely and it was only just us. We don't have to worry about any family members hearing us. Especially mines.

"That sounds nice." I pursed my lips together to hide my excitement.

Jake gave me a quick peck before rinsing himself off and I pulled out the tub stopper. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before handing him one.

"Thanks." he smiled and wrapped the towel around his hips.

I stared at him for a moment before blushing. As I try to walk away, Jake grabs my hands and pulls me toward him. His lips hovered over mine for what seemed like forever before he gave me the softest kiss.

"If you keep being adorable, we'll never be able to leave this place." Jacob whispered as he played with the top of my towel.

"I can't miss this, babe." I laughed softly before I started to dry myself off and put on my outfit.

Jake did the same and he got out our tickets. I bundled my hair up to a cute bun and applied my favorite peach lip gloss. I felt taller in these platforms, but it was okay because it made it easier to smooch Jacob. I made sure my new favorite barrette was at the base of my bun before grabbing my ticket from Jacob.

"Oh wait!" Jake said before digging through his suitcase.

I eyed him curiously as he stuffed an object in his pocket. He did it fast enough that my eyes couldn't catch up with it. Sneaky.

"You're not putting your hands in there." He silenced my thoughts as he interlocked his fingers with mine, "It'll be worth it though."

"You know I hate surprises." I groaned.

That's something I inherited that from my sweet mom. I remember when she practically threw my aunts and uncles out the house when they planned a whole shebang for her twenty-first birthday without her consent. Dad sure got a laugh out of Mom squirming in her seat. It was pretty funny to see her get flustered. Apparently she had quite the reputation of being a flustered mess when she was still human.

"That's what makes it better, babe." Jacob grinned and led me out of the hotel.

I knew he'd say that. I'm sure he's getting all happy about my curiosity. He kissed my knuckles and gave me a loving smile. That was more than enough to relieve any frustration I felt.

"You better be right." I narrowed my eyes.

We soon arrived at the venue and exchanged tickets for neon wristbands. An usher directed us to our section and I nearly screamed. In just a few short minutes, I'll see Best Coast in the flesh. Everyone seemed just as excited to see them as me, I mean it's only been a couple of years since their last tour. The band followed one another out from backstage and gave us a bow. The kicked off the show with When the Sun Don't Shine. Jacob swayed slowly with me to the song. His arms so warm around me as we sang along.

Best Coast had a perfect combination of fun songs and slow songs. As I watched the guitarist strum a familiar tune, I started to get excited.

"Renesmee, this is for you." Bethany spoke into the microphone before singing the first verse to When I'm With You.

For me?

I turned to Jake to see him kneeling on one knee with a small box in hand. Is this what I think it is? My eyes started to well up as I looked at my glowing Jacob.

"Jake, you planned all of this?" I nearly whispered.

He nodded before taking in a deep breath, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take this chance to be mine forever. Will you marry me and be the happiest woman on Earth?"

He opened the box and there lied a beautiful silver band with a princess cut diamond with small sapphires surrounding it. My tears were definitely flowing as I slowly nodded.

"Yes!" I squeaked out as he slid the ring into my finger.

Perfect fit. The audience cheered as Jake, my fiancé, stood up and kissed me hard. I looked up at him to see that he also had been crying. We laughed softly as we wiped each other's faces.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Black!" I smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much." Jake whispered to me before kissing me again.

And we did that for the rest of the show.

A/N: How'd you like that?! Name suggestions are still open and they'll be revealed at Rachel's baby shower. Until next time friends!


	17. Ceilings

A/N: The chapter starts off with a lemon, scan through if needed.

Chapter 17: Ceilings

Jacob POV:

I couldn't keep my hands off of Nessie. We didn't even make it to dinner, I had to call us an Uber to take us back to our hotel. When Nessie wasn't admiring her ring or singing along with Bethany, she was making out with me. These moments of passion felt different than before. I could feel her burning desire as kissed me over and over again. She was ready for this next step and I was just as ready to take it with her.

I paid our driver a bit extra cash and I helped Nessie out the car. Her eyes had so much love in them, a love that she just found on top of the love she has for me already. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have a woman like her. One day she'd be my wife and I could spend every day being the happiest man on Earth.

I dug out our room key and I led Renesmee to inside of the hotel. As soon as we got inside the elevator, I pulled Nessie close to me and traced my thumb along her jawline.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look with your hair up like that?" I said with a smirk on my face, "I can't wait to mess it all up."

"You're pretty hot yourself, Black." she winked at me before pulling me in for another kiss.

I kissed her back and pushed her against the elevator wall. Her hands formed tiny fists on my T-shirt, reeling me in. My lips trailed to her neck and I made my mark on her. Nessie was in the middle of a broken moan before the elevator door opened to our floor. Nessie nearly dragged me to our hotel suite and I quickly unlocked the door.

Renesmee kicked her platforms off and then rushed to the bathroom. I laughed at her and kicked off my own shoes before crashing onto the bed. This bed is the most comfortable thing ever. I allowed myself to relax as Ness did her business in the bathroom.

I couldn't wait for what's in store tonight. Nessie and I were going to finally make love for the first time. We'll be connected on a whole other level. It will be one of the most special moments of our lives, something we've never shared with anyone before. If I'm feeling nervous, Nessie definitely is too. I heard the door click open and I automatically sat up.

I saw my beautiful Nessie slowly walking from behind the door in a blue satin robe and red cheeks. I smiled and got up to walk to her. Her breath quickened as I held her hand and I kissed every single knuckle. She gave me her perfect smile and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much." I said for the millionth time.

"I love you too." she whispered back to me.

I softly kissed her lips and gently placed my hands on the small of her back. She sighed against my lips and she slowly slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues gently brushed against each other's as our hands roamed. I could hear her heart rate accelerating as my hands cupped her breasts and then went back down her slim waist.

I picked her up and walked to our bed, our lips not parting from each other's. Her hands raked my back before she got to the end of my shirt and started to pull it up. I helped her take it off and I watched as she admired my bare chest. I undid the tie to her robe and I smiled at her choice in underwear. She wore a red push up bra and lacy red panties to match.

Her fingers hooked around my pants before she tugged them down. I shook them off and pressed myself against her. She pulled my face down to her chest and I planted wet kisses all over them. I reached behind her back to unhook her bra and I pulled it right off of her. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked on it gently as I moved my hand down to rub where she wanted me most. She moaned loud and clear, she didn't need to suppress anything now. I slid a finger into her and moved to her other nipple. Her hips bucked as my fingers moved around her and I could feel her body temperature rising.

Nessie's hand suddenly slid down my boxers and gripped on my semi-hard member. Her hand moved up and down my shaft excruciatingly slow. I let out a deep moan as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I heard Nessie moan with me as I stuck in another finger. I opened my eyes to an amazing sight of Nessie's more than perfect face looking right at me. I leaned down to peck her lips before I pulled my fingers out and slid down her underwear. Renesmee smiled at me nervously and followed my lead by pulling down my boxers.

We were naked in front of each other, there was nothing we could hide from each other. It was at this very moment where I knew for sure that Nessie and I were ready for this. She placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a searing kiss.

Renesmee POV:

I kissed him a bit to ease any nervousness I had in me. I've wanted to do this Jacob for what seems like forever and now other forces are scaring the wits out of me. Jake shushed those forces out of me. He really is my other half and he knows me inside and out.

"It's okay to be nervous, I am too." Jake read my thoughts, "But if it hurts too much, we'll try again some other time."

"Okay." I stuttered.

I took in deep breaths to relax my body. I rubbed Jacob's back and gave him the signal to start. Jacob positioned himself over my entrance before slowly entering me. I bit down my lip to deal with the stinging better. I knew Jacob was well endowed, but shit. He filled me completely and I let out a shaky breath.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked me worriedly.

I rubbed his back some more and nodded, "Just stay there for a moment, I'll tell you when to go again."

"You're so beautiful, Nessie.." Jacob whispered as he brushed my damp hair off my face.

"So are you," I smiled softly, "Okay, start again."

Jake slowly pulled out of me and went back inside. The stinging was still there but it wasn't as bad as when he first went in. I gave his back a push and he went out then in again. His pace was slow and steady, exactly what I needed. The pain I felt before subsided to pleasure and each thrust Jacob made overwhelmed me with the greatest feeling. I could hardly speak all I could do was moan.

I could tell Jake felt great too, his eyes were clenched shut and his lips parted with his every moan. I'd hear him mumble my name incoherently every time my walls tightened around him. This is what making love with your soul mate truly feels like.

Jacob lifted my hips with his strong hands and thrusted deeper inside of me, causing me to let out a small squeak. I never thought it would be so hot to watch Jake move inside of me. The way the beads of sweat ran down to that beautiful chest and how his muscles flexed whenever his hips met mine was more than enough to turn me on.

"You feel so good, Ness.." Jake moaned out.

"Oh God, Jake." I sighed as he slammed into me again.

As his pace grew faster, I felt my climax come faster too. I could tell his was too because his moans became more frequent and louder. I arched my back to give us some resistance and it drove us both insane. His shaft would ever so slightly brush against my most sensitive place with his thrusts. This unbelievable sensation would be my new favorite type of drug, once I have it I'll always want more.

"Jacob, I'm almost there." I gulped as I tried to hold back a moan.

"Oh fuck!" Jake gritted his teeth before pulling out and releasing onto my tummy.

Looks like he's way ahead of me. I took a labored breath as I also climaxed. Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and wiped some of his sweat off his face. I pressed my lips against him again before looking up at him.

"You're so perfect." I stared deep into his eyes.

"And so are you." Jake complimented me before rolling beside me, "I'm going to call room service, want anything to eat?"

I tapped my chin, "Steak and a small salad sounds good. I'm going to shower, these sheets and blankets better be replaced when I'm out. I can't sleep in a dirty bed."

"Oh, honey. We're just going to dirty it up again." Jake teased and I swore my face was red.

"Jacob!" I gasped, "It won't hurt for you to change the bed set."

"I'll do it." he kissed my temple, "I just love getting you worked up."

He is so bad. I pouted at him before scurrying off to the bathroom. I made sure that my shower was piping hot. As the water heated up, I admired my engagement ring before taking it off and placing it on the counter. I can't risk it going down any drains.

My muscles instantly relaxed under the constant stream of water. I washed all the dirt and grime off my body and then I washed my hair. It was nice to be clean after all the dirty stuff Jake and I did. After my shower I changed into a Nirvana tank and a pair of Aeropostale sweat pants. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and rejoined Jake in our room.

He was reading a magazine and he did everything I asked. His arms invited me in like they always do. I curled into his lap and inhaled his scent, he still smelled like sex. Thank goodness he was fully dressed because I'd just go crazy.

"Our food will be here in five minutes." Jake spoke.

"Mmm, can't wait." I licked my lips.

Jake's phone vibrated and he dug in his pocket to see who texted him. I watched as his face curved into a big smile.

"It's Jared, Kim just gave birth and he sent us a picture." Jake showed me.

They named him Jared Isaac Cameron. He will definitely be quite the little charm. Kim just looked so happy to have her little boy in her arms. Although I was happy that Kim and little Jared were healthy, I felt my heart sink. Ever since Dad told me that I would be able to have children, I've wanted to have one with Jacob. I knew it was best to start a family once we're married, but I still wanted to have a baby.

A little perfect combination of the man I love and myself to cherish forever is the best gift any woman could have. I wanted to know that crazy feeling new mothers get the first time they feel their child move in them or finally feel the love that only a child can give you when you first hold them.

I am hardly ready to be a mother right now and I am well aware of it. It's really hard to be around the imprints and their growing families and not know the joys of being a mother or the burdens of a temper tantrum. What matters most right now is my relationship with Jake. We had to get our lives on track before thinking about bringing a child into the mix.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a light knocking on the door. I got off Jake's lap and answered the door. A waiter wheeled a small table inside and read us out order before retreating. Jake's face lit up as he opened the lid to his chicken parmesan and kale salad. I handed him a fork, knife, and some of my salad dressing. My steak was just the way I liked it and my ceasar salad wasn't so bad either.

Our dinner in the hotel room was perfect. It was intimate and quiet rather than what we'd get at the Italian restaurant we were going to go to. Jake got a little bit of tomato sauce on the corner of his lips and I wiped it off with my thumb.

"You're so cute." Jake chuckled.

"What?" I laughed myself.

Jake passed me a napkin and I wiped my hand with it, "You heard me."

"You know who else would be cute?" I crinkled up my napkin.

"Hmmm?" Jake replied with a mouthful of his salad.

"Our kids." I held his hand.

I watched as Jake's lips curved into a smile and he finished chewing before swallowing.

"They would be." he finally spoke.

"Our perfect little creation would have my hair, your cute smile, and a mixture of our skin tones." I sighed dreamily.

"That sounds so perfect, Ness." Jake rubbed his thumb against my hand, "I want that so bad."

"I do too." I grinned.

"But just think, in a few short months when we're married and in our home we could start building a family." Jake said excitedly.

"I love that Jake." I replied, "It's perfect."

Jake fed me a bite of his dinner before finishing it up. Our dinner was quite pleasant and the best part was that we didn't have to leave the comfort of our bed. I wheeled the small table outside of our door and I jumped into Jake's arms.

"Hold on." Jake pulled out his phone and I heard him connect it to a Bluetooth speaker,"Dance with me."

I smiled when I heard the intro of The Moon Song. I stood on Jake's feet and swayed along with him. I felt the vibrations of his humming and it eased me so much. I wanted this to be everyday for us so bad.I couldn't be anymore grateful that my goofball dumped punch all over my shirt.

Bella POV:

"Bella! Bella! Check your phone!" Alice squealed.

We were getting ready to head back to Alaska and Alice has been acting like a spaz since we visited Dad's house. Edward couldn't figure out what she was freaking out about, she kept on thinking about magazine photos around him. I finally had enough of her constant squeals and decided to check my phone. I kept it off when Renesmee texted me that she made it to Portland so I wouldn't be tempted to bug her.

A notification went off and it was a picture message from my Renesmee. I looked up at Alice and she had the widest smile. I opened it and gasped.

My little girl is engaged.

She had a beautiful ring on her ring finger. I could see the happiness in her and Jake's face. I turned to go find Edward but he was already there.

"I guess I'll have to call him 'son' soon." Edward sighed.

I hugged my husband and gave him a smile,"Our baby girl has to grow up sometime, honey."

"Rose looks like we're catching a flight to Paris!" Alice sang.

Even if this moment is bittersweet for Edward and I, we're genuinely happy for the both of them. If anyone deserves happiness it's definitely those two. Now it was our time to watch my little girl become what she was always meant to be.

A/N: There will be one more chapter of Jake and Nessie's Portland trip and then we're back in Alaska. Remember, baby name suggestions for Rachel's twins are still available up until her baby shower.


	18. Your Bones

Chapter 18: Your Bones

Renesmee POV:

The entire week I've been here with Jake had been the best. Today is our last day in Portland and we're taking a flight back to Seattle. I tried really hard not to think that it would be awhile before I could see Jake again. I know that it'll be difficult to depart from him and I knew I'd probably cry but for now I needed to be happy about all the great memories I shared with him during our week.

Jake was right about this trip changing our lives. I never expected that I'd be engaged to him nor did I think we'd take the next step in our relationship. I'm pretty sure that making love to Jacob every night was not part of my agenda either. Nonetheless, I wouldn't take anything back. We were stronger now, strong enough for each other.

I texted Mom a picture of my engagement ring. I wanted to tell her in person, but I just couldn't wait! She and Dad were happy for Jake and I. I could picture Aunt Alice picking out fabric swatches and Aunt Rose making appointments for food tasting and floral arrangements. With a family as big as mine, there is no way that my wedding wouldn't be a huge bash.

The princess that I am, I wanted a castle wedding with beautiful statues and a stone water fountain. If Alice sees far enough in the future, she'll know exactly how I want my dress to be. Once I get back to Alaska, I'll be undoubtedly spoiled by my rich vampire family.

Jake told his family the news too. As expected, the twins were overjoyed and Billy gave us his blessings. We were really shocked to hear that Rachel and Paul eloped New Years' Day. Jake was disappointed he couldn't see his sister get married but Rach reassured him that they're saving the big ceremony after the babies were born. She wanted to fit their mother's dress perfectly.

After we told our families about our engagement, Jake and I went to an aquarium. I've never been to one and according to Jacob, it's one of the greatest wonders of the world. He was like a kid in a candy store. His eyes sparkled at the different species of fish and it was so adorable to see this side of him. We took a little break from our tour to eat at a nearby cafe after a couple of hours. It was a good idea because Jake was starving.

I ordered myself a hamburger since it was the only meat besides chicken on the menu. Gosh, I can't wait to sink my teeth into a mountain lion. Jacob ordered himself a greasy barbecue chicken pizza with a large soda. Thank goodness he isn't like a regular human, the way he eats he'd be well on his way to obesity.

"I can't wait to see the shark exhibit, Ness. You'll definitely love that." Jake sucked some of the barbecue sauce off his finger.

I never sank my teeth into a shark before, I wonder how that's like.

"I'm sure I will, honey." I handed him a napkin, "We should also stop by the souvenir shop. I want to get something for Abe and Blake."

"They'd like that a lot, especially from their Auntie Ren." Jake said before taking a sip from his drink.

"Ooh! And a couple of onesies for the twins!" I added.

Jake chuckled and shook his head, "You're spoiling those two in the womb, I can't imagine how spoiled they'll be once they're here."

"Well they're going to be my nieces or nephews too." I defended,"They know that Uncle Jake loves them, but they also need to know that I do too."

Jake held my hand in his and beamed, "They know you do."

I enjoyed our short moment of silence before I heard my phone buzz. It was no one else but my dear Aunt Alice. She has been sending me pictures for the wedding nonstop all day, asking for what I wanted. While I did appreciate the help, I wanted to spend the last day in Portland with Jake in peace.

"Alice?" Jaded asked knowingly.

"None other." I shook my head and pulled out my phone, "She wants to know how many groomsmen we're having."

"Just the pack boys, include Leah please. I won't hear the end of it if she isn't a part of the wedding." Jake groaned.

"Trust me, I'll need the extra lady as a bridesmaid. So six, right?" I confirmed.

Jake nodded, "What did Alice get done so far?"

"Color scheme, bridesmaid dresses, and now groomsmen tuxedos." I listed, "I'm pretty sure I'm in for a trip to Paris with Aunt Rose once I'm back in Alaska."

"Wow." Jake made an 'oh' face.

"Mmhmm. We have a lot to prepare for our big day. Grandma Esme sent me a picture of our little place inside of my family's property." I opened up the message for Jake to see, "I know Dad put her up to it, he wants me close still."

"I don't mind that as long as we're far away enough for privacy." Jake held his hands up.

"I'll make sure of that." I reassured him, "Besides, I'm pretty sure my parents don't want to hear our rather passionate moments."

Jake smirked before taking another bite of his pizza, "You were so hot last night."

I felt my face heat up as I recalled last nights memories. I was straddling Jake as he sat up to be close to me. It was so intimate being with him that way. We loved every bit of it.

"That felt so amazing, Jake." I whispered, "What am I going to do once we're apart?"

"It won't be a long departure this time." he kissed my knuckles, "We'll be together before we know it."

I believe him. Since we are engaged and soon to be married, us being apart for a long period of time will be the past. From the looks of it, Jake would be leaving La Push to move up in Alaska with me. I felt a little guilty that he would be the one making the move from his family and pack, but this would only be temporary. One day, we'll go back to Washington to be with his family and hopefully we'll have our own little family to teach the Quileute traditions. Both Jake and I thought it would be best if we stayed with my family in Alaska for awhile especially when we start growing our family. A family that never sleeps would be ideal to have in that point of our lives.

"You're right." I pursed my lips together, "Let's go see that shark exhibit, shall we?"

"You bet!" Jake hopped out of his chair.

Edward POV:

"Edward, you have to let me take Renesmee to Paris when she comes back." Rosalie pleased for the fifth time today.

"That Paris trip could wait a couple days after." I nearly groaned, "Renesmee and I have a car show to attend to."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me folded her arms, "Come again?"

I shut the book I was reading and sighed, "It's the European models, her favorite, she has been waiting all year for this!"

"Must I remind you that she is a girl? That she'd rather try on a pair of pink pumps than look at bunch of cars?!" Rosalie's arms flew up.

Truth be told, it's the other way around. Although Renesmee is a girly girl, she has a love for cars. It was something we could bond over. Ever so often, she would come to the garage to help her old man fix up the Volvo and she enjoyed every bit of it. I bet she was thinking up ways to improve Jacob's old rabbit too.

"A couple days after and that's final." I pushed.

Rosalie growled and went on her way. She loved Ness as if she was her own daughter, but a couple of days won't hurt.

"She asked again?" Bella asked.

"Yep." I turned around to hug her.

Bella snickered a little and rested her head on my chest, "Good, Renesmee and I have to finish reading Gulliver's Travels."

I find it quite adorable that Bella still read to Renesmee before bed. Whenever Renesmee felt up to it, she would read with Bella. It was their special time together. Instead of going shopping for jewelry or shoes, those two liked to go to local book fairs. Much appreciated by Bella. Renesmee is a mixture of all of us really. She likes fashion like her aunts, cooking with Esme, watching sports with her uncles, and sometimes she likes to brainstorm with Carlisle.

"Can you believe she's coming home tonight?" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"It'll be great for her to be back. A week is too long." Bella bit her lip, "You know Jacob will spend the night right?"

I sighed in response.

"Those two are inseparable. I have to prepare myself to comfort her once he makes his leave." Bella looked up at me, "You know how that goes."

It was almost a nightmare when Jacob had to leave the first time. She locked herself in her room and only allowed a select few inside. If you were allowed in, she didn't speak much and God forbid bring Jacob up. The only thing that put her at ease was hearing his voice. I am positive that their week together has Renesmee at her happiest and once they officially move into their home, she'll always be at her happiest.

"Well if Jacob is staying over, he's in for a movie night." I brushed some hair off of Bella's face, "My choice."

"Brutal." Bella chuckled softly.

Jacob POV:

"All passengers of B-12, get ready to board." I heard over the loudspeaker.

That's us. Nessie and I are taking a flight down to Seattle and then I'd drive her up to Alaska. I promised Bella I'd have her back home tonight so Nessie and I are taking turns driving. We're only taking breaks for gas and a few snacks. I could tell Ness was bummed out that our trip has come to an end, I'll make sure we have plenty of trips like these. This week has been so perfect in every single way and I'll remember it forever. I'm sure my fiancée will have tons of fun gathering up photos to include in my scrapbook.

"That's us Nessie." I gently nudged her.

Nessie picked up her suitcases and followed behind me, "I bet it's raining in Seattle."

"Most likely." I laughed a little bit.

"You know... We've never kissed in the rain before." she smirked in a very Edwardish way.

"You're quite right, I'll have to change that." I smirked right back at her.

We'll probably be a little cold and wet, but I wouldn't decline the offer of a make out session with Renesmee. Thinking about her wet hair clinging to the sides of her face almost made my pants a tight fit. The airport is no place for thinking such things so to prevent any embarrassment I thought about French fries.

Mmm, food. My mouth is watering just thinking about that. Definitely ordering something appetizing once we're seated. Maybe Nessie is a little hungry too, I'll order meat so she'll give it a try. She likes the non carnivorous dishes that Esme makes the most. If you'd ask me, I think sweet little Esme adds blood as a secret ingredient to keep Ness hooked.

"Honey, are you hungry?" Renesmee asked.

"A little, I'll order something for both of us to eat. You have to eat a little bit before you go hunting again." I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I guess you're right." she pouted, "Nothing too greasy."

"Anything for you, Nessie." I kissed her temple.

I let Ness take her seat by the window. We saw that rude flight attendant, Quinn again not too long after. I tried my best not to laugh when she scowled at Nessie, especially when Renesmee winked at her. She'll come back soon enough, I needed to get some food. The pilot reviewed plane safety rules and whole bunch of boring stuff that I wasn't really interested in.

I pressed a service button a few minutes after take off while Renesmee looked for a magazine to read. Quinn showed up a short moment later and averted her gaze from us, fixing her eyes on her notepad.

"You rang, sir?" she said quickly.

"Um yeah, can I get pork chops with a poached egg?" I looked up at her, "Pork chops, extremely rare please."

"You do realize that'll give you-" she started.

"Thank you." I interrupted.

She rolled her eyes and wrote down what I wanted, "And you, ma'am?"

"I'm still a miss." Nessie extended her left arm across my chest to expose her engagement ring to Quinn.

Wow, spiteful Nessie is pretty hot.

"Anyways, I don't really want anything." she smirked, "But do you have any wedding magazines back there? We're a bit lacking."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock and she kept on opening and closing her mouth.

"I'll look in on that." she finally spoke before retreating.

"I think I'm done being mean to her now." Renesmee grinned smugly.

She's more like Edward than I thought. It's quite hilarious, Bella would totally scold her if she saw this. Nonetheless, I love every bit of her. Even the little green monster that she lets out ever so often. Before I know it, Renesmee will be my wife and I'll spend everyday of eternity grateful that I even had the chance to love her. Before her, imprinting was like a sick joke to me and now it's something totally different. Imprinting isn't a simple thing that you could explain to someone, it's like an unspoken bond that could not ever be severed. I will never see any woman the way I see Nessie and I am more than okay with that.

"Renesmee Black. It has a nice ring to it." I turned to face her.

"I've practiced writing that signature ever since we made it official. It's so perfect." she hummed as she scooted closer to me, "My dreams are coming true, thanks to you."

"I'd do anything for you." I pressed my lips against her forehead, "You're my one and only love."

"I love you too, Jacob. So very much." she breathed out, "I never thought I'd ever say that to anyone other than my family, I really thought I'd spend an eternity alone."

"Never." I shook my head, "You will always have me."

She kissed my lips and then buried her face into the crook of my neck. I rested my hand on the small of her back and inhaled her sweet scent. As long as we have each other, we'll never face a lonely existence.


	19. Open Season

A/N: Hey! We're going to include some links of the dresses Nessie is looking at throughout the chapter so you, the reader, could visualize. Also, baby name suggestions are still up so please give us anything. All ideas are welcomed. Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter

Chapter 19: Open Season

Renesmee POV:

It's great to be back in Alaska. I was actually starting to miss the snow and the harsh weather. Dad told me about the car show tomorrow and I nearly squealed. I was excited to see my favorite European brands all shined up and brand new. But I was even more focused on sinking my teeth into a mountain lion or a nice moose.

I went hunting with Mom, Dad, and Jake. I saw Jake in his wolf form for the first time. He's still beautiful with his golden brown fur and his eyes were still my favorite brown ones I fell in love with. I knew wolves from the Quileute tribe were big, but I never had a chance to really see it until now. Jake kneeled down for me and I climbed onto his back. He still smelled like himself and it comforted me.

We ran in the forest with my parents and I let my nose go wild. I caught the scent of a mountain lion pretty quick. Score! I leapt off from Jake's back and sank my teeth into the warm blood. Delish. I stood up from the carcass and walked to Jake who nuzzled his snout into my shoulder.

"Dad says we have a movie night ahead of us, but I prefer to do something else." I whispered, "Let's get there before they do."

I ran along Jake this time and raced him back to my home. I could smell Grandma Esme whipping something up for Jake to eat for when we go to the big house. My house wasn't too far away and I knew Mom and Dad were probably being gross again in the forest so they wouldn't be back until another hour. And if Aunt Alice didn't warn them already, they were steering clear from our home for a little bit and taking their time.

As soon as we reached my house, Jake went behind a tree to phase back and I opened the door and waited for him to come in. He walked in only wearing shorts and I swear I was on fire. Jake walked towards to me, slower than usual and his eyes were locked in mines.

I need to remind myself to thank God my parents were out because there is no way I could keep myself quiet when Jake looks this damn good. I held onto Jake's shoulders and hoisted myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. Both of his hands held onto my bum as he walked us upstairs into my bedroom. He slammed me against the door and made it shut loudly then he kissed me hard.

He tore my shirt open, never breaking his lips away from me and palmed both of my breasts. I moaned against his lips and grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pressed myself against his growing hardness. It was all so fast and I knew my panties had to be drenched.

"Oh God, Nessie." Jake breathed out as he planted open mouth kisses all over my chest.

I couldn't even respond, my breathing was uneven and I was feeling so many sensations all at the same time. Jacob's warm hand reached behind my back to unhook my bra and he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I am definitely going to miss being with him this way, thank goodness he won't be gone for long.

Jake transitioned to the other nipple and he started to unbutton my jeans. I guess he could tell that I made no plans to wait, I needed him inside now. He kissed up my neck and back to my lips before staring into my eyes. He slid a hand down my pants and he started to rub against my womanhood through my underwear.

"You're already so wet." he smirked.

I moaned softly and bit down on my lip, "I need you Jake."

"But where exactly?" he teased as he started to walk us to my bed.

"You know where!" I scowled.

Jake laughed as he laid me down and he hovered over me, "I do, but I want you to say it."

"Inside." I groaned as I pulled down his pants.

Thankfully he didn't have anything under.

"Of where?" he asked as he yanked down my pair of jeans.

"Of me, dammit!" I nearly growled.

Jake pecked my lips and pulled down my underwear before positioning himself in front of my opening. He slowly pushed himself inside of me and watched for my reaction. I felt total bliss, I smiled up at Jake and brushed some of the hair out of his face. I love Jake so much, and I need him to know that.

"I know you do, Nessie." he kissed my palm and continuing his movements, "You have no clue how happy that makes me."

I pulled Jake down for another kiss. That's all I ever wanted, to make him happy. I really couldn't wait to marry him and be his forever. It's my most treasured dream. I truly understand what love is now because of him and I felt so overwhelmed with how lucky I am to have someone who loves me as much as Jacob does.

We kissed slow, there wasn't any need to go any faster. His thumb traced along my jawline as his tongue brushed across mine. I never want him to leave, he belongs here with me. His thrusts were slow but yet deep and it felt like heaven. My climax slowly started to build up inside of me and from the way Jake's abdominal muscles tensed up, his was too. We both made soft moaning noises each time our hips rolled against each other's.

Eventually we couldn't hold it in anymore. Jake looked at me in question. I knew what he was asking.

"It's okay, I want to feel you at this very moment." I assured him.

I felt him empty into me and I climaxed soon after. Jake smiled at me and kissed the corner of my mouth before pulling out. I pulled my blanket over us and rested my head on his chest. I felt Jake's fingers run through my curly locks and my breathing slowed down.

"That really felt so good." he sighed out.

"I know, that really was amazing." I kissed his chest, "You must be starving though."

"A little, but I want to stay like this for awhile." Jake told me, "I'm going to miss this."

"I will too." I agreed before I looked up at him, "But think about it this way, the sooner we get married, the sooner we could be with each other every single day."

Jake sighed happily and intertwined his fingers with mine. Even if it kills me to rush things, I wanted to marry Jake as soon as we can without making the wedding look half-assed. My two aunts will make it as easy for me as possible. That being said, I'll spend a lot of time looking at bridal magazines when we get to the big house.

I heard my phone ringing, it was Mom. It took everything in me to get out of the comfort of my bed, but I was able to do it. I didn't mind giving Jake a wonderful view which I knew he was taking in.

"Hey." I answered.

"Come to the big house and bring Jake." she replied, "We have something for the both of you."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jake, "Okay, we'll be there soon."

I'm pretty sure Jake heard all of that so I didn't need to tell him to put on something decent. I changed into a navy blue knit top and a pair of black leggings. I adjusted my barrette in my hair and slipped into a pair of sneakers. Jake took my hand in his and we walked out together. We could've went at a human pace, but no need to keep my family waiting. I loved the way the cold and crisp air felt in my hair anyways.

We were greeted with hugs and handshakes. Aunt Alice pushed a few magazines into my chest before kissing my cheek.

"I know you probably won't eat, so no excuses missy." she explained.

"Shouldn't you already know what I want?" I pouted as Uncle Jasper wrapped me up in his arms.

"Oh, Renesmee. You hardly looked at any wedding dresses so I can't see what you've decided." Aunt Alice poked my nose.

"We're going to Paris by the way." Rosalie snuck up behind me.

I turned around to face her and smiled, "If I can't find a dress in these magazines, I'm sure Paris would have it."

"Shoes too!" Aunt Rose said excitedly, "Let me see the rock."

I held my hand out and grinned as she inspected it. She gave me her nod of approval and then slapped Uncle Emmett's arm for saying something inappropriate under his breath. I couldn't hear but I'm kinda happy I didn't. Grandma Esme came up to us and dangled two keys in front of Jacob and I.

"Now, the house isn't quite finished yet, but we installed your front door." She gingerly placed it in our hands.

"Wow, thanks!" I hugged her tightly.

She pat my back and kissed my hair, "We all want your happiness, Renesmee."

They're all truly the best family I could ever ask for. Before I thought they were extremely over protective and nosy, but in reality that's how they showed that they care for my well being. I appreciate it greatly.

"Jacob, I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away. How about you get yourself a plate of baked ziti?" she placed a hand on Jake's shoulder.

I could tell his mouth was watering at the thought of that. I looked at him and chuckled.

"Go on, I know you want some. I'll go into the study do some planning." I told him he nodded and walked with Grandma Esme.

I sort of had an idea of what kind of dress I wanted. I wanted it to be graceful, yet totally chic. Something to die for and something that would make Jacob melt when he sees me walk down the aisle. This wouldn't be hard to find if my aunts know me well enough to know what I like. I sat in the study with my aunts and looked over at the different wedding dresses.

There was a dress that reminded me of Old Hollywood that was pretty nice, but I felt like it would look better on a woman with more curves.

thewowstyle 45-best-wedding-dress-and-gowns /

Another one I found was conservative and classy with its beautiful lace that substituted itself as straps. Dad would probably like it more than I would, I wanted to show some skin.

www . bellasdress v-back-bateau-fit-n-flare-lace-cathedral-train-wedding-dress-pd5602334 . html

When I flipped the page, the next dress showed too much skin. No way, I could never wear anything like that no matter how cute it does look.

www . jovani wedding-dresses / lace-wedding-dress-jb21891-2104

This is frustrating I truly understand the stress brides are put under when planning a wedding. These magazines either had too much of what I wanted or not enough, never a happy medium. There has to be something perfect just for me. Aunt Rose told me that I'll know the right dress the moment I see it.

"Ahhhh, we'll definitely find your dress in Paris." Alice sang, "Rose, you'll definitely love it, it really goes with that hairstyle you're drawing."

I looked over Aunt Rosalie's shoulder and looked at her art work. Mom loved the way she did her hair for her wedding so I'm totally entrusting my dear aunt to do mine. The way that it would look my hair would be gathered to one side and my hair would be straightened then curled. It looked really smooth and I could see where the barrette that my mother wore for her wedding.

www . weddingdive wedding-hairstyles-for-long-hair / wedding-hairstyles-for-long-hair-beautiful

It's incredibly elegant, exactly what I was looking for. And I know that Alice will doll me up perfectly with the make up, she knows my tastes. I can already picture Mom with her tearless sobs and Dad's sweet smile once they see me before I walk down the aisle.

Jake and talked about dates for the wedding and decided we'd get married on the first day of spring. That's March 20th to be exact and it is early January right now. If you do the math, that leaves us with a little over two month to plan a wedding. Alice and Rosalie are experts though so they could get done a year's worth of planning done within my two month time span. Aunt Alice pulled out a Chromebook and told me to search for a venue while she books us a flight to Paris. I put Aunt Rose in charge of contacting caterers and florists.

The closest thing I could get to the castle like wedding venue is by renting out a mansion with that type of architecture. It shouldn't be too hard to find if I just Google search it. It would be better to have it a mansion too because we could have the reception there right after the ceremony. I came across a beautiful stone castle mansion that screamed royal to me. It had a nice cherry blossom tree that I could see myself marrying Jake under. This was it, I had to get married there.

joslyncastle carclassic / joslyncastle /

"Nice choice, Ren." Aunt Rose peered over my shoulder, "Where is it?"

"It's at Omaha, Nebraska. I know it's in the Midwest but this is perfect." I smiled, "We'll have to fly out Jake's brothers and his family out there."

"White roses and lavender would look great with that." Rose thought out loud, "What do you think?"

"Sounds pretty, go for it." I nodded in agreement as I booked the mansion for our planned date.

"I'll ask your mother to help send out invitations tonight, Renesmee." Alice peered over her shoulder to look at me, "Also, do you think Jake could handle the catering? You're the picky eater and it's mostly his family eating."

"I'm sure he could do that." I chuckled, "As long as a steakhouse is one of the caterers, I'm good."

"We've got a lot to plan for, don't get upset if I'm in your room as soon as you wake up." Alice shook her finger.

And the headache starts now.

Jacob POV:

"Delicious baked ziti, Esme. It's seasoned perfectly." I said while taking my last bite.

Esme chuckled and wrapped the rest of the baked ziti in foil, "I made enough your father too. It'll take the load off your sister."

"Thanks, she'll appreciate that." I washed my plate.

Carlisle came into the kitchen not too long after and wrapped his arms around his wife. It amazed me to see that they've been on love for God knows how long and it never faltered. That's what I hope to be with Renesmee. I could see how much they treasure each other and why they would sacrifice in order to keep the other person smiling. I haven't noticed it in only Carlisle as Esme either. Her aunts and uncles were the same way with each other. I could see why Nessie yearned for that connection for such a long time.

I seemed lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Nessie sneaking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my torso. I turned around to face her and kissed her forehead.

"Dad wants us in the family room, I hope you're in the mood to watch an old British film." she grinned.

I brushed my thumb across her cheek and pursed my lips, "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

"Aww, it's not that bad. I'll let you play in my hair until I fall asleep." Nessie persuaded.

Nessie was right, British movies weren't too bad. The plot was slow but overall the story was good. It doesn't beat good ol' action movies though. Renesmee fell asleep halfway through the movie on my lap. She slept like an angel even when I carried her back to Edward and Bella's house. I slept in the same bed with her without a fight and tiredness soon took over me. I fought it for a little to take in Renesmee's beautiful face. I'd have to say goodbye to her tomorrow and then I probably won't see her until Esme finishes up our own home. My own eyes eventually shut and I fell asleep by her side.

The next morning, I shoved my last bag into my trunk before slowly closing it. Nessie was behind me wiping up her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Nessie." I sighed out trying to hold back my own tears, "It won't be forever, I promise."

"I know." she stammered as she hugged me tightly, "It's still hard, Jake."

I inhaled her scent and kissed her temple, "It is... Just tell Esme to hurry up this building process so I can be here with you for good."

"I will." Renesmee nodded before pulling me down for a kiss.

I gave her a firm kiss before pulling away to wipe away any tears she had. She smiled weakly at me and ran her fingers through my hair. Once I come back here, I'll never leave we again. It's just too painful.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." her smile grew, "And I'll never stop."

I gave her one final kiss. I planned for it to be short since Bella and Edward were waiting for Ness outside the door, but she had other plans. Nessie held my face with one hand while the other clenched tightly to the back of my shirt. Her tongue slid past my lips and rubbed against mines. Her face heated up after a few moments and she whimpered as she pulled away. If she hadn't done that, I would not have been able to leave.

"Drive safely, okay. Call me when you get home." she looked up seriously.

I nodded and gave her a squeeze before letting go of her and getting inside of my rabbit. It took everything in me to turn on the ignition and put my car in drive to leave the love of my life once more. Thank goodness Bella was there to hold Ness in her arms when I turned out into the street.

I almost forgot the burning sensation I felt when I left the first time. I hated to be away from her, I really did. I just have to keep telling myself that the pain will only last for a short time. I looked at the picture of my beautiful Nessie on the speedometer and took in deep breaths.

I pulled into my driveway at 10. I saw Charlie's car parked and smiled to myself. It's nice that he took breaks from his job to hang out with my old man. I unlocked my door and greeted the two old farts.

"Nice to see you back, Jacob." Charlie gave me a hearty pat on the back, "Billy and I were talking about the invitations we got on the mail this morning. Congrats."

Wow that pixie works fast.

"Thanks Charlie, we're really happy." I beamed, "Feel free to bring Sue along, she is welcomed."

Ever since I phased in front of Charlie, he's been totally weirded out. Bella told me it was a need to know basis with him. He seemed perfectly okay with that. If I could turn into a giant wolf I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to know what his daughter and granddaughter are either.

"Rach and Paul will be home soon. They went out for dinner tonight." Dad explained, "She was in tears when she got the invitation, she's happy for you."

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it when I wake up tomorrow. You two have a good one." I waved at them before getting in my room.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Nessie's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hi baby." I breathed out.

"Hey. Did you make it home okay?" Nessie asked.

I plopped down on my bed and kicked off my shoes, "Yeah, my dad and Charlie got the wedding invitations."

"Oh really? Mom and Aunt Alice must've sent them out last night."

"Looks like it." I chuckled lightly.

"Grandma Esme promised me that our house will be ready to move in by the end of next week." she sighed, "It's coming together pretty nicely."

"I can't wait. I'll ask the guys tomorrow to come help me pack in exchange for pizza and wings." I rubbed my eyes, "I'll be there before you know it."

"I hope so, I miss you a lot Jake." she said longingly.

"I miss you too, Ness." I replied, "Let's get some sleep. I love you."

"Sleep sounds good. I love you too, honey." I heard her yawn out.

"Good night." I said before hanging up.

I knew she stayed up for my call. We both needed much rest. I have packing up to do in the morning and she has wedding planning. It's just small sacrifices we have to make in order to be together again.

And I am perfectly okay with it.


	20. Given the Time

A/N: Rachel's baby shower will take place after Jake and Nessie's wedding so keep that in mind! We appreciate all of the reviews you all leave us and hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Chapter 20: Given the Time

Jacob POV:

"Left box right?" Quil asked.

"Yep!"

We were 2/3 done with my bedroom. I sent a group message to the pack early this morning and they happily joined in helping me stuff boxes. I knew they were in it for the pizza and wings, but I needed all the help I could get.

Solomon went out to get the food while the twins did food tasting for me. I told them to add at least one steakhouse into the catering list and they could pick the other two. I could eat pretty much anything. They're girls, I'm sure they'll find something sophisticated enough to serve at a wedding, if I let my brothers handle it, we'd be eating hot dogs and potato salad at the wedding.

"Papa, when is the food coming?" Colton whined.

Sam groaned as he fumbled with some tape, "Son, I told you that Jake's brother-in-law is getting it right now."

Five-year-old Colton Uley has an entire day with his old man since Emily had to go out of town to visit her grandmother. Colton is a good kid for the most part, until he was hungry. He would whine and throw fits of rage if he didn't have a plate in front of him at a certain time. Emily told me he inherited that from Sam and she found it endearing. Sam on the other hand, was losing his patience.

"Well he's taking too long!" Colton stomped his feet in frustration.

"Colton, you sit your butt on Billy's couch and zip it." Sam's eyes narrowed, "Your mother taught you not to to behave that way in other people's houses."

Colton cried crocodile tears as he ran to the sofa and called for 'Momma'. I knew Sam hated to discipline him, but little Colton could wait just a few minutes longer. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Emily makes it look so easy." he mumbled.

"Every kid has their moments, don't worry about it." I pat his shoulder.

Jared nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Yesterday, Kim put down little Jared for a nap and then Autumn screamed near his ear for him to wake up."

"Crap!" Quil gasped.

"Crap is exactly what is was. When the baby started to cry, Kim lost it and sentenced Autumn to the timeout chair until lunch time." Jared pinched the bridge of his nose, "I came home to three crying babies, the third one being Kim herself."

"Fatherhood has a shit show for me now doesn't it." Paul said in awe.

"And you have two on the way. Double the trouble." Embry pointed out.

"It can't be all bad though." I shrugged as I stuffed some more boxes.

"Nothing gets better than seeing Colton smile. It's so much like Emily's." Sam grinned.

"Or when Kim is bad cop so I turn into Autumn's biggest hero." Jared chuckled, "Even if they can be a pain in the behind, they are what keeps me going everyday."

When Nessie and I have kids I'd consider it a blessing because usually hybrids can't reproduce. They would be our little miracles and they'd be loved always. Just like it's a miracle that Nessie even exists.

Solomon soon came back with the much desired pizza and wings. Colton's face immediately lit up and he scrambled to the table. Everyone dug in happily and were relieved to take a break from packing up boxes. We had pepperoni pizza and buffalo style wings, perfect combo. We all licked our fingers clean.

"Once I go up to Alaska, things are changing in the pack." I spoke up, "Alaska isn't permanent for Nessie and me, we will come back to the beaches of La Push someday."

"Who will be our alpha until then?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Quil is second in line, so it'll be him." I clarified, "I know some of you will stop phasing soon, but I can tell some of the boys here are going to phase soon, help out if needed."

They all nodded in understanding as if any problems showed up, my number is on speed dial and I could come down to Alaska to fix it. I think problems will be at the minimal though, Quil is a strong leader when he needs to be and he takes care of the pack fine whenever I'm away.

The pack is in good hands.

Renesmee POV:

"Jake texted me." I sang, "He sent Rachel and Rebecca to find caterers."

"Good, what did the find?" Alice got her notepad ready.

"Black Angus, Olive Garden, and Big Tuna." I read out.

"Multi-cultural, the guests will love it." Alice nodded.

"I have to go with Dad now. I'll be back this evening." I picked up my handbag.

"Okay, Ness. When you get pack start packing your suitcase for Paris." Aunt Rose waved.

This wedding was coming together so fast. It amazed me how quick my aunts could pull off something this big so easily. I really thought I'd be stressed, but I'm the complete opposite. The only thing I'm worried about is finding my perfect dress. Jake told me that he's bringing a moving truck up here at the end of next week. It is no secret that I'm excited to see him again.

I walked out of the big house and Dad pulled up in the old Volvo. We could've ran there if we wanted to, but I'm pretty sure it would look weird to others that we came here without a car. Besides, Dad is a show off anyways. Mom was in the front seat waving at me and I climbed into the back.

"I hope you don't mind me coming along, honey." she started, "I didn't want Alice to barge into our home asking what dress I wanted to wear for your wedding."

I chuckled at that, "It's okay Mom. Besides, Dad will need someone to save him from my bad vampire jokes."

Dad rolled his eyes at that. Mom patted his shoulder and winked at me. I really liked it being just the three of us. In a way, it was like we are like a cute little family. It just made me realize how different things will be once Jake moves here. He's soon to be my husband and I'd spend everyday waking up and sleeping by his side. I didn't mind though, he is the one person I've longed for in my life and I finally have him. It'll just make the time I have with my parents more special.

The car show was packed. It looked like the entire state of Alaska thought it was an excellent idea to be in one place at the same time. Eventually, we all made it inside. Mom and Dad were interested in seeing the BMW selections but I had my mind set on seeing a nice Volkswagen. I love everything about European model cars I got that from Dad. It was a pretty good time looking at all the displays and watching Dad's eyes sparkle while Mom leaned over to touch one of the cars.

At the end of the show, we all got a cool t-shirt as a souvenir. Mom said we should all match one day and both Dad and I looked at her in a 'not-going-to-happen' way. Sometimes my mom is more ancient than my father himself, but it's okay because she's a sweetheart.

My parents dropped me off in front of the big house so I could resume my wedding plans. Aunt Alice texted me that she packed my suitcase because she wanted me totally invested in planning before we take our flight at midnight. Mom made me promise that I'd find her dress for her because she trusts my fashion sense more than my aunts. It shouldn't be hard, Mom is pretty simple.

While I waited in the study for Alice and Rose to sort through my plans, I dialed Jake's number. I missed hearing his voice, we've both been so busy. I just needed a little bit of closeness to my alpha.

"Hey beautiful." he answered on the second ring.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Just taping down the last box. All that's left of my room is my bed and my lamp." Jake said triumphantly.

I smiled to myself and laid down on the sofa, "That was really quick, the guys were a lot of help."

"Most definitely. Probably because pizza and wings were involved." I heard him snicker, "Whatever gets me a step closer to you."

"I miss you, Jake." I breathed out.

"I miss you too."

"Renesmee, tell Jake that you'll talk to him later. We have to put together a seating chart for those who already RSVP'd." Alice shook her finger at me as she walked in with a huge folder.

"You heard her honey, I'll talk to you in a bit." I rolled my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you." Jake answered before hanging up.

"So who responded?" I leaned towards the table.

"Jake's family and the pack. I spoke with the imprints, Rebecca, and Leah and they're happy to be bridesmaids." Alice listed off, "Leah seemed annoyed that I asked but she agreed to it."

"Jake told me she's like that, no surprise there." I shrugged my shoulders, "And the other covens?"

"Denali's are definitely coming, the Irish coven unfortunately cannot make it, and our friends in the Amazon haven't responded yet along with a few other covens."

"Okay, any word from Nahuel?" I asked.

"Oh yes! He's coming with his aunt. They really are excited about it." Alice clapped, "As they should be."

Aunt Rosalie came in and sat beside me and she handed me a few fabric swatches. One was a pale blue lace, another was satin, and the final one was silk. I looked up at her confusedly.

"Table cloths, dear." she clarified.

"Oh! Then I like the lace one." I nodded quickly.

"The Denali's should get their own table and be put as far away as possible from any of the wolves. It'll make them think about Irina and her history with them." Alice put a sticky note on the seating chart picture.

"Good idea." I sighed in relief.

Mom told me about how Irina made a scene at their wedding because she saw Seth and it reminded her of her mate. Irina is long gone now thanks to the Volturi. While I do feel bad that Tanya and Kate lost their sister, she caused problems between the Volturi and my family and I always have to be careful now.

"Aunt Alice... Should we send Aro an invitation?" I asked nervously.

"Heavens no! They cannot know that you're getting married to the vampire's natural enemy." Alice's eyes widened.

"There is still that fire in your visions... They'll know eventually." I bit down my lip.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple with her cool lips, "Oh, honey. You know Alice's visions can have a different outcome."

"I know, but I'm still scared when I shouldn't be." I sighed, "I'm getting married to the man I love and we're going to start a family but they're still a threat."

"Think about it, what harm can a 75% human and a 25% vampire can do to others?" Alice reassured me, "Just as much harm as you can do."

"I guess you're right." I smiled a little.

"Don't worry, we won't let them do anything. We're a family." Aunt Rose gave me a squeeze.

And I've never been happier to have them. Even if they all had different roots, we still are connected and would easily give our lives to one another. It's something I want to instill in the children Jacob and I would have. Family lasts forever and in our case, it's meant literally.

We ended up finishing up the seating arrangements, table decorations, and the party favors tonight before I went home to kiss Mom and Dad goodbye. I am Paris bound now with the two biggest fashionistas I know. I asked Aunt Alice for a hint as to what my dress looked like so I could have an easier time looking for it, but all she did was shake her finger at me.

I knew she wouldn't budge but it couldn't hurt to try.

My aunts and I would be in Paris just only a few days. We wanted to do a little bit of sightseeing after we find my dress. Aunt Alice says to 'never miss a photo op' and apparently Paris had plenty of those. I wish I could've had Jake there with me, but I couldn't risk him seeing my dress before I walk down the aisle. Rose told that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress. I really miss him, I talked to Rachel about t and she told me that it's perfectly normal for me to feel this way.

Since we're imprints, we feel love a lot more stronger than just any ordinary couple. It's like it's embedded into our DNA to be around this other person and to be away is like straying from what you're made of. Rachel really was amazed with how long I've been lasting without Jacob and she told about the time Paul had to fly out to Chicago to see a relative. I'm relieved that I had Rachel and the other imprints to talk about stuff like this because they know exactly what I'm going through.

My life has changed so much since I've met Jacob. As crazy as all of this is, I wouldn't change it ever. Everything up to this point was just something that has always been meant to happen.

A/N: The wedding dress won't be revealed until the wedding but next chapter I'll include a link with how the bridesmaid dresses look like and Bella's dress. Anyways, we hope all you viewers have a nice day and leave your awesome reviews.


	21. Heavy Feathers

Chapter 21: Heavy Feathers

Renesmee POV:

Aunt Rose was right when she said I'll know the perfect dress the moment I see it. It was more than I could ever ask for and it fitted my shape perfectly. I was completely infatuated with it and I knew Jake would fall in love with me all over again the moment he sees me at the end of the aisle.

We weren't expecting to find the bridesmaid dresses here, but we did. The dress was short and cute and is flexible enough for all the ladies to wear. I was conscious of the fact that Rachel's tummy is growing and she'd be showing a lot more once the wedding comes around. The model wore the dress in a bright yellow color but I asked if the designer would make it a pale pink for me.

www . inwedding . pics / insight / bridesmaid-dresses-pictures-55714 . html

The same designer also will making my mother's dress. I told him all about her fashion tastes and he said he had the perfect fit for her. Aunt Alice approved of it and I'm sure my mom would like it enough to wear it.

www . brides mother-of-the-bride-dresses / tadashi-shoji-2000000002780540

Of course I took plenty of pictures of the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame to send to Jacob. The architecture here is something to die for, it is exquisite. Maybe one day Jake and I could live here with our future family. It couldn't hurt to learn something outside of the American culture. Jake agreed with me and said it would be a good time to live there for a few months before moving down to La Push. We thought it would be best to move to La Push once our future children were older so they'd fully absorb the Quileute tribe and all its greatness. If they aged anything like me, the the wait wouldn't be long.

Alice told me she only saw my first child and she says she's pretty sure I'll have more. Her visions are a bit blurry since she hasn't interacted with many shapeshifters until Jacob. I asked how he or she was like and she wouldn't tell me. I guess I'll have to learn for myself. I couldn't wait to have a beautiful life with Jacob where everyday we'd be in love and together. Hiccups are to be expected but Jake and I could face anything.

Aunt Rose as I found the most beautiful white roses in this small flower shop and we both decided right then and there that we'd have to have this shop make the bouquets and boutonnieres. We gave the owners a hefty tip and they gladly thanked us for it. Rosalie says she'll make sure that the flowers will be imported to France still looking as beautiful as they do here.

Most of the wedding plans were pretty much done. All we really had to do is book reservations at hotels for the guests and for wherever Jake and I plan to spend our honeymoon at. Within a week all the guests would have their RSVPs submitted and we would be able to give the caterers an exact number. It'll never cease to amaze me how quick Alice and Rosalie could work their behinds off to make my dream wedding happen. Planning things will be a breeze for Jake and I now and it's a good thing too since we have to move into our new place soon.

Jacob POV:

Rachel has been crying like a big baby the entire week since I've announced that I'm moving up to Alaska. Today is the day that I give my farewells to the sandy shores of La Push and head up to my new home with Nessie. Just when I thought she got a grip, Rachel started crying twice as bad since I told her the news. Those pregnancy hormones kicked in heavily for her. She was in the beginning of her second trimester and the twins weren't due until the end of June. It was sorta cute to see her sporting her bump and Paul loved to spoil her.

As I taped down my last box I could hear my sister sniffling. Here come the waterworks.

"C'mon Rach." I pulled my sister in for a hug, "Nessie and I promised to be down here for the baby shower and for the birth. And you're going to see us even sooner at the wedding."

"But you're my baby brother! The one who used to cry every time Barney came on and chased Becky around the house whenever she took your action figures!"

I groaned to myself and shook my head at the fact that she really brought that up.

"We'll be back in La Push before you know it and you'll probably have more nieces and nephews to spoil." I reassured her.

That made her smile.

"They'll be pretty cute." Rachel wiped her face.

"See?" I chuckled, "And since Becca, Nessie, and you are pretty close now we'll probably see each other a lot."

Rachel punched my arm playfully, "And even more so because we're your sisters you dork!"

I picked up my box and carried it to the moving truck. Embry and Seth were driving down to Alaska with me to help move in. They're in charge of driving the moving truck and I have to drive down the rabbit. I said my goodbyes to Dad earlier today since he and Charlie had a fishing trip planned out today. Rebecca, Solomon, and my nephews left shortly ago. We had a nice lunch together as Abe insisted that Aunt Ren needs to try animal crackers.

Nessie laughed when I texted her that. She hates sweets unless it's Esme's cookies. It'll be fun seeing her try to pull off actually looking like she is enjoying our red velvet with chocolate mousse cake at the wedding. The house looked gorgeous from the pictures Ness sent me, Esme is really talented with these things. We had a spacious kitchen with beautiful granite countertops and the small dining room connected with it. A nice big flat screen TV with a video game console and a dark brown L-shaped sofa made up our living room. Our master bedroom was fit for a king and queen. It had two walk in closets in our rather large master bathroom. A king-sized bed, a fireplace, and two comfy chairs with a small coffee table was in the actual room. In the master bathroom, we had one of those high tech showers that connected with our hot tub bathtub that looked like it fit even me, the porcelain throne along with a bidet, two nice sinks, and another flat screen TV. Esme knows me so well. Our home had four extra bedrooms, a laundry room, and three bathrooms.

Quil and Seth pulled down the back of the moving truck and we were ready to go. I gave Rachel one last hug, so happy that Paul is on his way back from the grocery store with her chili sauce and bananas. She was a complete wreck right now.

"I'll call you when I get there, Rach. Paul will be here any minute now." I kissed her temple.

"Drive safely boys, don't forget the sandwiches are in the glove department." she said almost incoherently.

I resisted rolling my eyes at her "mommish ways" and slid into my seat in the rabbit. I turned the key in the ignition and looked at the road ahead of me. I am Alaska bound now.

Embry, Seth, and I arrived at my new home at about ten at night. I could see Nessie from the kitchen window with her cute apron on stirring up a pot. Smells like spaghetti. This is something I could look forward to everyday. I warned her that the boys and I like to eat a lot and it looks like she made just enough. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door for the very first time.

Nessie was at the door, she ran vampire fast, she greeted me with the warmest smile and said the two words I've always wanted to hear from her.

"Welcome home." she whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around me to hug me tightly.

All the burning I felt finally went away as was replaced with the most overwhelming happiness I've ever felt. I heard the guys approaching the house and I gave Nessie a firm peck on her lips.

"Nessie, this is Embry and Seth." I pointed at them.

"You both were at the bonfire at Christmas Eve right?" Ness invited them in.

"You bet! Sorry we didn't get a chance to speak, Jake wanted you all to himself." Seth gave me a pat on the back.

"Yeah who knew, Jake could be so selfish?" Embry added.

I shot the two glares and they started laughing hysterically.

"I'm perfectly okay with it, because I don't like sharing either." Nessie winked at me, "Anywho, I made spaghetti you're all welcome to it. Oh, and my parents and Alice will be by to say hello and help unpack. Alice just wants tuxedo measurements to make sure she has her predictions are correct."

"Oh how are your grandparents, Renesmee? I haven't seen them since the wedding." Seth said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"They're doing great, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are actually in London right now." Nessie grinned, "They'll be happy to know you asked about them."

I got my plate of spaghetti and sat down beside Ness. I was so happy to be with her finally after waiting so long. It really all feels like a dream that I haven't woken up from, but it's real. It's all real.

"This is really good." I nearly moaned at the taste.

"Cooking shows come in handy." she grabbed a napkin and wiped off the leftover sauce at the corner of my lips.

"What else did you learn?"

She was about to produce me a list of all the recipes she crammed into her memory but the doorbell interrupted us. We're all about to get busy real soon.

"Embry! Seth! It's nice to see you two." Bella gave them both hugs.

I shook Edward's hand and he waved to the others. Alice wasted no time harassing us with a measuring tape. She had a smug little smirk across her face as if her predictions were correct to begin with.

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow morning early since Embry needs help with his mom's shop." Seth told Bella.

"It is really nice that you two came to help, Jake. He'd be a lost cause without you two."

"Not even!" I gasped at Bella's words, "At least I'm not a klutz!"

If Bella could blush she certainly would be right now.

"You know what? I'm telling Rebecca you said that." she took out her phone and started typing fast.

"Becca can't do anything!" I threw my arms up.

"You may be right, but I certainly can!" Bella smirked before she pinched both my ears.

Edward smirked his trademark smirk as he heard me scream and beg for mercy. He had to be getting a kick out of this. He took my out of my misery by placing his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"We came here to help unpack, remember?" he reminded.

Yes, that's exactly what you came for!

Bella squinted her golden eyes at me and then smiled at Edward before walking outside to the moving truck. I turned towards Nessie and placed my hand on the small of her back. Both of her hands rested on my chest and she gave me my favorite smile.

"I think I need you to pinch me so I know it isn't a dream." she murmured.

"I think I'll need the same."

Renesmee's shoulders shook in laughter before she got on her tip toes to give me a kiss. I hummed softly against her lips and pulled her close to me.

"Ah, Nessie. Please call my dear sister Rachel. She's expecting a call from me but I really should help out with getting the boxes in."

Nessie smirked at me and pulled out her phone, "I talked to her an hour ago, she really seems like bananas covered in chili sauce."

"Of course she would."

"Oh, boys we have a couple of air mattresses in the spare bedroom. You're free to use them."

"Thanks Ness!" Embry said as he put his plate in the sink.

Seth and him got out the house to help out Edward, Bella, and Alice. I followed them out and left Nessie to make that phone call.

It's crazy how quick these vampires could work. It didn't take more than a hour to unpack pretty much all of the boxes. Our house really looked like a home now. Embry and Seth called it a night pretty early since they had to wake up at an unreasonable time. This is the first time Nessie and I will share our bed together. We faced each other and stared into each other's eyes as if we could fall into them forever.

"I've wanted this since the moment I met you." I whispered to her.

Renesmee pursed her lips together before leaning in to kiss mine's. We kissed slowly and kept it short. We both knew my supernatural brothers could easily hear us if we started messing around.

"This will be our forever, Jake." her small fingers traveled through my hair.

"Forever." I agreed.

And with that, we fell asleep together. The first of many nights we'd be like this.

A/N: I hope you all caught what I did there! This story did need a short little time skip, I hope you don't mind.


	22. Lazuli

A/N: Prepare for a lemon in this chapter!

Chapter 22: Lazuli

Jacob POV:

I woke up to the most beautiful view that I'll never get tired of seeing. Her long dark lashes kissed the tops of her cheeks and her soft lips were parted only slightly. How could someone so perfect exist?

I kissed her eyelids before climbing out of bed. I'm pretty sure our fridge is stocked, all I needed was some bacon to make for Nessie and I. Luckily, the fridge had everything I needed. I searched for a frying pan to cook it with and a spatula, it was another easy find.

"Okay, Jacob. Just like how Rachel taught you."

I opened the package of honey smoked bacon and placed the frying pan over the heat. I placed a few slabs of bacon into the pan and watch it slowly cook. It smelled divine. I heard Nessie get out of bed and walk up behind me.

"Oh, honey. You're so sweet cooking breakfast." she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, "My bacon needs to get flipped over and get cooked for another half minute by the way."

"Really?" I flipped her bacon, "It's hardly cooked."

"Just the way I like it. It really needs to be warm for me."

"If you say so." I laughed a little as I placed her undercooked bacon on a plate for her.

My pieces of bacon needed to be nice and crispy.

"Thanks, Jake." she took her plate and sat in our dining room.

I joined her soon after with my plate and started to dig in. I watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took a huge bite from her piece. Score one for me!

"So good..." she mumbled to herself mostly.

"I'm glad you like it." I moved some of her hair off her shoulder.

"Ooh! I have to call Aunt Alice soon. She had the dresses sent to the bridesmaids last night and she ordered the tuxedos early this morning." Renesmee swallowed quickly.

"She really is a fast working pixie." I said sheepishly.

Nessie nodded in agreement.

"You know what, I'll wait to give her a call."

My brow raised, "Why is that?"

"I need to spend more time with you."

I watched as she got up from her seat and walked over to straddle me. I swallowed hard, I knew she heard it. She looked deep into my eyes and rocked her hips back and forth against me. Good God, this woman will be the death of me. Her hands went through my hair and she arched her back to give me a better view of her chest. I buried my face between her breasts and kissed her soft skin. I made sure she felt how much I ache for her as I pressed my hardness against her.

"Take me to bed, Jake."

I followed her orders and picked her up to take her where we both wanted to be. Breakfast is definitely postponed for now. We locked lips almost instantaneously as soon as we entered our room. I never knew how much I missed being inside of her until now. I placed her back down on her feet in front of the bed so we could undress each other. My shirt was already off so the easy part was done and I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. She peeled her shirt off and looked up at me longingly. I took a nipple into my mouth and I felt her smooth skin heat up.

"Oh, Jake." she breathed out as I cupped her through her pants.

I gently tugged her nipple with my teeth and I pulled down both her pajama pants and her underwear. She pulled me down for another kiss and I pushed her down onto the bed as I explored her mouth. Nessie wasted no time yanking down my shorts and boxers to stroke me. My moans were muffled against her lips as she moved up and down my shaft. I softly bit her bottom lip before trailing kisses down her neck to her belly. I kissed her everywhere I could. She opened her legs up for me and I kissed in between her thighs to her opening.

She let out a breathy moan as I dragged my tongue across her most sensitive place. Her toes curled against the blankets and I used this opportunity to taste her. My tongue entered her glistening womanhood and swirled all around its walls. I felt her hips buck against me and she whimpered softly.

I rubbed against her clit with my thumb as I continued to swirl my tongue inside of her. She let out loud moans and her legs began to tremble, this was more than she could handle. She released and I made sure to drink up all her sweet juices.

"Shit, Jake." she placed a hand on her forehead.

Score 2 for me. It looked like she wanted to make it a three when she grabbed my semi-hard erection and positioned it in front of her opening. I smirked at her and lifted her hips up to meet mine before pushing into her hard. She let out a broken moan as I slammed into her over and over again. We made no plans on being quiet about how good we were feeling. No one was here, but us.

I thrusted deep inside of her and watched as she made her loud moans. It was music to my ears hearing her cry out in pleasure all because I could make her feel that way. The way her bottom lip trembled and how her eyelids clenched shut every time I filled her was the most fascinating thing to see.

"I'm gonna cum again, Jake." she warned.

"Let it all out.." I encouraged her.

As soon as I felt her release again, I did too. I pulled out and laid beside her. This is something I could definitely get used to. She turned to face me and she kissed my neck softly.

"I'm taking a shower, do you want to join?"

"Sure."

"No monkey business, Jake. I honestly think I'm sore now." Nessie sat up and walked into the bathroom.

I snickered as I followed behind her. I got the water ready while she got our towels from the cabinet next to our sinks. The water was the right temperature the way we both like it. I stepped into the shower with Nessie and we took our time bathing each other. We found something we both really like and that was washing each other's hair. She loved the way my hair felt all the time and I love having my fingers run through her thick bronze curls.

We rinsed out the suds in our hair and got out the shower to dry off. Renesmee checked her phone and squealed in excitement.

"Emily and Sam are having another baby!" she announced, "Isn't that great news?"

I nodded and stood behind her, "Colton is in need of a little brother or sister."

"I hope she has a little girl to spoil." Nessie leaned against my chest, "But what really matters is that she and the baby are healthy all through the pregnancy."

"That's right sweetie."

Renesmee POV:

Jake and I resumed our breakfast and I decided to dial up my crazy aunt's number. By now she probably has more news to tell me about the wedding plans, hopefully more RSVPs.

"Hello, Renesmee."

"Hi, Aunt Alice! I was wonder-"

"Yes, the ladies got their dresses and the men will get their tuxedos within the next hour."

"Anymore RSVPs?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep! Everyone responded and they're all excited to come. Rosalie took care of things with the caterers and the venue so all is well, my dear. No need to get your panties in a twist... I'm afraid they already are though and the stresses of wedding planning has nothing to do with it."

"Oh my God. Goodbye, Alice." I blushed furiously and hung up the phone.

Jake snickered at me and I squinted my eyes at him.

"Oh c'mon, you have to admit it was a little funny." He plopped his last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I will when I'm not completely embarrassed! My aunt knew what we were doing." I pouted.

Jake leaned over to kiss my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. Only he could easily change my mood. I stood up from my seat and took our plates into the kitchen.

"We really should get dressed now, I was thinking about going to a little store to find some more decorations since we're a bit lacking in that department."

He looked like he didn't really notice what we're lacking, but I didn't expect him to. Jake nodded at me before retreating to his closet. I washed off our dishes and set it on the dish rack to dry. My closet was nice and organized, just the way I like it. I settled on wearing a Breakfast Club graphic tee with a light pair of blue jeans. I grabbed one of my favorite hoodies and a pair of combat boots before joining Jake in the living room.

"Ready?" he asked me while I adjusted my most treasured barrette.

"Mmmhmm." I smiled at him and held one of his hands.

We drove my Range Rover this time, Jake volunteered to drive but I declined. He drove all day yesterday and needed a break. We found a small furniture store near some restaurants and decided to take a look. Jake really liked the big photo of legendary chiefs from different Native American tribes. It looked really nice I must admit. We settled on buying that and a whole bunch of picture frames. We thought it would look better if we decorated our home with pictures of our family. If we needed anything artistic, I could always ask Grandma Esme for help.

Jacob hung his picture in the dining room near the door to our backyard. It surprisingly looks really nice in there. The dark wood on the frame contrasted nicely with the pale blue paint on the wall. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to see who it is.

"Oh! Your sister is FaceTiming me." I grinned before I accepted the call.

"Hi, Auntie Ren!" Blake and Abe waved.

"Hey, cuties! You surprised me!"

"Mommy likes her dess." Little Blake informed me.

"Yeah! She said it makes her skin pop!" Abe added in.

I giggled softly, "I'm happy she likes it. Where is your mommy anyway."

"Here!" I heard her from afar.

"She's ironing our tuffedos (tuxedos) for Uncle Jake's wedding." Abe whispered, "We're going to match Uncle Jake!"

"I know, it's pretty awesome isn't it?" Jake appeared in the camera from behind me.

"Oh, Rebecca! I totally forgot! Does Autumn's flower girl dress fit her okay?" I asked Rebecca.

"It fits perfectly on her! Kim sent me a picture, she looks absolutely darling in it."

"Awww, Kim was telling me the other day how excited little Autumn is about being a flower girl." I sat down.

"Oh yes, she told Paul she's going to be a 'pwetty pwincess' like Miss Nessie."

I laughed even more at Rebecca's impression, even Jake got a few kicks from that. Our FaceTime call ended early though because Rebecca had to make lunch. I stood up and walked into the living room to sit next to Jacob. He was watching Portlandia on Netflix, one of our favorites. I really like the solitude of it just being me and Jacob, but I also couldn't wait to see our children making milestones in this house.

"One day, it won't just be you and me." I draped my legs over his lap.

Jake turned his head towards me and gave me a short kiss, "I know, it'll be different kind of greatness."

I placed his hand over where I'd hope to carry his child one day and smiled up at him. I showered him with my thoughts of exactly how I wanted our family to be like and he sighed happily when he started to think about it.

"That many? Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, Jake. I'm okay with the pain if that's what you're worried about." I pulled him close to me.

"As long as you're fine, I'm fine."

And with that, we practiced baby-making a few times.

A/N: Holy lemon! This story is listed as Romance/Family so of course our favorite couple will have little kids wreaking havoc in the story. The wedding will take place in a couple of chapters and then we have a honeymoon to look forward to. Stay tuned !


	23. Magic

A/N: One more chapter until Nessie and Jake's big day! What are your predictions for the wedding?

Chapter 23: Magic

Renesmee POV:

The big day is literally just a day away. I couldn't believe it was so close to be being here. Tomorrow, I can officially call myself 'Mrs. Black'. We flew all our wedding guests to Nebraska the night before to get settled in and paid for them all to have a room to sleep in for the next couple of days.

It wa really nice to see Nahuel again. He said he was happy to see me again in a wonderful situation rather than our first meeting. Jake was pleasantly surprised to know that there are others like me. Him and Nahuel would make great friends. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie made sure to have all the bridesmaids and groomsmen in their tuxedos and dresses to make sure it looked okay. It was really cute to see Rachel with her big bump rocking that dress and Emily wasn't showing quite yet, but she appreciated how loose it felt. Leah was the least enthusiastic of the bunch, but I was expecting that.

Tonight would certainly be interesting, Jake and I wouldn't sleep in the same bed nor room. As tradition, Aunt Alice told me, the bride and groom must not see each other the night before the wedding or else it will be bad luck! I'm not superstitious, but it'll be fun to play along with it. Jake would be spending the night with his brothers and I would be spending the night with the imprints and Leah.

"You look nice in that dress, Leah." I complimented.

"I look like a cupcake." she mumbled.

Leah is more tomboyish than the others so I didn't expect her to like dressing up. She was the first one out of it as soon as Aunt Alice gave them the clear to do so. Little Autumn, on the other hand, threw a tantrum about having to have her flower girl dress taken off. And her cries led her brother to cry and Rebecca's kids to cry too.

"Oh, my little leaf." Kim sighed as she picked up her crying toddler and rocked her a little, "You can wear it tomorrow."

"But I wanna wear it now!" Autumn sniffled.

Jared busied himself with calming down little Jared who was just not having it.

"Yep, it's nap time. See you all at rehearsal." Jared announced.

Rebecca and Solomon left with their boys soon after. I guessed they needed a nap too. Rehearsal will be this evening and then we have a reservation at a Mediterranean bistro to eat at after. My family would stay behind preparing for tomorrow since they don't eat human food. I'm sure this bistro can't cook as well as Grandma Esme, but I'd give it a try.

Jake and I decided to pick each other's rings out and write our own vows. Knowing myself, I would tear up at anything Jake would say at our special moment and I would be so touched if he got emotional at my words too. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara, I'll definitely need it tomorrow. My heart was overwhelmed with my love for Jacob, I almost couldn't bear it.

Jake placed a hand on the small of my back as he kissed my temple. I inhaled his earthy scent and leaned my head against his warm chest. I'm really going to miss him tonight. It'll be worth it though when I see his beautiful face at the end of the aisle. Mom told me about how nervous she was when she was walking down the aisle with Grandpa Charlie. She said she'll never forget how much love washed over her when she saw Dad's smile. I couldn't wait to feel that feeling.

Rachel and Paul came over to give us a hug goodbye after Aunt Rosalie completely gawked at Rachel's baby bump.

"Rachel, you're really glowing." I hugged her as much as I could with her big bump.

"With three months to go I sure hope I'm glowing. Doctor says they might come earlier than my due date, music to my ears."

"I can't wait to meet them." I rubbed the side of her belly.

"Me too, I hope they're as beautiful as their mommy." Paul hugged Rachel from behind.

"Mm, a nice hot bowl of chilli is calling my name. See you at rehearsal."

Jake and I waved as we watched them walk away. I then heard him snicker and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She walks like a penguin." he said and laughed even more.

I rolled my eyes then shook my head, "You're a goofball."

He puckered his lips out for me and I gave him a peck. It's okay if he's a goofball, because he's my goofball. I've never been so happy my entire life and it's all thanks to him.

"You two are absolutely cute!" Aunt Alice squealed.

My cheeks grew a little red at her sudden compliment.

"Does Mom like her dress?" I quickly changed the subject.

"She said, 'Nice pick, Nessie.'"

"Good, I want her to feel beautiful tomorrow."

"Jacob, do you think your brothers can give a hand with the set up?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Sure thing."

Jacob POV:

Setting up was fairly easy. The only irritating thing about it was Alice's annoying need for everything to be perfect. I can't even count the number of times she made us go back and forth in one spot. I had to tell myself that it'll all be worth it when I see Renesmee walk down the aisle to be my wife.

Rosalie instructed us all on how we'll be arranged for the ceremony. The imprints are going to walk down the aisle with my brothers, Leah would walk down with Seth, Rebecca with Solomon, and Alice with Embry. The pack children would all sit with Bella and Rosalie on the first row so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Nessie and I wrote our own vows for each other and would say it the day of the wedding. The music we picked for the ceremony was perfectly fitted.

I would walk down to 'Think Ur A Contra' by Vampire Weekend. It was meaningful in the aspect that we met at a Vampire Weekend concert.

www. youtube watch?v=1xnDMZLAxGE

The bridesmaids and the groomsmen would walk down the aisle to 'Our Deal' by Best Coast because that was the concert I proposed to Ness at.

www. youtube watch?v=H1ujIHZVFL8

I was told that the song Nessie will walk down the aisle to would begin when my nephews and Autumn started to walk. The song couldn't be any more fitting for her. 'Video Games' by Lana Del Rey.

www. youtube watch?v=_7-a_Cg2xz0

There is no doubt that I'll tear up when I see her in white with the biggest smile on her face. Everything felt so real now that we are nearing the big day. We decided to the unity sand ceremony for the wedding. We'd say our vows and then our entities will be united into one. I filled my vase with sand from the beaches of La Push and Nessie filled her vase with a beautiful golden sand she found on the internet. I could tell Edward like the idea too.

Dinner was wonderful too. Everyone got along just great. Even Leah didn't have anything negative to say. Something wonderful happened too. It all started when Nahuel and his aunt arrived at the restaurant. He and Leah's eyes locked and the unexpected happened. She imprinted on him. We all didn't know it was possible for her to even imprint on anyone since she is our first female shapeshifter, but it happened and quite frankly for the the best. Everyone was truly happy for her. She could finally let go of her hard past and start a new future with Nahuel, just like how I did with Nessie. The two went aside to talk about what imprinting means. I have no doubt that the awkwardness would pass.

The hardest part of today was departing from Nessie before we went to separate rooms.

"I love you so much, Jacob and I can't wait to say 'I do' to you." Nessie's bottom lip trembled.

"I can't wait to say it too. I love you, Nessie."

I leaned down to kiss her soft pink lips. She snaked her arms around my neck and deepened it. Everyone said their goodbyes earlier and went into the rooms, it was just Nessie and me. Our tongues explored each other's for a moment before I pulled away.

"You need your beauty rest." I gave her a small smile.

She chuckled and gave me a short kiss before letting me go. Her arms folded in front of her as she looked up at me.

"Don't have too much fun." she teased.

"I'll save that fun for later." I replied half jokingly.

Nessie stuck her tongue out at me before turning around on her heels, "Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight, Ness."

A/N: Were you expecting Leah to imprint? I had that idea in my head for a little bit. I thought Leah deserved a bit of happiness after all she's been through. Hope you all have an open mind about it and stay tuned for the next chapter which is Part 1 of the wedding.


	24. What Ever Happened

A/N: Here's Part 1 of the Jake and Nessie's wedding! Part 2 will be the wedding reception and the start of their honeymoon will be shortly after. Anywho, leave your awesome reviews and make sure to drop in some baby names for Rachel's twins.

Chapter 24: What Ever Happened

Edward POV:

The day is finally here. As I tightened my tie, I recalled all the great memories I had with my Renesmee and wished that she'd share even more with Jacob. It's hard to believe that my daughter, my only daughter, will be wedded with the man I thought I could never grow close with. So much has changed. He was the last person I wanted Renesmee to fall in love with and he completely changed my mind about that.

His thoughts were always consumed by her as her's were for him. I wouldn't want my daughter with anyone else. When Bella and I give her away to Jacob, it'll be from the most respect towards their relationship. No one could love her and cherish her as much as Jacob, with an exception of her parents.

Bella and I did everything we could to be the best parents we could be for Renesmee. We raised her from the beautiful cherubic baby with Bella's eyes and my auburn hair to the stunning, strong-willed woman she is today. Seeing her now is a reminder that Bella and I did a good job being a mother and father to her for the last seven years. Any decisions she chooses to make will be made with a good head on her shoulders.

I am certain that a familiar lump in my throat will be present the moment Renesmee's small hand holds onto my arm as we get ready to walk down the aisle.

"How is she?"

"I've never seen her so happy, Edward." Bella held her hands together, "She just opened up Jacob's gift for her."

Bella looked so beautiful in her form fitting dress and her one inch tan heels. It fitted her perfectly. Rosalie gave her a simple updo with a few strands of her brown hair framing her face. Alice was light on the make up, she accentuated Bella's most beautiful features. I think everything about her is beautiful, but it is certainly nice to see my wife so dressed up.

"What did he give her?" I asked as I helped Bella put in her diamond studs.

"A nice little letter and her room key to the resort they're staying in California. I think they're going to Santa Monica."

"She'll love that." I smiled a little.

Bella nodded in agreement, "Have you seen Jake?"

"Yeah, Renesmee had me deliver him his gift. He's a nervous wreck and he can't wait to see her."

"That's adorable." Bella giggled, "They make a lovely couple."

"They do." I kissed her forehead before pulling her in for a hug.

Renesmee POV:

If butterflies existed in half-breeds like me, then I'm definitely feeling it right now. Today is the last day I'll be Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I'll be Renesmee Carlie Black. Jacob will be my husband for the rest on time. Even if I am more than nervous, I know that I am more than ready for this moment.

Grandma Esme gave me the ultimate spa treatment this morning starting with an oatmeal bath -with bubbles of course- and a cucumber clay facial mask. She washed my hair like she used to when I was a small girl and hummed me one of her lullabies. I couldn't thank her enough for being a wonderful grandmother for me.

My skin felt rejuvenated after the mask. Grandma Esme called my aunts in to help do my hair and make up. Mom will help me with my dress. She also called in the photographers to do their job while I got ready.

Aunt Alice applied warm colors on my eyelids and finished it off with her trusty waterproof eyeliner and mascara. She then brushed my cheeks with blush and glossed my lips with a dark pink. It was fitting for the occasion and thankfully not over the top. Aunt Rose styled my hair the way she had it sketched. I was surprised to see how beautiful it turned out to be.

"You're the perfect bride, Renesmee." Aunt Rosalie breathed out.

"Thank you both so much... I wouldn't be able to pull it together without you two."

My aunts looked like they would cry if they could. I stood up and hugged them both tightly before I heard Mom knocking on the door. One of the photographers opened the door for her and she gasped when she saw me.

"My beautiful girl.." she choked out.

"Aww, Mom you'll make me cry." I whined as I got my dress off the hanger.

shengsaihong. tumblr post/ 120763037838/ princess-2014-beading-high-lace-wedding-dress

I slipped into it easily and held it to my chest as Mom tightened the corset. The photographers snapped away, getting at different angles. After Mom finished, she dug in her purse and pulled out a beautiful blue barrette.

"My mother gave me this when I got married to our father." Mom placed the barrette in my hair, "This will be your 'something old.'"

I hugged my mom as I held back my tears as best as I could. I knew that barrette meant a lot to her since it's the only thing she has of Renee besides a picture.

"And this will be your 'something new.'" Aunt Alice chimed in as she placed a gorgeous bracelet on my wrist.

www. diamond. be /gold-diamond-bracelets-women-symbol-respect/

"Wow..." I admire it.

"And your 'something borrowed.'" Aunt Rosalie approached me from behind and put a necklace on me, "I wore this when I married your Uncle Emmett. I treasure this most."

www. piaget jewelery /rose-gold-diamond-pendant-g33u0081

"I love you all so much." I whispered to them.

"We love you too, our dearest Renesmee." Mom smiled at me.

I smiled at all of them before turning around to look at myself in front of the full length mirror. I truly felt beautiful and I couldn't wait to see my Jacob. Aunt Rosalie handed me my bouquet and smiled widely at me as I walked towards the exit. Everyone was ready and looked absolutely gorgeous in their tuxedos and dresses. Dad smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it and returned his grin.

"I am so proud of you, Renesmee." he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

One by one, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. I took in deep breaths to calm down my nerves as I heard the piano intro to 'Video Games'. I watched as Aunt Rosalie instructed Abe, Blake, and little Autumn to start walking down the aisle.

"Ready?" Dad straightened up his posture.

"Ready."

Jacob POV:

Holding it together has been the most difficult task I've done all day. All I wanted to do was see Renesmee and hold her close to me. I watched as my brothers walked down the aisle with their imprints one by one. I had to admit that Nessie did a good job picking out the tuxedos and dresses. I glanced over at my dad and Charlie and they waved at me from the front row.

All of a sudden, all of our wedding guests stood up and I saw my nephews and Autumn come out from the doors. I nearly broke down in tears the moment I saw her perfect face look right back at me. She looked so beautiful in every single way. Her hair looked like silk and her lips looked so kissable. Nessie was glowing and it wasn't because of the vampire in her.

She smiled at me as she neared the altar and I returned it. The music stopped and Bella got up to stand at the other side of Renesmee. Both Edward and Bella gave Nessie away like they were instructed to during the rehearsal and the guests all sat down on command. Nessie's hands trembled in mine as we listened to a prayer. It put me at ease that she was also nervous and I wasn't the only one.

"Jacob and Renesmee made vows for each other. Vows that they will keep and cherish forever." the pastor continued, "Jacob, how about you start."

I nodded and inhaled deeply as I let go of one of Renesmee's hands to dig in my pocket for my paper.

"Renesmee, I've pictured this moment thousands of times since I met you. I promise to love you unconditionally every single day, to put a smile on your face, and to be your rock." I read, "You're my world, Renesmee and all I'll ever need to be happy. When we walk away from here, I'll be your husband forever."

I had to admit I choked up a little bit. As I looked up to see her face I could see tears brimming her eyes. I wiped away her tears with my thumbs and smiled as best as I could. The pastor motioned for Nessie to say her vows and she held onto my hand tightly.

"Jacob, you're my first and only love. There's a million and more reasons why we shouldn't work but we do. In every single way. I promise to make our love worthwhile, to be your balance, and to always stay by your side. You've changed my life since we've met, Jake and I can't imagine the thought of loving anyone else but you."

"Do we have the rings?" the pastor asked.

Blake and Abe stepped up and held up their pillows with my ring and Nessie's. I took Nessie's ring as she took mine's.

"Repeat after me, Jacob." the pastor opened up his small book, "I, Jacob."

"I, Jacob."

"Take Renesmee to be my wife for the rest of our lives." he continued.

"Take Renesmee to be my wife for the rest of our lives." I said as I slipped her ring onto her finger.

fortworthweddingmall diamond-anniversary-rings-for-women .html /diamond-anniversary-rings-tiffany

"Renesmee, repeat after me." the pastor turned towards her, "I, Renesmee."

"I, Renesmee."

"Take Jacob to be my husband for the rest of our lives." the pastor finished.

"Take Jacob to be my husband for the rest of our lives." she beamed as she slipped my ring onto my finger.

www. amazon Mens-Eternity-Titanium-Wedding-sizes/dp/B002E06CY2

"We now present you all with the unity sand ceremony. Jacob and Renesmee's will join their two entities into one." the pastor announced as I held my vase of La Push sand in my hand and Nessie held her gold sand.

We simultaneously poured our sand into a single vase and the pastor placed the stopper on top so we could keep it. Renesmee and I faced each other, happier than ever.

"I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" the pastor shut his book, "You may kiss your bride."

Renesmee nearly squealed as she wrapped her arms my neck. I held the side of her face and kissed her. The guests all applauded and my brothers ironically howled at us. I kissed her longer than I needed to, but I didn't care. It was just us now. As I parted away from her lips we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Renesmee Black." I whispered to her.

"I like the sound of that." she pursed her lips together, "And I love you too, Jacob."

A/N: Those cutie pies are finally married! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Stay tuned for more.


	25. Dreary Moon

A/N: Here's Part 2 of Jake and Nessie's wedding! The reception! Links for the songs and Nessie's dress at the end of the chapter are at the last author note of Chapter 25.

Chapter 25: Dreary Moon

Renesmee POV:

I can't believe this is all real. This is by far the best day of my life. I am officially Mrs. Black, a name I was always meant to have. The ceremony is more beautiful than I ever thought it would be. And Jacob looked so handsome in his tuxedo and brand new haircut.

All of the guests went inside the mansion to get seated at their tables for the reception while Jake and I took photographs. This would look really nice in our house and in the scrapbook. I've never seen Jacob look so happy and I felt exactly how he feels. I'm ecstatic that we've made it this far, this strong. Thankfully, the picture taking didn't take to long and we we're able to join our guests for the reception.

"I feel so complete." Jake spoke softly as we walked together towards the mansion.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled at him.

I could smile all day I am so damn happy. Literally nothing could bring down what I feel right now. Jake opened the door and we were greeted with an applause from everyone.

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Black!" the DJ said through the microphone.

It really looked beautiful in here. I'm pretty are Grandma Esme helped out Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice with decorating. I was really surprised how well all the colors worked together. Jacob led me to the dancefloor and a spotlight shined down on us. Everyone else gathered around to watch our first dance as a married couple. I knew that Jake wasn't that good a ballroom dancing, but I appreciated his effort when Aunt Alice tried to teach us. We'll just do our own thing for now.

I heard the intro to one of our favorite songs, 'Dreary Moon' by Big Black Delta and smiled as Jake pulled me close to him and grabbed my right hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and swayed with him. We whispered sweet nothings to each other as we slow danced all around the dancefloor. I could be like this forever with him.

"A heavy burden, the holy way, I can escape anything but loving you always." he sang softly to me as I rested my head against his chest.

He knew what that did to me.

The song came to an end and Jake leaned down to kiss me. The guests applauded once again and they all joined us on the dancefloor when the DJ played a Kimbra song. Jacob's dance moves had me in tears, my poor husband has the weirdest dance moves. We danced with everybody. My favorite partner, second to Jacob, was little Colton. His best move was the sprinkler. Emily definitely chuckled at that. Jake and his brother's really surprised all of us with their dance routine to 'Panic Station' by Muse. It had myself along with the other imprints with red faces.

After a few songs, the DJ announced a father-daughter dance. I chose the perfect song for Dad and I. It was 'I Will Be There' by Odessa. I stood on Dad's feet and let him dance for us. I knew he would tear up if he could, Mom definitely was when we saw her. I will always be Daddy's little girl, no matter how old I get. I put my hand on Dad's cheek to show him my very first memories of him. How I loved the sound of his and Mom's voice, how his face was the first I saw, and all of the wonderful memories that only he gave me throughout my life.

"I love you, Renesmee Carlie." Dad choked out, "You're worth any trouble I've went through in this life."

"I love you too, Daddy." I teared up before hugging him.

"You'll always be my princess." Dad stroked my hair before handing me his handkerchief.

"Really Dad? You're an old geezer." I chuckled as I used it to wipe away some of my tears.

"It comes in handy, doesn't it?" he laughs with me.

I couldn't ask for a better dad than mine. Even if he's old fashioned and overprotective, he would do anything for me. A few more songs came on after and we all continued to get our boogie on. Eventually it was time to cut the cake. I told Jacob I didn't want to get my makeup ruined so he better not smear it all over my face. He knew better than to test me. Luckily for me, Jacob was on his best behavior. The cake wasn't too bad, I probably would've liked it better if Grandma Esme made it. Jake thought it was the best cake ever and had three slices.

After cake time I threw my bouquet and Leah caught it. Of course, her eyes flickered to Nahuel and he blushed a little. I'd love to attend that wedding. I swore I turned a darker shade of red than my mom ever did as a human when Jake removed my wedding garter. Jake's brothers howled when Embry caught the garter and all gave him slaps on the back.

Jacob POV:

May the girl Embry ends up with be blessed, he's a handful. The DJ called for a mother-son danced and I thought about my mother as how much I wanted her to be here. She really would've adored and loved Renesmee. Bella got me out of my trance by dragging me to the dancefloor.

"I'm your mother now, by law of course." she patted my shoulder.

The DJ turned on 'It's Real' by Real Estate and asked all the other mothers and sons to come dance. Bella started snapping her fingers and swayed, such a mom type of dance. I laughed before I started to do the running man, the extreme version of course. It was adorable watching Kim dance with Jared Jr. he had the widest toothless smile for her. Blake and Abe had a blast doing the popcorn dance with Becca, she'll be thankful when they fall asleep early.

I was happy that Bella volunteered to dance with me for the mother-son dance, she knew what it meant to me. I know Mom's spirit was here for me at my most important day. After the song was done, Renesmee and I listened to our guests give speeches.

I could hardly understand what Bella was saying because she was crying without tears. It was something along the lines of that she's happy for us and that Renesmee will always be her baby girl. Edward gave us his blessings and told me to take care of Nessie. My sisters sang us a song for us. Emmett made an eye-rolling wolf joke and made an inappropriate joke that caused Renesmee to choke on her champagne. The blonde one didn't look to happy about what he said when he came back to their table. My dad asked for grandchildren and told Renesmee that she makes me the happiest. In all, the speeches were touching and all the guests, except for the vampires and pregnant ladies, enjoyed their champagne.

Nessie and I made sure all of the guests had taxis to take them back to the hotel at the end of the night. Edward and Bella gave us both a hug goodbye and wished us to have a good time at our honeymoon. Alice told us that she'll take care of all of the wedding gifts to the relief of Nessie. We were now in a nice limo on the way to the airport to board our flight to Santa Monica. Renesmee changed into a nice cocktail dress beforehand and she wore the barette I made for her. She still looks stunning as ever. I interlocked my fingers with her' and kissed her hand while she looked up at me adoringly.

"We're married now, can you believe it?" she said with pure excitement, "Where do even begin with this new chapter in our lives?!"

"Let's start with forever." I smiled at her.

"Forever." she exhaled and returned my smile.

A/N: Next up is their honeymoon! I hope you all enjoyed the wedding and as promised I'll include the links to the songs and Nessie's cocktail dress.

Dreary Moon

ea0MOWQm8Cw

I Will Be There

juzMD1GCAf8

It's Real

4HWcViTXdYc

Nessie's cocktail dress

white-cocktail-dresses /white-cocktail-dresses-3x3/


	26. High Road

Honeymoon time! Prepare for lemons and sweet moments! The honeymoon will be about 2-3 chapters and then we have plenty more store. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: High Road

Jacob POV:

Nessie and I arrived at LAX sometime in the afternoon. We called an Uber to take us to our hotel. We're going to stay at Oceana Santa Monica, a 4 star hotel within walking distance to the beach. Ness and I got in all the sleep we can during the drive since we'll be spending an entire week enjoying our honeymoon. I've never been so thankful for traffic.

Carlisle and Esme arranged for us to take surfing classes for two days and a romantic dinner at Mèlisse. I've never had French food before so dinner should be interesting. I'm really pumped for our week long honeymoon. After our honeymoon, we're heading up to La Push for Rachel's baby shower. The baby shower is also going to be a gender reveal party so Nessie and I found gender neutral colored onesies and bibs. Nessie found pretty cute ones like "My Uncle is Cooler Than Yours" and "I Love Auntie".

After an hour of bad traffic, we finally arrived at our hotel. A concierge met up with us and had some of the workers take our suitcases up to our suite. We each got handed a brochure and a VIP card.

"Welcome to Oceana Santa Monica, Mr. and Mrs. Black. I am the head concierge, Liam." Liam shook our hands, "You'll be staying in our most exquisite romantic suites and during your time here, you're welcome to any VIP stations."

Nessie looked through the brochure and she pointed at the massage therapy advertisement.

"Jake, we should go to this after dinner."

"Whatever you want, Nessie." I placed a hand on the small of her back.

"I'll show you to your suite." Liam guided us.

We took the elevator to the fourteenth floor and went to the first room on our right. This suite was better than the one Nessie and I stayed in Portland. This one had a nice little living room, a small kitchen, a king sized bed, and a luxurious bathtub. Liam left us after telling us where to find numbers to customer and room service.

"I feel like a sticky mess." Nessie groaned as she kicked off her white strappy heels, "How much time do we have until dinner?"

"A couple of hours I believe. Our rental car will arrive here half an hour before though." I loosened up my tie, "How about we take another nap."

"Mm, that sounds nice actually. I'm sleeping in my bra and underwear though."

I don't mind that at all.

I removed my shirt and launched myself onto our bed. I then watched as she teasingly peeled off her cocktail dress and adjusted the straps to her white bra. Wow, I can't wait to consummate this marriage. She crawled into bed and straddled me.

"I know a way to get us to sleep a little bit faster." she whispered to me.

Oh, fuck.

Her hands were at the sides of my face as she brushed her lips over mine before taking my bottom lip in her's. My hands instinctively rested on her hips as our tongues moved against each other's. I groaned as her hips rocked back and forth. My pants had to be getting tight by now. Nessie pulled away from me and unbuttoned my pants then pulled them down with my boxers. Her hands gripped my shaft and began to stroke me excruciatingly slow. I made a low moan as I watched as I watched her face.

Her eyes were hooded and lustful, her cheeks were barely flushed. I swear I grew more hard when I watched her trace her tongue along her bottom lip. She looked so incredibly sexy like this. Her hands made fast movements along my shaft and as much as I wanted to hold it all in, I shot my seed and watched as it went across her chest. I was so hot watching her wipe some of it off with her finger and then putting it right on her tongue.

She then peeled off her underwear and unhooked her bra. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. One her hands balled into a fist in my hair while her other gripped my shoulder. I felt her slide down onto me and moan against my lips. Her hips rolled against mine as we explored each other's mouths.

Both of my hands spread across her soft bum as I thrusted up into her. Our hips were in sync as were our moans. I buried my face into the crook of Nessie's neck as she moved her fingers through my hair. We went slow and worked up to our climax. I released another time, this time inside of her and felt her essence coat me.

"Oh, Jake." She breathe out as she kissed the corner of my lips.

"I love you." I moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I love you too." she smiled at my before laying down beside me, "How about we take a cold shower after a nap. We'll be ready for the rental car if we wake up a bit earlier."

"Sounds good to me, I'll set an alarm."

Renesmee POV:

We woke up an hour later and immediately got in a nice cold shower. We fooled around a little bit before actually getting cleaned up. Since it was still hot outside, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and wore a light sundress with sandals to match. Jake wore a plain white tee with a pair of dark blue jeans. He still looked hot just wearing basics.

Liam called our room's phone to let us know that our rental car arrived. Jake and I immediately got out to the front of Oceana Santa Monica. We were greeted with a nice red Corvette, I bet Jake chose it immediately. He took the keys from the owner and thanked him before opening the door for me. I slid into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt as Jake walked around to get in the driver's seat. We sped off to the French restaurant soon after and it surprised me to know that it didn't take long to get there. We were immediately seated and given menus, I wanted to sink my teeth into some meat, thank goodness I went hunting a couple of days before the wedding.

"The kig ha farz sounds pretty good, I think I'll have that." I closed my menu, "Do you see anything you like, Jake?"

"What's in Hachis Parmentier?" Jake asked.

"Oh that? That's like a French version of a shepherd's pie. You'd like it."

"I'll have that then." He closed his menu.

A waitress named Tessa came to our secluded table and asked if we wanted anything to drink. Both Jake and I asked for a glass of ice cold champagne. I hope it'll be as good as the champagne I had at the wedding. Jake also ordered a tall glass of water so he can sober himself up after he drinks his bubbly champagne. Tess came back with our glasses of champagne and Jake's water and then asked for our orders. She complimented our choices before taking our orders to the chef. I interlocked my fingers with Jake across the table and smiled sweetly at him.

"I wondering.." I began.

"Yes?"

"Well since we're married now and we've talked about this before I just want to make sure we're still on the same page-"

"Nessie you're rambling." Jake chuckled, "It's okay, you can say whatever you want."

"I want to have a baby." I blurted out.

Jake took a sip of his champagne before smiling at me, "Are you sure you're ready for all of this?"

I nodded, "I am 110% sure, Jake... Are you ready?"

"Yes, I want this and I'm ready." he gave me hand a squeeze.

"Great." I sighed in relief, "When do you want to start?"

"We technically started trying not too long ago, but if you want to make it official how about after we get our massages."

"That sounds nice." I pursed my lips together.

Tess returned with our plates of food and left us alone to eat. This restaurant really lives up to its four star name. Jake will pretty much eat anything, but he says he's hooked onto French food now. This meal actually is just as good as Grandma Esme's cooking and that's pretty impressive. I'll have to stop by a bookstore and search for a cookbook that specializes in French cuisines and try some of the recipes out.

We finished our dinner and gave Tess a nice tip before we took the Corvette back to Oceana Santa Monica. Our map told us that the massage therapy room will be near the pool area. We easily found it and stepped inside of the room. The room had a calming aura to it, the receptionist asked if we were here for a couple's massage therapy and we nodded. She handed us white cotton robes and escorted us to the bathrooms.

Jake and I stripped off our clothes and put on the robes. We returned to the the front desk and the receptionist guided us to our massage room.

"Connie and Lola will be here soon if you need anything press the blue button and I'll come." the receptionist told us as she got the incense ready, "My name is Daniella, by the way, have a nice time you two."

"Thanks, Daniella." I said as she left the room.

"From the looks of it, they're going to use hot stones and special massage oils. We're going to feel like jello once we leave this place." Jake said while looking at the couple's massage therapy poster on the wall.

"You're a dork." I giggled, "I bet those hot stones will feel like room temperature stones on our backs."

"You're probably right."

Connie and Lola came in after a couple of minutes with two towels. Connie had light brown hair cut in a bob, she was really tall and looked about 30 years old. Lola had an edgier style and her purple hair in layers. She had to be at least 23 years old. They asked for us to take off our robes and relax on the massage tables. Thank goodness we were wearing underwear, that would've been a little awkward. I covered my chest as I laid down on the table and watched as Lola went across the room to adjust the temperature for the hot stones.

"Are you newlyweds?" Connie asked as she picked out a few massage oils.

"Yeah, we got married yesterday." Jake answered.

"Congrats! Where did you two meet?"

"At a concert. Love at first sight." I smiled at the thought.

"That's so cute. I'll let you in on a secret, sir. The wife is always right, even if she isn't." she told Jake, "My husband could tell you that, we've been married for ten years now."

"How did you two meet?" I asked.

"We met at English class, freshman year. We were high school sweethearts." she sighed happily, "Lola here is engaged to her's actually. They're getting married next year."

"Congrats on the engagement." I looked over at Lola.

"Thanks, it seems incredibly rare these days to find 'the one'. We're pretty lucky."

I couldn't agree more.

Jake and I enjoyed the small talk but we loved the massages even more. I had no idea how tense I was until Lola loosened up my back muscles. Jake was totally right about us feeling like jello by the time the massage was done. Connie and Lola said their goodbyes before leaving us to get dressed. Our clothes were folded neatly on the countertop nearest to Jake. We slowly got dressed in front of each other, knowing how much that turned us on. When we finished, Jake leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my lips as his hand grazed over my hips.

"How about we head back to our room and make a baby?" he said huskily.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I smirks before dragging him by the wrist to the elevator.

A/N: They're officially trying for a baby now! I have so much planned for this story, I hope you're all in for the ride!


	27. Let's Go Surfing

A/N: I think you're all going to like the outcome of this chapter!

Chapter 27: Let's Go Surfing

Renesmee POV:

Jake and I practically made love all night, certainly something I could look forward to in our married life. I woke up pretty early this morning next to Jake's naked body. He looked so relaxed that I didn't want to bother him. I got out of the bed carefully not to wake him and grabbed a robe to put on. My tummy started to growl and I thanked the food god that our suite's fridge was well stocked.

I closed the door to our bedroom before walking into the kitchen. My tastes buds were screaming for some Belgian waffles so I got to work. I connected my phone to Jake's Bluetooth speaker and played 'Sonsick' by San Fermin. I hummed along to the tune while I mixed the batter together and I then added some chocolate chips into it, I had a sweet tooth today. I pulled out the waffle maker from one of the cabinets and poured some of the batter into it before shutting it and going right back to the fridge. I saw some pink lemonade and poured myself a glass before taking out a package of strawberries. I figured it would add something good to the waffles.

I cut the strawberries in thin slices and put a few into my glass of lemonade. I'd save the rest to put on top of the Belgian waffles along with powdered sugar and maple syrup. I hardly noticed when Jake snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning, sweetie." I turned my head slightly to kiss his cheek.

"I thought you didn't like fruit that much." he said as he inhaled my scent.

"I thought so too, they smell pretty good to me right now." I plopped a strawberry into my mouth."

"You kinda smell different, probably because of all the sugar you're cooking up." Jake also grabbed a strawberry.

I turned around and looked up at Jacob, "I'm making Belgian waffles with chocolate chips today. I woke up pretty hungry, surprisingly."

"That sounds delicious, honey."

I smiled at him and pulled his face down for a kiss. He tasted like strawberries and mint. He must've brushed his teeth when he woke up. The timer for the waffles went off and I got our plates ready. I served Jake his masterpiece and joined him with my own in the living room. I drenched my waffles in syrup and butter, it tasted heavenly. I'll definitely have to make this once I get back home in Alaska. When I finished my plate, I looked at Jake who looked at me on awe.

"What?"

"I didn't think you'd eat even half of it. The only sweets you like are from that coffee shop and the cookies Esme bakes for you." Jake took my empty plate from me and walked over to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"Well you can add that to the list of sweets I like." I giggled, "We need to get ready, we have our first surf class in an hour."

We figured we'd take a shower after surf class since we'd smell like the ocean and then take a trip to the Santa Monica pier. I've seen plenty of pictures of the Ferris wheel there that I actually want to go on it, with Jake of course. That would be pretty romantic. I also wanted to go on a few other rides, I've never been on any rides now that I think about it. I'm sure it'll be plenty of fun.

Jake looked so damn hot wearing his plain black swim trunks and a pair of scandals. I'll have to shield him from girls with wandering eyes for sure. I settled on wearing red and white polka dot bikini with a pair of flip flops. I made sure to bring sunscreen and a couple of towels along with us so we can be protected from the sun rays and to dry off quickly after the class.

I placed everything we would need in a tote before turning around and immediately being met with Jacob's lips. It really took me by surprise, but I kissed him back nonetheless. We kept it short since he did take my breath away and he traced his thumb across my bottom lip.

"You look so sexy." he breathed out.

"So do you." I bit my lip, "I don't want anyone but me to see this."

I brushed my lips over his before he kissed me again, this time more softly. I parted my lips for him and he slid his tongue into my mouth. We stayed like this for few moments before I pulled away. I didn't want to start anything we wouldn't be able to finish.

"Mmm, I can't wait to have to all to myself. We have a surfing class to attend." I drummed my fingers on his chest.

"Gosh, you're a tease. But this surf class sounds pretty cool." Jake groaned before giving me a quick kiss, "Let's get going."

I nodded in agreement and followed him outside of Oceana Santa Monica to the red Corvette. I plugged my phone into the aux cord and went through my music. I was in an Arctic Monkeys type of mood so I played 'Teddy Picker'. I loved the way the sun felt on my skin, there wasn't enough of that in Alaska. It was barely warm up there. Jake found a parking place and we walked together to the beach. We immediately spotted our surfing instructor, Brett.

I made sure both Jake and I were lathered up in sunscreen before I set my tote down and got in the cool water. I was positive that I couldn't get sunburnt but I'm not the one to take that chance. Brett showed Jake and I the basics. It seemed pretty simple enough steps to follow and I'm sure it would be a breeze since I am partially vampire. Brett told us to wait into the next wave forms before paddling towards it.

It didn't take long for another one to form. I paddled behind Jake and quickly stood up on the surfboard as soon as we met the wave. It was perfect for beginners like us. I loved how the salt water feels in my curly locks the experience itself was exhilarating. Brett gave us a few more pointers before he let Jake and I roam free.

"He was totally checking you out." Jake rolled his eyes as Brett walked away from us.

"Was not!" I scoffed.

"You just didn't notice, Ness."

"Jake, are you... jealous?" I smirked.

"Me? Jealous?" Jake pointed at himself, "Not a chance."

I giggled as I got off my surfboard and onto Jake's. He probably saw something I didn't, but the only man I'll ever see that way is him. I smiled at him as I brushed the short wet strands of his hair off his face. I hoped that at least one of our children will be blessed with his beautiful dark hair.

"I married you, Jacob. And you're the only one I love, who gives a damn about how everyone else sees us." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're right." he pecked my lips, "Wanna go to the pier now.

I pressed my lips together and nodded. We paddled back to the shore and I grabbed my tote so I could get our towels. I handed Jake a tan one and I dried myself off with a striped blue towel. My hair wasn't completely dried so I pulled my hair up and formed a messy bun. Jake pulled me close to him and kissed the spot behind my ear, I couldn't help but smile a little. I love it when he's affectionate.

"You still smell so sweet." he whispered in my ear, "I like it."

"Speaking of sweets, do you think they'll have ice cream at the pier?" I looked up at Jake who was looking back at me with a weird expression.

"I'm sure they do, Nessie. You have a strange appetite today." Jake draped an arm over me as we walked back to the Corvette.

He was right about that. My appetite was weird, at least for someone like me. What's even more strange is that I went hunting before we went to Nebraska for the wedding and I'm already starting to feel thirsty again. It couldn't happen that fast, could it? I could just be freaking out and it could be nothing. I'll just leave it alone and enjoy this honeymoon and have a great time at Rachel's baby shower. If it happens, it happens. It's not like Jake and I were doing anything to stop it and this is what we wanted.

As soon as Jake and I got in the car he turned towards me and held my hand. I knew he was thinking exactly what I was thinking, he picked up on my change before I did.

"Nessie, everything will be okay." he reassured me, "If you want to know for sure, we could pick up a test before we get on the plane to Washington."

"I just don't want to give myself false hope." I bit my lip, "Rebecca told me about the hard time she had getting pregnant and how she had to toughen up her heart. I don't want to just think that all these sudden changes could mean something that might not be there."

"Even when Becca and Solomon had their troubles with conceiving, they ended up with two miracles." Jake rubbed my fingers with his thumb, "You'll get your miracle."

I nodded and smiled at Jake. He always knows how to make me feel better when I start to doubt myself. I leaned over to give him a kiss before he sped off towards the pier. The first thing that caught my eye was the big Ferris wheel. It's just as beautiful as it looked in the pictures. The line was short, thank goodness, so Jake and I got in there immediately.

We got the perfect view of the Pacific Ocean and the rest of Santa Monica throughout the ride. Jake and I only paid attention the first cycle and spent the rest of the time being the cheesy romantics that we are. I definitely give the Ferris wheel a five star rating. The next ride we went on got one star for me, it made my stomach churn and I lost the ice cream I had while waiting in line. Jake felt so guilty about it as he rubbed my back, but I was fine after the great hurl. He insisted I needed to cool off and we went back to the hotel.

I got sick on and off for the rest of our trip here in Santa Monica, but Jake and I still had fun. We went surfing again, got plenty of souvenirs, and went to amazing restaurants. My favorite part of this honeymoon was being with Jacob, my husband. I love and appreciate that he pampered me all week and really made this trip all about us. As promised, we picked up a pregnancy test at the airport before boarding our plane. We decided we'd take the test once we get to Billy's house so we could all find out together. I texted Alixe to try to see the results for me since the suspense is killing me but she said it wouldn't be fair to the rest of my family. I guess she has a point. Rebecca and Rachel were so excited when I told them what's going on and then they both started getting teary when they thought about their baby brother having the chance of being a father.

Jake and I sat by the emergency exit this time. We felt like it would be safest for us this trip since we could possibly have another little passenger on board with us. I suddenly realized how weird I looked carrying the pregnancy test kit and shoved the box in my Louis Vuitton purse. I was really feeling exhausted and anxious at the same time, the only thing keeping me sane at this moment was Jacob. Taking off was easy and when we were given the clear, I took off my seat belt and scooted closer to Jacob. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my nose, I easily drifted off to sleep.

Jake woke me up and I saw as everyone grabbed their suitcases. Did I really sleep that long? Jacob helped me out of my seat and grabbed our luggage. I was happy that Washington's weather was cool, I don't think I could stand anymore heat unless it came from Jake. I was overjoyed to see Rebecca and Rachel in the front of the airport. We did a big group hug before one of Rachel's babies started to kick.

"I missed you too, little cuties." I laughed as I rubbed Rachel's bump.

"We need to hurry up and get back home, the suspense is killing us!" Rebecca nearly squealed.

I couldn't blame them, the suspense was killing me too. Jake threw our luggage in the trunk before we all piled in the car and drove back to Forks. Rachel's baby shower will be tomorrow at Billy's and the boys stayed back to get the decorations ready. I was really excited to see everybody, they truly felt like a second family to me. The ride to Billy's house was pretty fun. It was funny when Rachel made Jake sing an old Nirvana song with her. He was a little embarrassed I could tell he liked doing it. Dinner was ready when we arrived at the house, the scent immediately told me that it was some yummy smothered pork chops.

"Renesmee, happy you're here with us." Billy greeted me.

I gave him a hug and smiled, "I wouldn't miss this."

"Daddy, the Caesar salad better take up half your plate." Rachel said as she helped herself to a plate.

"Paul and Solomon wouldn't let me have any less, Rach." Billy rolled his eyes.

I turned to Jake and took in a deep breath. He knew exactly what I was thinking and he held onto my hand. There was no need in keeping everyone else waiting besides the five minutes it would take to get the results. Jacob led me to the bathroom and shut the door behind us. I dug through my purse and found the test kit before I carefully opened it. I handed the box to Jacob before I shrugged my pants down and sat my behind on the toilet.

"Rules are simple. Pee on the stick, wait five minutes, and the answer will either say 'yes' or 'no'." Jake read off the box.

I did my business before putting the cap right back on. This would be the longest five minutes of my life. With a shaky hand, I placed the stick on the counter and washed my hands. Jake rubbed the small of my back and I heard his breath get a bit uneven.

"It's okay to be nervous, Jake. I'm practically freaking out." I hugged him, "Let's join everybody, they'll get worried if we stayed here for too long."

Jake nodded in agreement and he opened up the door. I grabbed the stick off the counter and followed Jake back into the living room. I sat down with Blake and Abe and watched their cartoon with them. I think it was called Adventure Time or something like that. Jake asked if I wanted him to get my plate for me but I politely declined. I was too anxious to eat, once I figure out if I am pregnant or not I'll help myself to a plate. Jake came back not too long after with his smothered pork chop and salad and sat on the sofa with me. He fed me a few bites to keep my mind off the stick of fate. It tasted pretty good though I would prefer the pork a little on the rare side. Adventure Time went on commercial and I decided that now should be a good time to look at the results. I held onto Jake's hand and took in a big deep breath. I raised the stick up eye level and slowly opened my eyes.

Yes.

Yes! It says yes! I'm going to be a mother and Jake is going to be a father. I'm carrying Jake's child!

"Oh my gosh!" I said tearfully as I hopped onto Jacob's lap, "I can't believe it!"

"Oh, Nessie I love you so much!" Jake hugged me tightly as he set his plate down on the coffee table.

"Auntie Ren why are you crying?" Abe asked me.

"I'm happy, Abe! Your Uncle Jake and I are going to have a baby!"

"Like Auntie Ray?" Blake asked.

"You bet kiddo." Jake chuckled.

Jake's sisters, Paul, Solomon, and Billy all gathered around us to congratulate us. Of course, Rachel got emotional all thanks to her pregnancy hormones. I couldn't wait to experience this new chapter in my life with Jacob. This baby would be the most loved baby on the planet no doubt.

That night I slept in Jake's old room with him and watched as he talked to our unborn son or daughter. A lot of women may say this, but I am the luckiest woman in the world.

A/N: You'll get more POVs in the next chapter, just wanted this to be a special moment for Nessie. Rachel's baby shower is tomorrow so please leave any last minute baby names in the review section. Until next time friends.


	28. Mountain Sound

A/N: Rachel's baby shower is finally here! I considered all of the baby names but I really thought this would be perfect for Rachel's twins. I will of course use another name for Emily's baby too and possibly more if we get more children in the story. I want to get you reviewers really involved in this story so leave your thoughts and predictions, anything you'd like. Now back to the story.

Chapter 28: Mountain Sound

Rachel POV:

I really am so happy that Jake and Nessie will understand the joys of being parenthood like Becky and soon like me. The doctor suspects I'll have the twins between the next two months. I'm so excited to get to know my two little ones and love them endlessly. Today was my baby shower/ gender reveal party. After a few games and gift opening, Paul and I would open the box that would show everyone the babies' gender with either the colors pink or blue. We thought it would be a cool idea to include the twins' names on the balloons too.

Rebecca would come half an hour before the party to help make salad and small sandwiches. I was really thankful that Ness volunteered to make the three layer cake. My feet were really killing me. Jake and Paul were in the living room putting helium in our pink and blue balloons. Paul thought it was funny sucking up the helium and saying ridiculous jokes with a high pitched voice. I was sitting at table wrapping up the last of the party flavors and having a conversation about baby clothes with Nessie. She's always been happy with Jake but even more now since they found out they're expecting. Jake was kind enough to go hunting for her this morning when she got sick and now she's a happy camper. I'm so glad my morning sickness days are over.

"When I met Jake, I felt that anything was possible and I was right." Nessie sighed happily.

"I know exactly how you feel. I thought I'd be sad forever about Mom until Paul came in and changed everything." I smiled a little, "So are you rooting for a boy or a girl."

"I'd love to have a little girl to play dress up with and I'd also love a little boy to buy trucks for. I just can't decide, but I think having a healthy little bundle of joy is more important."

Baby A started to kick like crazy and I moved my hand to where it was. The kicks felt more painful now that I am in my final trimester. I didn't mind too much though, even if those two push on my bladder and make it hard to breathe, I love them with all my heart.

Jake and Nessie would leave La Push tonight so they could check up with her grandfather and tell the rest of the family about their new addition. They promised that they'd come down to see the twins but I was still weepy. Damn these pregnancy hormones. I can recall the night where I woke Paul up in three o'clock in the morning to get me a scoop of butter pecan ice cream and ended up falling asleep by the time he came home. I expected him to be a little moody when he woke up, but instead he treated me like his princess. It's funny how this imprinting thing works.

"Nessie you're going to be spoiled by my brother, I just know it." I laughed softly.

"He already has been." I saw her lips curve into a small smile,"It's so sweet seeing this gentle side of him. He helped me out of bed this morning and gave me this delicious cup of mountain lion blood. What more can a girl ask for?"

If he's acting this bad now, once she starts nearing the end he'll watch over her like a hawk. Paul was already bad. God forbid I ever do something for myself. I'm pregnant, not disabled. As irritating as it is, I still appreciated it greatly. He is a first time father after all, Becky told me that Solomon was a complete spaz during her first pregnancy and when Blake came around he was much more relaxed. I'm about to be a mother of two, I have no idea if I'll be able to handle a third child. Time will tell.

"Ness, you really should sign up for one of those mommy-daddy preparation classes. They're really good and it gives me some confidence that I'll be able to get through giving birth to two little stinkers." I mentioned.

"Oh really? What do they teach?"

"First week, they go through how a woman's body will change during the course of the pregnancy. Second week, they give you a short little CPR session for babies. Third week, they teach us breathing techniques and what to do to get through contractions."

"Imagine your brother in one of those classes." Nessie snickered, "I think I'll go to one of those classes towards the end of my pregnancy, if I'm anything like my mom this baby will come faster than a fully human child."

"You're already a bit rounder now and it's been a week?" I tilted my head.

"Possibly more?" Nessie bit her lip, "Jake and I weren't always safe when we, you know, and it could've happened earlier than we thought. But I didn't get any symptoms until probably the second day of our honeymoon."

"That is totally strange, but your grandpa is a doctor so he could probably a clearer vision."

"I hope so, this is all so new and weird. I have no idea what to expect." Nessie said sheepishly.

It took a lot to get up for the table, but I did. I waddled all the way to where Nessie was and gave her the best hug that I could give her with my giant pregnant belly.

"Just trust yourself and Jake and your baby will be be all that you've ever dreamed of and more." I whispered to her.

"You know what, I believe you." Nessie hugged me back.

Jacob POV:

Paul and I went outside to tie up a few balloons on the trees and adjust the piñata for the kids to break later today. Rachel insisted that this party needed to be fun for everyone, candy would definitely do the trick. We also put up a bunch of tables and chairs that they rented out so Dad's house won't be terribly crowded with all of these guests. From the looks of it, Rach invited Paul's family, ours, my brothers, and the imprints. I heard Rebecca and her family come in while Paul and I put on the tablecloths on all of the tables. The moment I turned around my nephews were hugging my calves.

"Uncle Jake! My mommy said that Auntie Ray is going to tell us if her babies are going to be a boy or girl!" Abe informed me.

"Yeah! Auntie has two babies!" Blake added.

"Isn't that neat." I tussled their hair, "Your mom was right, we do have a pretty big surprise in store."

"Do the babies have a daddy too?" Blake asked.

"Yep, I'm their daddy." Paul chuckled.

"Oh, that makes sense." Abe said.

"How about my favorite little squirts help us out with these tablecloths." I proposed and the two happily joined in.

Eventually all the guests came in and the party finally started. Rachel sure did look happy with all the attention she was getting from everybody. She changed from the pajamas she had on earlier into a mint green sundress. Nessie helped her put her hair into a fancy ponytail with curls in it. It suited her nicely. Nessie and I announced to all of the guests that we're expecting and they all were pleasantly surprised. The girls stole her away to talk about babies, leaving me with my brothers.

"Leah couldn't make it?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah, Nahuel took her to meet his sisters. It's nice to see her happy for a change." Seth answered while he took a bite from his sandwich.

"It really is. Emily tells me that Leah isn't cold towards her anymore so their relationship is getting better." Sam added.

"A happy pack makes me a happy alpha." I told them, "The way things were before isn't how I ever want it to be ever again."

"Cheers to that." Quil agreed and we all clinked our bottles of beer together.

Rachel had a bunch of different games for the adults to play and the kids had a blast beating the crap out of the baby carriage piñata. Nessie really liked the game where you had to predict how big Rach's belly is from a measuring tape. She won that one hands down. Paul told us to all gather outside for the gifts and for the gender reveal. Rachel sat at the center table and opened up the gifts one by one. She really liked all the cute little onesies Nessie and I picked out. Paul's family bought them car seats and a couple of wipe warmers. Becca and Solomon got them special bottles to prevent the babies from getting gas. Overall, I'd say Rachel and Paul had all that they needed to prepare for raising twins. Now it was time for why everyone has been anticipating for, the gender reveal. We all gathered up next to the box in the hopes of catching a balloon with the names on it.

"Alright, alright! On the count of three." Paul said.

"One...Two ... Three!" Rachel counted before she and Paul opened up the box.

I'm going to be a uncle to two little nieces! The mystery box was filled with a bunch of pink balloons with my nieces' names on them. Nessie and I caught one and read it.

"Summer Lahote." Nessie read off.

"Sahara Lahote." I read.

"Those two are certainly going to be a pair." Nessie looked up at me with a smile on her face.

I wrapped an arm around her and pecked her lips, "I think you're right about that."

The party still went on and one by one the kids dropped like flies. It was around eight o'clock here and our flight takes off in another hour and a half. It was hard saying goodbye to my sisters and my dad but I'd see them again when Summer and Sahara decide they want to be part of our world. I'm glad Nessie didn't get too sick today, she really enjoyed herself at the baby shower. I like to think that animal blood is the cure to her morning sickness but I don't want to jinx it. The flight went smoothly as it always did, I could only imagine that it would be a little difficult once we have our baby. Nessie did get a little nauseous but she didn't throw up at all.

Bella and Edward were at the airport to pick us up since our car was back at our house. I knew Nessie couldn't wait to tell her parents the big news so she placed her hands on their cheeks and told them through her gift. Of course, Bella did a vampire version of tears of joy as she pulled Nessie into a bone-crunching hug. Edward smiled at the sight and shook my hand.

"I'm happy for you both. You gave Renesmee something she has always wanted." he told me.

"We both wanted this really, I just can't believe we're lucky enough to have a gift like this now."

"My baby is having a baby!" Bella held Nessie's face in her hands, "That means I have another little one to love endlessly."

"Mom!" Nessie groaned with a smile on her face, "We need to see the rest of the family and talk with Grandpa Carlisle."

"Do you know how far along you are?" Edward asked as he opened up the door to the Volvo.

"Not quite sure. I first started seeing symptoms on the second day of our honeymoon, but Jake and I weren't actually trying to prevent a pregnancy before we got married." Nessie slid into the back seat with me.

"Carlisle will probably give you a better estimate than I can." Edward shrugged.

"Leave it to Dr. Fangs to save the day." I snickered and Nessie slapped my arm.

Renesmee POV:

Jake thinks he could be a comedian with all the jokes he can make about vampires but I would much prefer him to be a comedian to our son or daughter. The ride home didn't take much time, especially with Dad driving. I haven't realized how much I missed my family until I walked through the doors of the big house. They all hugged me as if I've been gone for an entire century. Alice gave me a knowingly smile as though she already knew what news I was going to tell everyone.

"We're pregnant!" I blurted out with excitement.

"You work fast, Jacob!" Emmett nudged him.

Both Dad and Aunt Rose glared at my inappropriate uncle. I'm pretty sure after Jake and I leave the three of them would wrestle it out.

"Don't pay attention to him." Rose rolled her eyes at Uncle Emmett before she pulled me in for another hug, "I can't wait to love your baby, Ness."

"Thanks, Aunt Rose." I sighed out.

"I assume you'd like a check up, Renesmee." Grandpa Carlisle chimed in.

"Oh yes, I was hoping you'd be able to give me some answers."

"Meet me in the study. I'll get the equipment ready."

"I'll start making you some lobster ravioli, your favorite." Grandma Esme kissed my cheek.

"I'd like that very much, thanks." I nodded before grabbing Jake's hand and led us to Grandpa's study.

"Just hop up on there and we'll get to see your little one." he instructed me."

I did as told and pulled up my shirt a little bit. I watched as Grandpa pulled out a bottle of some sort and a wand. He connected the wand to the weird machine and set the bottle beside me. He then pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and stretched it out.

"Let's see if you grown much, I'm sure you've seen a slight difference." He measured from my lower abdomen to the end of my sternum.

"Everything is just a little snug. It just looks like I'm bloated." I watched him write down on his notepad.

"Well you're tummy as grown an inch and a half." he informed me as he dropped some of the cool gel onto my abdomen, "I'm suspecting you might be a little over two weeks along."

He turned on the machine and placed the wand over the gel. I heard a low thumping noise and he hovered to where my baby was. He looked like a little peanut. I grasped tightly onto Jake's hand as I let out a few tears. Hearing and seeing my baby for the first time overwhelmed me with so much happiness.

"He had a strong heart, Jake." I looked up at him.

"Just like his mommy." He kissed my forehead.

"From the looks of it, the baby is doing great. I'll measure you weekly to pinpoint exactly when we should be expecting him or her." Grandpa continued looking at the screen, "If my predictions are correct, this baby will be the perfect mix of you two."

Grandpa printed out pictures of our first baby's ultrasound and handed it to me. This is definitely going straight into the scrapbook. He turned off the machine and helped me off of the table I was laying on.

"I'll make sure that your house is stocked with plenty of donated blood and make sure you eat regularly." Grandpa grinned, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks, Grandpa." I embraced him, "That lobster ravioli is calling for me right now. C'mon, Jake.

I went immediately into the dining room and Grandma Esme had two servings of ravioli for us and a cup of donated blood just for me. Animal blood would've been just fine but I get to cheat just a little because I'm a mommy-to-be. That night, Mom read me to sleep like she did when I was a young girl and I was out like a light. The last thing I remembered was being in Jake's arms and getting settled into our warm comfy bed. I felt Jake's entire palm over where our child is and couldn't help but to be excited about a day where it would be the three of us sleeping together like this.


	29. Let it Happen

A/N: I hope you like some of the baby names in this chapter!

Chapter 29: Let it Happen

Renesmee POV:

I am five weeks along now, practically a month. I looked to be about a little over three months pregnant. As promised, Grandpa Carlisle paid me a visit weekly to measure how much my little peanut is growing. He predicts that this pregnancy will take longer than Mom's but it'll be shorter than an ordinary human's. It's all just a guessing game and even more so since our little peanut won't let us know if it's a boy or a girl. Mom told me they couldn't figure out if I was a girl or not and she just assumed that I was a boy.

I took notice to all the changes to my body like my more frequent naps and tender nipples. Yeah, too much information as Jake likes to tell me. My sweets cravings transitioned to just wanting Nutella on everything I eat. I made the dumb decision to slab it over my rare steak and it resulted in me hunched over the porcelain throne for half an hour. I also found out that I detested the scent of any white meat. Poor Jake will have to deal with the fact that the only fried chicken he'll get for now is at a drive thru restaurant in the city. Maybe once the pregnancy is done and over with I'll make it again.

Dad likes to tease me and say that I'm getting spoiled rotten since I drink donated blood whenever I want and also because I call Mom over sometimes at night to read me to sleep. When Jake and I aren't doing other activities of course. Mom said she didn't mind though and she even let me crawl onto her lap. Jake thought it was funny to see me act like a baby, but a girl needs her mom at this time in her life. I know Mom wished she had her mother to be there for her, but Grandma Esme did her best trying to help Mom.

Alice came by today while Jake was was out running around Alaska. I really liked to see him in his wolf form. She came over to talk to me about stocks and I told her I completely trust her judgement. She'll have us making money in no time.

"Do you want a baby shower, Ness?" she asked me hopefully.

"Well, that would be nice. I don't have anything in the nursery besides the crib Jake built." I shrugged my shoulders, "But make sure Jake's family and brothers get up here."

"Oh, Esme also wants to know how you want the nursery to be decorated."

"I really like the stars and the moon concept she talked to me about." I tapped my chin, "It's gender neutral since my little peanut doesn't want to let us know just what he is."

"Okay, she'll probably call you a bit later. And your package will come in this afternoon." Alice sang.

"Oh good." I grinned as I grabbed my jar of Nutella and some banana chips, "I'm growing a lot so I'll need some clothes to wear besides Jake's T-shirts."

Alice placed her cold hand on my growing bump and smiled, "I can't wait to spoil this little one with shopping trips."

"Only you would Aunt Alice." I rolled my eyes and dunked a banana chip in my Nutella.

"I'm going to look at records with our Uncle Jasper. I'll see you later." she skipped off.

I decided to start making lunch since I knew Jake would probably be starving once he phased back. I settled on making pasta alfredo. Simple, easy and delicious. It made me happy to know that there's a life inside of me that I created with Jacob. I let my peanut know that I love her every single day and Jake does too. We've never been so happy as we are now and I didn't think that was possible.

I recently bought a book online filled with baby names and I've been trying to find names for the baby. I asked Jake if he wanted to help me pick one out once he comes home from his run through the woods. I picked out a few names that I thought he would like and did my best to incorporate family names into it. Hopefully Jake had some ideas too. I heard Jake howl, signaling me that he's home. He always kept a pair of shorts outside of the house so he wouldn't walk around naked. Too risky, especially since Aunt Alice liked to welcome herself into our house. I stirred the Alfredo sauce before turning around to greet Jake.

"Did you have a nice run?" I stood up on my tip toes and pecked his lips.

Jake nodded and got on his knees to kiss our little one, "It felt good to be on all fours again."

"That's good, I made us some pasta alfredo. I figured you'd be hungry and we could talk about baby names." I drummed my fingers against his chest.

Jake grinned and gave me another kiss, "You're so cute when you're excited. It sounds like a plan."

I let Jake help set the table and after a few minutes we were enjoying our lunch. It was so good I had seconds and Jake had thirds. After I cleaned my plate, I grabbed the book and sat back down next to Jake.

"Okay boy names or girl names first." I flipped through some pages.

"Ladies first."

"Okay, I think Violet is cute and we can pair it with your mother's name for the middle name." I showed Jake.

"Violet Sarah... Violet Black sounds badass actually. She'll be a tough one." Jake nodded in agreement, "And we can call her 'Vi' for short."

"And for a boy, I was thinking of using the name Mom would've given me if I were a boy. Edward Jacob, E.J. for short." I looked up at him.

"I'm sure your dad would get a kick out of that, but it's sorta cute in a way." Jake snickered.

"Are there any names you like?" I asked.

"I really like the name Chloë for a little girl. It's been on my mind for awhile." he played with his noodles.

"Really? That's cute that you want a little princess, Jake." I grinned.

"I just imagine a little girl to spoil endlessly with what her heart desires." Jake held one of my hands, "And a little boy to play in the mud with and bond with."

"This is really sweet, honey." I kissed his hand, "You're going to the best daddy ever."

"And you're going to be the best mommy ever."

Everything was so perfect in this life I have with Jacob, but deep down I still had that fear of the fire. When would it happen? Aunt Alice hardly brings it up anymore and it could only mean that we're safe or Dad told her to not talk about it with me. I have another life to worry about that I want to protect no matter what and not knowing what could be scares me. I guess that's a mom thing but I don't want to put my baby in any type of danger. The only people I really talked about it with were Mom and Jacob. I knew Jake was just as worried as me, but he wouldn't show it. Mom told me that our family will do everything in its power to keep the baby safe just like how they did for me.

The best advice I could give myself is to not dwell on it. If it happens, we deal with it then. What I need to be focused on is making sure Jake and I are ready for the baby. I received a text from Alice, telling me that we need to set the date for the baby shower and she'll take care of the rest. I thought it would be neat to do it the in August since we knew that Rachel would be having the twins soon. We wanted her to be fully healed before traveling anywhere. Grandpa Carlisle offered to fly our family from Washington up here so they could enjoy the baby shower. We had more than enough room for all of the family at our entire estate. I really wanted everyone Jake and I love to be around us during this special time in our lives.

Jake and I washed up after eating and relaxed on the couch. I got out my laptop and started up a Skype call with Rachel. I knew she'd be on her laptop trying to find a bigger home for her soon-to-be big family through real estate websites. I know she'll find the perfect home soon enough.

"Nessie! Fancy seeing you here." she waved at me, "Are you taking care of my brother?"

"I'm just fine, Rach." Jake exaggeratingly rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry over him, I got him all taken care of." I reassured her as I glanced at Jake before looking right back her, "Becky told me that you had a doctor's appointment the other day, how did it go?"

"It was fine. I thought I was going into early labor, turns out it was Braxton-Hicks contractions!" she groaned, "Apparently it's common. Daddy said that Mom had them all through her last trimester when she was pregnant with Becky and me."

"I read that Braxton-Hicks contractions prepare your body for labor, you think the girls will come soon?"

"I think about a month and half left. Mom was the same way." Rachel said, "Which means I have to get my behind out of Daddy's house. It's not fair for him to hear two crying little girls in the middle of the night."

"Don't push yourself now. Let Paul help you out." Jake insisted.

"You know better than anyone how stubborn I am, Jake."

"That I do.." he muttered to himself.

"Jake's right though, Rach. You can't let yourself get all stressed out, it isn't good for you or the twins."

Rachel nodded, "I'll do my best. I appreciate that you two worry about me."

"We love you." I beamed at my sister-in-law, "Let me know if anything happens. You know Jacob and I will be in La Push in a heartbeat."

"I love you both too. I'm going to make a call to this house, I'll text you."

"Okay, good luck." I said before ending the call.

I then placed my laptop aside and snuggled up against Jacob. I could tell he's worried about how much stress his sister was under and to be quite honest, I am too. I'm sure that everyone is trying to make the load less heavy, but Rachel wouldn't budge. I think she still wanted to feel like she could still do something for herself. Mom was a lot like that towards the end of her pregnancy. Sure, she did need a lot of help from the rest of the family but if she could do something on her own, she would do it. I wondered if I would have the same mentality when the baby is close to coming. I have a feeling that I would, especially I have a family that hovers and a husband who is just as bad of a worrywart as them.

Jacob POV:

I really do hope that Paul is doing everything he can to help my sister, I can't bear to think of things going downhill for her and the twins. I would so go down to La Push and beat him to it with a drop of a coin but Rachel probably wouldn't like that very much. I knew she'd be fine, but not physically being there to see that ate away at me.

Being here with Renesmee is the greatest joy I'll ever have, but I still miss my pack and family. I didn't want Nessie to feel bad about it because I knew that she needed her family more right now. Besides, we'd eventually make our move to La Push once we were ready for it. I hovered my hand over Nessie's small bump and rested my chin on top of her forehead. This is my world now. Nessie and EJ or Violet. The two people I would do absolutely anything for. I felt Nessie's hand over mine as she hummed softly against my chest. I hoped that the baby would start to move a little, but I knew he or she was too small for that. That's okay, little buddy. Grow at your own pace.

"Honey, I'm tired." Nessie mumbled as she looked up at me, "Can we take a nap?"

I dipped my head down to press my lips against her's gently before parting, "Bed or here?"

"Bed, I don't want my back to start aching."

I pulled my wife into my arms before I stood up and walked slowly towards our bedroom. A normal Alaskan summer had a temperature at about 70 degrees. It was warm but not California hot. I sat Nessie on the bed and helped her get out of her clothes until she was just in her bra and underwear. I took off my shorts and kept my boxers on before helping her pull down the comforter. We both preferred to sleep with sheets nowadays since Nessie got hot easily. We laid face to face to each other with an arm draped around each other. I could imagine that this would be difficult once she gets bigger. I watched as her eyes slowly closed, signalling that she was sleeping. I admired my beautiful gift of life just a while longer before falling asleep myself.

I dreamed a rather… passionate dream about Nessie and I. She had her nose buried deep into my stomach as her hot, wet mouth took me whole. Ooh, how I miss how that felt. We still had our intimate moments, but not as much as we would like to. Her energy was mostly depleted by the time we went to bed. Instead our 2-3 nightly rounds, we had one before she would roll over and sleep. I'm not a jerk like some guys are, I understand that she needs more rest now than ever. It isn't any of her fault that she doesn't have the energy she had before she got pregnant. I knew she was frustrated with herself at times she couldn't keep her eyes open and I reassured her that it was fine and that the baby needs her to be in tip top shape. I know it's selfish to only think of myself when she needs more attention and that's why I'm okay with our sudden drop in our sex drive. I just spent a lot of time in the shower when I woke up. Once the baby is here and she's ready for it, I have no doubt we'd be just where we were before.

I was still dreaming that same dream, thinking about her riding me as her chocolate brown eyes bore into my brown ones. Her soft breathy moans echoed in my mind and I felt my own hips rising up to meet her's. God, this felt so great. Before I could see Renesmee's expression as she released all over me, I woke up to Nessie pushing me off of her.

"Jesus, Jake! You can't just hump me in your sleep!" she fumed as she crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Yep, I'm in trouble. Damn these pregnancy hormones. Other times, this would turn her on so much that she'd try to jump my bones. I watched as she came back into the room with lotion and some tissue. Her cheeks were a bright red as she threw them at me and she folded her arms across her chest. I would tell her how cute she looked when she's mad, but I didn't think that would be a good idea.

"Take care of that! I'm going to the living room." she hastily shrugged her rope on before stomping to the living room.

I looked at the clock, it was almost dinner time. With the way Nessie is, I'm pretty sure she isn't in any type of mood to cook dinner and I'm a lost cause. KFC it is. I relieved myself before I got myself dressed and I slid into a pair of sneakers. I reluctantly walked into the living room and kissed Renesmee's hair.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I didn't mean for that to happen."

No answer.

"I'm going to KFC, do you want a biscuit?" I asked gently.

"No. And make sure you wash up when you get back." she said in monotone, "Money is in the cookie jar."

I kissed her one more time before taking the money from the cookie jar and walking out the door. It kinda sucks having her mad at me, but I knew she'd eventually get over it. I hopped into the rabbit and made my drive to our local KFC. I decided it was best if I just ate inside this time, Nessie would hurl at the scent of the white meat. I ordered a breast and wing with a side of mashed potatoes. This isn't as good as Nessie's cooking, but it tasted good enough for the night. I came back home and got in the shower so Nessie wouldn't fight me if I smelled like greasy fried chicken. She was still on the couch looking at cribs, this time she had her pajamas on. I came back into the living room after spending about fifteen minutes in the shower and wore an old Nirvana tee with loose shorts.

Nessie sniffed me and put down her laptop before she went to me and gave me a bone-crunching hug. I guess I'm forgiven now.

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked warily as I wrapped my arms around her to hold her close.

She shook her head and kissed my collarbone, "No, I think you've learned your lesson… Just time that better, okay?"

Difficult to do that when I don't know what to expect with these hormones.

"I'll do my best." I sighed in relief as I kissed her temple.

"Come take a look at these cool cribs I found on Pinterest." she held my hand and led me to the couch.

We sat down on the sofa and I looked over her shoulder at the selection of cribs that she had on different tabs. For the most part they were a nice dark brown wood while others were either a light brown or almost white color.

"I'm leaning more on this one." she pointed out, "This one is adjustable and could eventually turn into a toddler's bed once she's old enough for it."

It was a nice chestnut brown color with an added on changing table which I'm sure would come in handy during late nights with a newborn. Exactly what little EJ or Vi would need.

"That sounds like a good investment, Ness. We should get that one." I agreed.

The cost of it wasn't to die for, but seeing Nessie's smile as she bought something for our baby was.


	30. Glory and Gore

A/N: I thought the story would be really slow and boring if I took things day by day so I decided that there will be mini time skips ever so often for progression purposes. Thirty chapters in still going strong. I decided that I'll post chapters (after this one) Friday-Sunday since I recently just started college. These updates will vary since I will have exams coming up.

Chapter 30: Glory and Gore

Jacob POV:

Four more weeks have passed and Nessie is starting to get rounder pretty much everywhere. I found it completely adorable while she thought she looked like a balloon. She looked about five months pregnant now and she totally was rocking her baby bump. The clothes she ordered online suited her greatly. Two months into the pregnancy and everything was going smooth for the most part. Nessie still had some morning sickness, but a cup of blood usually did the trick. Carlisle suspects that she'll only be pregnant for a couple more months and if we're lucky, a little over than that.

The crib I built would stay in our room while the one we bought online would go in the nursery. Esme did a really good job with the painting and choosing the right curtains. She picked out these nice brown ones that would block out the sun during daylight so it won't interrupt the baby's sleep time. I had a feeling that the baby would be spending a lot of time in our room though.

Today (two o'clock in the morning to be exact) we are packing our bags to take a flight down to La Push. Paul called last night, letting us know that Rachel has been admitted to a hospital in the rez. I heard my dear sister in the middle of a contraction while Paul was giving us all the details. Nessie dialed up her dad's number to tell him about what's going on. This is a time where I'm thankful for a vampire's lack of rest. I zipped up our last bag before I helped Nessie get into her maxi dress. I just slid into some jeans and pulled on one of my T-shirts that I could find. I heard Edward and Bella pull up.

Come on in, bags are by the door. Nessie is using the bathroom.

I knew Edward heard me and he got Nessie's bags in the trunk. Bella went to the kitchen to pour Nessie a glass of blood, we didn't need any morning sickness right now. Nessie let her mother in as I helped Edward put the rest of our bags into the trunk of the Volvo. As I turned around I saw Bella with an arm around Nessie and Nessie with an arm around her jar of Nutella. She never left without it.

"Nessie is a little sick right now, it'll pass." Bella told us as she helped her into the back seat.

I got in the seat next to her and held one of her hands. She gave me her pretty smile as she relaxed instantly to my touch. Edward drove to the Cullen's private airport and Carlisle was there making sure the plane we'd be getting on was in good shape. Once it was all clear, Bella and Carlisle got our bags on board while I helped Nessie get on the plane. I got her one of those sick bags since taking off makes her feel even more nauseated. Bella sat beside Nessie and placed her cool hand on her forehead, I guess that helps keep it in. I sat at the other side of Nessie, near the window and was pleasantly surprised about how comfortable the cushions were. It made the airplane seats I've been on before feel like I've been sitting on concrete. Nessie instinctively held my hand as the plane started to take off. Edward made sure to do it as easy as possible so Nessie wouldn't throw up.

"Jake, can you get me some more blood please?" Nessie asked once we were in the air.

"Sure thing."

I didn't like to see Nessie get sick because I knew I couldn't do anything about it. It usually only lasts for a couple of hours and she'll be fine by the time we got to the rez, but it sucked not being any help to her. Thankfully, she got some sleep during the plane ride and only got sick once. Bella told me that her and Edward would visit Charlie while we were at the hospital with Rachel and Paul. Knowing Paul's spaz ass, he probably asked the entire pack to sit in the waiting room. We'll see how that worked out for everybody.

We landed in Washington at about 4 am and we took an Uber to the rez. Edward said he'd rent us a couple of cars later. We'd stay for a few days and then go back home, we all wanted to see our loved ones longer than just a day. I checked in with Paul and he told us that she was a few centimeters along. Nessie told me that for first time mothers, labor take a bit longer and when the second kid comes along it progresses much faster. Rachel would get a C-Section when her doctor came in so for now she had to wait it out. I could only imagine how much pain she's in right now and to think Nessie could possibly have it worse because our kid has vampire in it.

It didn't surprise me when only Nessie, Dad, Paul's family, and I were the only ones in the waiting room. Nobody was about to get their kids up to be in a waiting room for God knows how long. Dad looked absolutely exhausted. I'm one hundred percent sure that he's been here ever since Rachel gone into labor.

"Is she doing okay?" I asked.

"She's fine, Paul is in there with her. The doctor said it's real labor now."

"When is her actual doctor coming in?"

"Paul said he's supposed to come around 7ish or something. They're giving her the epidural when she wants it. She's a fighter."

Renesmee POV:

I wonder if an epidural would even work on me. I tend to burn medicine rather quickly so I wouldn't expect it to. I'm okay with that as long as my little one comes safely into this world, that's all I'm worried about. Grandpa Carlisle told me that pretty soon Jake and I would be able to feel our baby moving inside of me. Of course, my little one is being shy and hasn't kicked me but I know she will. Another thing Grandpa couldn't seem to figure out is whether the baby was a boy or a girl, Mom says I was like that too so there's really no surprise there though it would make buying clothes easier.

Paul came out a little later while I was eating some toast (with Nutella on it of course) and told us that she got the epidural. There were many sighs of relief coming from everyone including me. Paul then told us that she's up for visitors now so Billy, Jake, and I went into her hospital room. Rachel had a cool rag on her head and she was munching on ice chips. She looked completely exhausted.

"Nessie, Jake! You made it." she flashed her trademark grin at us.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." I leaned down to hug her.

"They got here around 4 in the morning." Billy added.

"Wow, Nessie my little niece or nephew is getting so big!"

I laughed a little as she placed her hands on my bump, "Yeah, he's growing a lot and it's only been a couple of months."

Jake came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I love it when he does this, this is where I wanted to be all of the time. I told him that with my gift and he kissed my cheek.

"Jake, have you been hovering over her like a hawk?"

"I'm not that bad!" he protested.

"You're just as bad as Dad and you know it." I flicked his arms, "'Be careful walking down the stairs, Ness!' or 'You should eat more of the salad, the baby needs it.'"

"I can't help it." he said sheepishly.

"I love that you care so much, sweetie."

"Paul wouldn't let me get out of bed at all last week." Rachel rolled his eyes, "He thinks my feet swell up at the moment I touch the ground."

"I hope he doesn't drop the girls on their head."

"Daddy, punch Jake on the leg for me." Rachel squinted her eyes.

Billy wasn't about to disagree and landed one right on Jake's shin, "Be more sensitive to your sister, Jacob."

After some sibling bickering and heartfelt moments, Jake, Billy, and I went back to the waiting room because her doctor finally arrived. About a couple of hours later, we heard two cute little cries from the Lahote twins: Summer Lily Lahote and Sahara Rose Lahote. Rachel looked so happy with her girls in her arms. They looked so much like her but with Paul's eyes. I really couldn't wait to know how amazing it feels like to hold my little Edward Jacob or Violet Sarah in my arms. I held Sahara while Jake held Summer, they really are worth waiting nine months over. I wanted to watch these two reach milestones with my little one on the way. That's when I finally realized that I truly wanted to live here with my other family. I knew Jake wanted this too but he was afraid to say something about it. I'm ready for it, I wanted to raise my children where their father was raised.

We soon left the hospital and got into a car that Dad rented out to us. It was a nice little Acura, nothing too fancy. Paul's family said they'd take Billy home so we were going to meet up with my parents at our home in Forks. Mom made me and Jake some juicy, tender steak straight from the oven. Her and Dad sat with us while we ate. We told them all about how cute the girls are and that Rachel is doing fine. Jake took plenty of pictures and showed them off.

"I have something I want to say… to all of you." I swallowed.

Dad already knew, I could tell. He looked so deep in thought.

"I want to move here. I just think it's best for the baby to grow up with the other half of the family while they're still here with us."

"You do? I thought you wanted to wait until she's older?" Jake asked me surprised.

"I thought so too, but holding Sahara made me want to watch her and Summer grow up with the baby."

"We support you in anything you do." Mom told me, "And now that I think about it… I'm only going to get so much time with Charlie. I should spend as much time with him as I can."

"So what does this mean?" Dad asked.

"Honey, Renesmee is going to need us when the baby gets here. We can't be there for her if we're up in Alaska."

"You think we should also move back here?"

"Just until she's done having children and they're big enough for it. We can't miss out on them growing up, Edward." 

"You're right."

This was unexpected but completely wanted.

Jake and I decided that we'd have the baby in Alaska and continue with the baby shower up there too. Once I'm all healed up, we'd make our move back here to Forks. We'd have the big house here while Mom and Dad would have the cottage Grandma Esme built for them. Jake seemed more than happy with moving back here and I'm happy that he is too. Our home in Alaska would just be a vacation home now and we'd go up there for holidays.

I wanted to tell Rachel and Rebecca about the great news, but I just thought it would be a better idea to just leave it as a surprise. Mom and Dad were worried about the rest of the family's reactions since it would be the first time they've split off like this. It's only temporary though, we'd be with them again some day. I think they'd be fine with it.

We spent some more time with our family here, including Grandpa Charlie. I can't wait to get to know him more. Jake had a lot of fun running around with his pack and it reinforced to me that the move down here would be worth it. This where we belonged, for now at least.


	31. Half Gate

A/N: What do you think about them moving down to Washington?! One of my lovely reviewers brought it up and I thought why not let them be in with the other half of the family for a little bit. Also, I updated the bntvampwolves profile, check it out there's pretty big news in there concerning the story and also links to all of the chapter's songs. Oh, also there is a lemon in the chapter so I hope you're looking forward to that!

Chapter 31: Half Gate

Renesmee POV:

"Aww! Summer and Rosie look so cute in the dresses I sent to them." I showed Jake a picture from my phone.

I liked to call Sahara, Rosie because she just had the pinkest little cheeks that I wanted to pinch all day. Rachel gave me daily pictures of her one week old twins doing just the cutest things ever. Yesterday, they both yawned at the same time and Rachel was lucky enough to snap a couple of shots.

"They are pretty adorable." Jake chuckled.

Jake was in daddy mode and busied himself with putting the baby's crib together. We got it the day after we came back to Alaska and I insisted that Jake would put it together as soon as possible. With this little one on the way in who knows when, I would want us to be completely prepared. My heart is set that this baby would come in just a couple more months, preferably after the baby shower.

"Aaaaand done." Jake backed away from the crib.

I could see my little peanut sleeping here and to think it'll come soon made me feel overjoyed. I felt my happy tears brim my eyes as I quickly dabbed them away with the back of my hand. It's all becoming so real. Jake and I would be a real family before we know it. And that's when I felt the slightest little nudge against my lower abdomen.

I gasped and placed my hand on my bump, "Jake! Jake! The baby kicked!"

"No way!" Jake's smile grew even more as he put his hands at either sides of my belly.

_Nudge nudge._

"Hey little buddy, it's Daddy." Jake almost said in a whisper while he got down on his knees, "Mommy and I love you so much."

_Nudge._

Tears were definitely streaming down my face now. My little angel, my precious little angel changed me so much just by gracing us with his presence.

"I can't wait to meet you little sweetheart."

The baby gave me another nudge before she stopped all together. Jake stood up and wiped my face before pressing his lips against mine. I'm so happy that I got to spend this special moment with him. Our little peanut kicked me ever so often throughout the day and it put a smile of my face every time. He moved around a lot whenever I had something sugary like the cookie I ate earlier at the big house and a cup of blood usually made it stay still for a couple of hours. I like to think that it made her fall asleep. It was also pretty cool to know that my child has good music taste like his parents. I was playing an Arctic Monkeys song and I swear he was dancing all around inside of me.

Grandpa Carlisle came by this evening after dinner to do his daily check ups. We saw our baby on the little screen and it looked healthy as it always did. Little stinker wouldn't show himself enough to let us know whether or not if it was a boy or a girl, but I'm okay with the suspense. My tummy grew half an inch today so I'm right on track. Grandpa Carlisle set a date of expectancy and it was August 12th. A little over two months from now. Music to my ears, I wanted to meet this baby so bad.

I don't know if it's maternal instinct or my gut telling me that this little baby is special, but I am more than sure that she is.

Jacob POV:

It was about 9 and I just came back from a run to see Nessie with the scrapbook and pictures scattered all over the living room floor. She lifted her head up and smiled at me before patting a spot next to her. I sat beside her and peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. She was arranging the pictures from our wedding and our honeymoon making it look really decorative with her stickers and fancy writing. I almost forgot that the pictures came in, I'll have to frame the big picture of Nessie and I during our unity sand ceremony.

"It looks nice, babe." I complimented.

"Thanks, I gathered up all of the baby's ultrasound photos so I can put it in here too. I think she'd like to see it when she's older."

"Good idea." I agreed as I looked over all the pictures.

It was amazing to watch our love story through pictures. Where would I even be now if I hadn't bumped into this perfect woman at a concert? Fate truly worked in the weirdest of ways. To see how our love progress from a simple text message to getting married and starting a family was beautiful. Renesmee opened my eyes in so many ways, I was a blind man following a broken path before I found her. It's crazy how my world lies in her hands and now in the little creation we made together. I have the same excitement of being a father to this child as I did when I first met Nessie. Maybe it's because this little person is a part of Nessie and a part of me. Do all fathers get excited like this? I feel like I'm overreacting just a little bit, but I don't mind all too much. This kid is going to be the most loved and cherished kid ever because he has me and Nessie as his or her parents. There wouldn't be a day that would go by where I didn't let my family know how much I love them, I could never take this new life I have for granted. To think that imprinting is something so rare that I've been blessed is the craziest thing ever, it's like everything fell into place.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I whispered to Nessie as I trailed my fingers down her arms.

"Mmm, just as much as I love you."

I felt her unwind to my light touches. I knew how much it comforted her when I did little things like this.

I kissed the spot behind her ear as I massaged her shoulders, "That's right. I live and breathe for you, Renesmee."

She turned her head to give me a nice, long kiss. I swept my tongue along her bottom lip and she readily granted me access to her mouth. We kissed slowly, tasting each other and savoring the moment. I wanted it to be all about her, my love, the mother to my child. She had to know that I appreciate her and everything she does to make sure I'm happy and that our child is healthy.

She broke the kiss for a millisecond to straddle me, her hips met mine when our lips reunited again. I felt her bump against me and I was careful not to crush her as I held her by the hips. I didn't realize how much I missed this closeness until I had it. We've just been so busy preparing for the baby we forgot to make sure our other needs were met. Before I knew it, my shorts were hanging at my knees with my boxers and Nessie's underwear a crumbled up at the corner of the room. Our eyes locked as she slid herself down onto my shaft, we loved to make love like this.

I was worried that she'd get too tired if she was on top, but she was persistent. I wasn't about to argue with her on that. I watched her shoulders slightly tremble as she slowly bounced herself on my shaft, the way she bit down her lip when she came down was so unbelievably sexy. The roundness that came with her being pregnant suited her perfectly. Her moans came out as soft pants while mines her low guttural noises, I never knew that taking it this slow could be such a turn on. I pressed my thumb against her clit and it pushed her over the edge, her sweet essence coated me and I couldn't help but let out my own release. Nessie wasn't near done with me though, her hand pressed against mine and she had lust in her eyes.

I leaned my head down to place wet kisses all over her chest as I rubbed my thumb around her clit in circular motions. She whimpered softly and arched her back while I took one of her nipples and sucked on it.

"Oh.." she breathed out as I thrusted up into her, I figured she'd be a little too exhausted to ride me again.

Horny pregnant Nessie was completely different than regular horny Nessie. She's much more sensitive by the simplest of touches, it's mindblowing to see how a slightly different angle could push her over the edge multiple times in a row. Her moans rang in my ears as I thrusted into her over and over again.

"Jacob!" she gasped as she released onto me again, prompting my second release as well.

I kissed her forehead, nose, then her pink lips. I wouldn't push her for another round, she's definitely tired now as was I. I lifted her up and placed her beside me then I pulled up my shorts and boxers. She gave me a sleepy smile as I picked her up and walked with her to our bedroom. We slept wonderfully together, her back pressed against my chest and both of our hands on her tummy.

The next morning I woke up to an empty spot in the bed and immediately got a whiff of steak, sharp cheddar cheese, and fresh pico de gallo. I climbed out of the comfort of the bed and walked to the kitchen. Nessie was wrapping up a nice breakfast burrito. It had the steak (her's was rare and mine's was well-done), freshly grated sharp cheddar cheese, perfectly seasoned scrambled eggs, and to top it off homemade pico de gallo. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling at this point.

"Good morning, Jake." Nessie greeted me.

"Mornin', hon. That smells really good."

"I bet, it did bring you all the way out here." she giggled as she brought our plates to our small dining room, "I'm craving something other than Nutella for once!"

"Much appreciated." I muttered before I took a huge bite of the burrito.

Delicious. I moaned at the taste and so did Nessie.

"Oh my goodness, this tastes like freaking heaven." Nessie mumbled.

"Agreed."

Each bite was sheer perfection, hands down the best breakfast Nessie has ever made. We both gulped down a glass of orange juice to complete the meal before we sat out at the patio.

"So I've been talking to Grandpa Carlisle about where we should have the baby and I think we should have it here."

"I thought we're going to the hospital." I raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I thought so too and then I thought about it for a second and realized that wouldn't be such a good idea. I already have a higher temperature and faster heart rate than normal humans and I'm positive that the epidural would have little to no effect on me since my body would burn it off." she pointed out, "Too many eyebrow raisers. It'll be better if we just do a homebirth. I'm sure Grandpa Carlisle can get the proper medical equipment here and Aunt Rosalie would help out with the labor."

"I mean as long as you and the baby are safe that's all that matters." I shrugged my shoulders, "Let's go for it."

"We're going to become parents before we know it, Jake!" Nessie said excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet him or her." I smiled at her cuteness.

"I hope it has your cute little round chin."

"C'mon! It's not the round!" I shook my head.

"It suits you, and it'll probably suit our son or daughter too."

I can't help that at all, I got it from Mom after all. I'll admit that I'd be happy if our baby had some of my mother's features. It would keep the picture of my mother in my head from getting blurry. I miss her like crazy and I wished she could've watch me grow up to the man I am today. In a way, she kinda did but in a different way that I won't ever know.

I just hope I am the man she imagined I would be.


	32. Sonsick

A/N: I hope you're all excited about Nessie's baby shower! I'm aiming this to be a long chapter because I want you all to see the baby already! I'm thinking he or she will come within next couple of chapters or so.

Chapter 32: Sonsick

Renesmee POV:

This final month of pregnancy is killer. The baby's kicks were still adorable and much appreciated, but it caused me a whole lot of discomfort. I can't tell you how many times I've peed myself during these past few weeks, try waddling to the bathroom when you have a seven pound baby pressing on your bladder. I've also been having the worst cravings and mood swings ever, I feel sorry for my dear husband. Despite how crazy everything has been, he's been so sweet and supportive of my needs. I always make sure that I let him know how grateful I am for that.

Today is my baby shower and we'd have it over at the big house because we're expecting a lot of company. Dad and Jake flew out to Washington today to get our family there boarded on our private plane. They'd probably arrive just in time for the baby shower. Mom and Grandma Esme were cooking the food, my uncles were doing the decorations, and my aunts pampered me. Aunt Alice bought me a nice yellow sundress with sandals to match. I really liked how flowy and convenient it is. I would only have to shimmy out of my panties when I make my hourly bathroom trips. Aunt Rosalie did my hair half up and half down, simple and cute. When I came downstairs to get my cup of blood, I was pleasantly surprised by how great the decorations looked.

"Wow, you two are awesome." I complimented my uncles.

"Ness, let's face it. You do have the coolest of coolest uncles in your back pocket." Emmett said with his smug ass.

"Don't boost his ego, Renesmee." Aunt Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah don't Renesmee because your pretty angel-faced aunt will be doing that all night long!"

"Heavens, Emmett!" I heard Grandma Esme gasp from the kitchen.

Uncle Jasper laughed a little at that but Aunt Rose wasn't happy at all. She growled at him and gave him the middle finger before storming off. It's never fun when she's mad, Uncle Emmett should know better.

"Aww, babe! I'm just kidding!" Uncle Emmett chased after her like a lost puppy.

Mom rolled her eyes and walked towards me with my cup of donated blood. I took a whiff of it and sighed contently. O+, my favorite.

"You look beautiful my little nudger." Mom kissed my temple.

I groaned and pouted, "Mom, you haven't called me that in forever."

"Just because you're having a baby doesn't mean you're not my baby." she protested as she rubbed the side of my bump.

I gulped down the rest of my glass before giving her my sweet dimpled smile, "I suppose you're right."

"Mother knows best, Renesmee." she shook her finger at me before taking the glass out of my hand, "Now go sit down, we don't want your feet swelling up before the party even starts."

She's right about that. My feet tended to get swollen now more than ever. I could be up for just a few hours before my feet would swell up, it's a real pain in the ass. I propped my feet up on the comfy sofa and relaxed, I had only a couple more hours before the Denalis and our other friends from around the world to come.

Jacob POV:

I told everyone in Washington to be ready by the time Edward and I got there and I was actually amazed that they were. Everyone was bringing their own cars to the Cullen's private airport in Seattle and get boarded on one of the big planes. I made sure to send a group message of the address so we could get boarded as soon as possible.

I was really happy to see my sisters and my dad, we still haven't told them we're moving back here. I know they'll piss their pants when they find out. Blake and Abe were happy to see me as always and Summer and Sahara gave a cute little smile at their Uncle Jake. It's crazy how much they look like Rebecca and Rachel. My brothers and I packed in all the luggage while Charlie and Edward helped everyone else board the plane. Autumn almost had a panic attack when Jared couldn't find Mr. Fluffertons the pink bunny, turns out it was in Kim's carry-on bag. Within fifteen minutes we were all ready to go.

"Um, where's Leah?" I asked Seth.

"She said she'd meet us there. You can guess who she's with."

"Are they getting serious?" Quil asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders a bit, "Well he's moving here to La Push soon, I think so. She's so much more nice now."

"It's really great. Her and Emily talked all evening yesterday while Colton was in the bath. I haven't heard them talk to each other like that in a long time." Sam said.

"I wish her the best with Nahuel, I know Ness is happy about her friend finding love."

Edward interrupted the conversation by speaking on his loudspeaker. He told us about the destination and a bunch of boring stuff about oxygen masks and seatbelts. Before we knew it, we were up in the sky. The plane ride went pretty smoothly minus Jared Jr. pulled on Autumn's ponytail, causing her and the other babies to cry. Technology saves lives, Embry and I got the plane's TV to work and put on Big Hero 6 for all the kids. Colton and Abe liked it more than anybody but it kept everyone quiet and happy for a good chunk of the flight.

We arrived back at Alaska right on time. Nessie's grandparents and uncles were here with vans to take our guests back to the big house. These Cullens are super organized, I wonder if it's a vampire thing. When I got inside, I was pretty impressed with all the decorations and balloons. The colors were vibrant and bright. Nessie wanted it neutral so there were a lot of greens, yellows, and purples. I looked around for Nessie and wasn't surprised to see her with chocolate covered strawberries in her hand and a vampire admiring her belly, from the looks of it, it was Carmen. I made my way over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Mm, you got here in good time." Nessie smiled at me, "Mom is getting everything ready for the first game."

"Cool, that's a great way to kick things off."

I looked to the left and saw a table just filled with gifts and the pile wasn't even finished. Jasper and Emmett were piling gifts from the other half of the family on top of them. This kid is the luckiest kid on Earth.

"Alright everybody! This first game is for the men!" Alice said in a sing-song voice, "All of the men are going to have bottle filled to the top with none other than vodka. Whoever drinks the entire bottle first wins a prize."

That should be interesting. My brothers and I gathered to the 'game circle' and sat down. Charlie and Dad sat out this time because they knew how much of a mess they could be if a little bit of alcohol got into their system, especially Dad. Rosalie and Bella came into the room and passed each of us a bottle.

"Alright, no cheating! These eyes see everything." Alice squinted her eyes with a smirk on her face, "Now… Go!"

All of us chugged down the bottle making those sour faces babies make when they taste something acidic. Shit, I never had just straight up vodka. I always had a chaser because the taste was just too gross. Thank goodness this isn't a regular-sized bottle, we weren't trying to get wasted here. Sam chugged it all down like a champ and threw his bottle down.

"Woo! Victory is mine!" he said triumphantly.

"Papa! You're the best!" Colton gave him a high five.

Alice came in with Sam's gift and it was a pretty nice toolset. A little while after, Leah and Nahuel showed up. Out of all the years I've been in a pack with Leah Clearwater, she's never had a smile this big on her face. She walked hand-in-hand with Nahuel who looked just as happy. Nessie and I greeted them both and were happy to know that the two got engaged. It was pretty fast but when you find your soulmate it doesn't really matter how long you wait to tie the knot.

The kids had a real blast playing duck-duck-goose with Rosalie and surprisingly nobody threw any tantrums. We all played a few more games like the diaper challenge. The diaper challenge is when you melt a candy bar onto a diaper so it looks pretty gross and then lick it off to guess which candy bar it is. Solomon won that one. The vampires had fun playing truths or myths: baby edition. Shockingly, Emmett won.

Then it was time for Nessie and I to open up the gifts. Edward got Nessie a chair since her feet were starting to swell up again. We got some pretty cute dresses from my sisters and cool looking overalls with socks to match from Paul and Solomon. Edward and Bella gave us a baby swing, Alice and Jasper got us a $500 gift card to Babys R Us, Rosalie and Emmett got the baby Dr. Seuss books, and Carlisle and Esme got us a first aid kit and a variety of bibs. The Denalis got us pacifiers and a bottle cleaning machine. Charlie and Dad got the baby cool unisex costumes of a police officer and a fisherman, Nessie practically gawked at it. My brothers got us diapers, wipes, and burping cloths while the imprints pitched in and got us a stroller that came with a car seat. This baby would have everything he or she will ever need to survive its first year of life. Nessie got weepy and thanked everyone. We all got hugs and blessings from our guests and partied the rest of the night away.

The kids were ecstatic to be up past their bedtime and were the first ones to drop like flies. Since the Cullens had plenty spare bedrooms, my brothers and imprints stayed at the big house. Charlie, Embry, and Seth would stay with Edward and Bella and my family would stay at our place.

When we got home, Nessie practically spent the whole night eating the leftover cake and ice cream with my nutty sisters. They'd all be sleeping until noon tomorrow. Overall the baby shower was a great time, mostly because Nessie was happy to be around everyone she loves and cares about. We'd be parents in a few short weeks and this would be the last time it would be just Ness and me. I was looking forward to seeing our child. Our perfect child.

Renesmee POV:

I slept in this morning, it took everything in me to get out of bed. This last month of pregnancy was driving me nuts, I just felt heavy and uncomfortable all of the damn time. I had a blast with Rebecca and Rachel last night though, I really couldn't wait for this to be an everyday thing. They were lucky enough to feel my little peanut move around. Rachel was the first one to go to bed because Summer and Rosie woke up for a feeding. I was happy to know that Rebecca and Solomon were officially trying for a baby now. She felt that Blake was old enough to handle being a big brother now that he's two years old (as of last week) and she really wanted a little girl. I have no doubt she'll get her wishes, she's been lucky with Abe and Blake already.

Grandma Esme came to my house early this morning to cook breakfast for everybody. I am so grateful for that, I was running out of ideas anyways. She kept a plate of hashbrowns and spinach and ham omelette in the oven for me to keep it warm. Jake greeted me with a kiss on my lips and a kiss on my belly before he went out on a run with his brothers. I think they were having a meeting before they all had to go back down to La Push. I'd miss them all like crazy but we'd be there with them all of time in a month.

Goodbyes were hard. I gave my nephews and nieces extra kisses and I hugged Rachel and Rebecca as much as I could with my big belly. Dad took them back home after lunch at the park. Jake held me in his arms as I watched my other family fly away back to Washington. He kissed my hair and whispered comforting words to me. It was right then when I felt a rush of pain run down my spine. I winced a little and Jake noticed, he looked at me warily and I let the pain go through. It lasted about five seconds, Jake and I went to the prenatal classes Rachel recommended to me so I knew what this was. It was a contraction, probably a Braxton-Hicks contraction but still a contraction. This means this baby is coming soon.

The question is now, how soon.


	33. Yellow

A/N: The big day is here! I just couldn't wait for you all to meet the cute bundle of joy!

Chapter 33: Yellow

Bella POV:

Edward and I decided to stay at Jacob and Renesmee's house this week because she started to get Braxton-Hick's contractions. I know it may seem extreme,but Jake needed help with her and the fact that she couldn't get out of bed was enough of reason to stay with her. Carlisle visited her the day she started getting her contractions and told her that the baby would indeed come soon and that she needs to listen to what her body tells her to do.

It's crazy to think that Edward and I would be grandparents, we sure as hell didn't think we'd even get the chance to be parents yet we got our perfect little daughter. I'm so happy that Renesmee will finally understand what it's like being a parent. I have no doubt that she will be a great mother.

Earlier today, Carlisle and Rosalie set up on of the rooms for the birth. There was a bunch of medical stuff that I couldn't even name, it really looked like a hospital room. No doubt Ren would have the best care. I could tell Edward was relieved by that.

It did pain him to hear Nessie's thoughts about her pain getting worse when the real labor kicks in and her cries of pain when a contraction would hit her. I couldn't blame him, I wanted to get rid of all her pain and I couldn't. He did tell me that even through all the pain, she's still excited to meet her baby.

Edward really like that it would be named after him, if it is a boy of course. I still think EJ is a cute name for a boy no matter what and I'm happy I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Jacob came into the kitchen from his and Nessie's bedroom to get her some more blood and some crackers. He hasn't left her side unless he was going out for a run. Poor guy looked exhausted, he was so worried just like the rest of us.

"She got sick again didn't she." I asked as I got a blood pack from the fridge.

Jake nodded in response, "She can't sleep and throwing up just took any little energy she had away."

"My poor baby." I sighed out.

"I wonder if Carlisle could give her an extra dosage of the epidural, since she burns off a normal dose of it. It couldn't hurt to try." Edward thought out loud.

"I'll call him now, she can't take it anymore."

I immediately went to Renesmee's room and held my baby in my arms. She buried her face into my chest and whimpered as I felt her body tense up. It was another contraction.

"I'm so tired, Mom.. I hardly got any sleep these last couple of nights." She told me with her gift.

"I know, baby. Grandpa will hopefully solve your problem."

After a few minutes, Carlisle arrived with Rosalie and the two got everything ready for the epidural in the "hospital room". Jacob was behind Renesmee, massaging her shoulders to help her calm down while they both walked to the room. I have a feeling she'll be staying there until the baby is born.

Carlisle hooked her onto different machines to regulate her bodily functions and to measure her contractions. From what I saw, the contractions were about five minutes apart. Rosalie helped Nessie change into a rather fashionable hospital gown so it was easier to access all the tubes attached to her body.

"Kitty, check how many centimeters she's dilated." Carlisle told her as he took a look at the contraction monitor.

I knew what that meant. Edward and I both cleared the room so Renesmee can have a little bit of privacy. We both heard as Rosalie said five centimeters. Halfway through labor! I know my girl is a trooper, she'll make it to the end.

Renesmee POV:

When you're in as much pain as I am, the epidural feels like a pinch. Grandpa Carlisle suspected I had active labor yesterday and that would explain my lack of sleep. He made sure to give me an extra dose of the epidural and I was actually surprised that it really dulled my pain. It was bearable now and I was out like a light.

When I woke up, Jake was still by my side holding my hand. He was on the phone and he immediately looked up at me with a smile on his face. He leaned forward to kiss my forehead before he showed me his phone.

"Push that baby out Ness!" Rebecca texted.

I had to laugh at that. Oh how I wanted to meet my sweet little baby after all this time. I grew excited just thinking about the fact I'm going to be a mother so soon. My little Edward or Violet would be in my arms looking up at me and I'd let them know just how much I love them.

"Your contractions are going crazy, Ness. They're so close together." Jake informed me, "How much do you feel it."

"It stings and it feels bit sore. It isn't as bad as it would be if I didn't have the epidural that's for sure."

"Good, I felt so bad that I'm technically the reason why you're in pain."

"Oh, honey. You know it'll be worth it in the end. That's what matters most to me." I gripped his hand tighter.

"I know, I just don't like to see you in pain is all." he looked down at his feet.

"I love you so, so much Jacob." I reminded him, "I know it sucks not being able to do anything about it, but you imprinted on a strong woman. I can do it."

"You're right." He nodded in agreement before pecking my lips, "You're the strongest woman I know."

It's so sweet that he worries about me like that. Mom and Dad went out to hunt after they made sure that I was okay. I'm pretty sure they went hunting so Mom wouldn't be so uncomfortable with the amount of blood there will be when the time comes. I know she'd never hurt me or the baby, but I know how much it irritates her to have that burn in her throat. Grandpa Carlisle and Aunt Rose were still here though, they were in the living room watching a documentary of some sort. I'm pretty sure when Grandpa says it's go time, the rest of my vampire family would be gathered in the living room anxiously waiting for our new addition to the family.

I felt the baby move closer and closer down to where he or she would soon enter the world from. Rosalie told me that if I started to feel pressure down there that I could start pushing. She told me it feels a lot like wanting to go number two so I shouldn't confuse the two.

I was only seven centimeters now, not big enough for little peanut to pass through but I'm nearly there. I can literally feel it. During my wait, I FaceTimed and texted the imprints and Leah. They were all so supportive and understanding of what I'm going through.

Emily told me that she had a home birth like me and says she's going to do it again with her new baby. There's something about being in your own home that makes a mother feel comfortable. She told me I invest in a birthing pool for my next pregnancy since water has special properties that help with the pain. I almost blushed at the thought of Jake and I having another baby after this one. More adorable combinations of me and the man I love.

Leah told me that she doesn't think she can get pregnant because she phases. I mean it does sound complicated since being pregnant and phasing doesn't seem possible and it's not like she can just stop phasing and then start again after the baby is born. But she did tell me that her and Nahuel are searching for more of his father's abandoned children so they could possibly adopt. I wish them the best of luck. I'm really happy that Leah and I are closer now. Before, it was obvious she thought I was a freak of nature but then she put herself in Jake's position and now she understands everything a lot better now.

It was nice to talk to everybody, it took my mind off of the fact that I'm going to push out a baby in the near future. Before I knew it, it was go time. I heard all my family chattering in the living room, they're so excited. Mom and Dad were just outside the door and Dad was telling Mom about what was going through everyone's minds. I was so nervous yet excited at the same time.

The pain at my womanhood intensified and I felt the urge to push. Grandpa Carlisle told me that I could with my next contraction and all I could do is nod. Jake held my hand and whispered encouraging words, I could hear just how nervous he is too. Aunt Rose put on her medical gloves and squatted down in front of my legs, she's playing baby catcher.

"Ready when you are." She told me.

I waited for the next wave of pain before I brought my chin to my chest and pushed as hard as I can. I heard Grandpa Carlisle counting and Jake gritting his teeth while I gripped tightly onto his right hand. After the contraction passed I breathed in deeply and released my grip from Jake's hand.

"Remember the breathing exercises, Nessie." Jake reminded me.

Right. I took sharp intakes of breath through my mouth before the next contraction started and I pushed hard again.

"I see the head! Beautiful bronze." Aunt Rose smiled at me.

Shocking. I gave out another push and the baby's head was out. I breathed in once more before I started pushing again, I squeaked as I felt myself getting stretched out by my baby's shoulders. That was definitely the worst. Just one more push and my sweet precious baby would be here.

I took in one last breath before I pushed with all my might and there he was.

Edward Jacob Black.

A/N: It's a boy! In the next chapter we'll get to know how little EJ looks like and he'll get introduced to the rest of the family.


	34. Follow Me

A/N: Let's get to know our little EJ!

Chapter 34: Follow Me

Jacob POV:

I swear Nessie and I both held our breaths until we heard our son wail for the first time. It's weird saying _my son _, it all seems like a dream but it isn't at the same time. I'm a father now to this perfect little human being, Edward Jacob. I felt tears brim my eyes when I heard my son crying, showing off just how healthy his lungs are. Rosalie told me where to cut his umbilical cord and I did it happily, I read there weren't any nerve endings there so it doesn't hurt the baby.

He is the perfect combination of us. He has Nessie's beautiful bronze hair but it's straight like mine, maybe it'll curl up when he gets older. His skin was the perfect mix of Nessie and mine's so he was darker than her but lighter than me. His eyes weren't open yet so I couldn't tell if he had my almost black eyes or Nessie's chocolate brown but he did have my rounded chin and cute little dimples on his cheeks.

"Seven pounds, eight ounces!" Carlisle called out to us.

I turned towards Nessie and wiped away her happy tears before planting a kiss on her forehead. I've never been so proud of her as I am now.

"I love you so darn much." I reminded her.

"I love you too." She smiled at me, "Take a picture of him, no flash, and send it to everybody."

Oh yeah! I went over to the table where they were cleaning up EJ and snapped a few pictures of him. That kid has to be the cutest thing ever. I forwarded it to our family in Washington.

Edward Jacob Black. 7 lbs 8 oz, 7:13pm.

I turned off my phone after it all sent, I'm sure it would be buzzing like crazy and I wanted to spend some time with EJ. Carlisle handed my son to me and smiled at me fondly.

"Congratulations, Jacob."

"Thanks." I couldn't keep my eyes off of my perfect boy.

He was whimpering now as I rocked him gently while walking to Nessie. He had her nose and my lips. What a little charmer he is already.

"You remember my voice right? It's daddy little man." I cooed at him, "Your mother and I waited for you for a long time now, we love you so much."

I kissed his little forehead and passed him to Nessie. She looked at our son with such adoration. This is something I've always wanted to see. She looked so happy holding our newborn son in her arms, he was always meant to be here with us.

"Hi my sweet boy." she whispered to him, "You're so handsome, did you know that? You look so much like your daddy but with my nose!"

He stirred a little bit before he blinked open his eyes.

"Oh, Jake. He has your eyes." Nessie wiped some tears away with the back of her hand.

I smiled at EJ as he stared up at Nessie with my sparkling brown eyes. I can't believe Nessie and I made him. He turned his little head towards Nessie's chest and she adjusted him in her arms so she could breastfeed him. He latched on instantly, good job buddy.

"Dad, you and Mom can come on in after he's done eating." Nessie whispered.

"Okay, darling."

Once EJ finished up with his meal he turned his head away from Nessie's chest and looked up at me. It's like he knew who we both were and I could tell that he loves us just as much as we love him.

I heard Edward and Bella come in and they both stood behind me. I know they wanted to see little Edward too just like the rest of them.

Renesmee POV:

I handed Edward Jacob to Mom first. I could tell my little one was a little startled at the different temperature but he'd get used to it. Dad placed his hands on Mom's shoulders as he also looked at their grandson. The way they looked at my little boy with so much love and adoration, I would easily assume that they would spoil him like crazy.

"Oh, Renesmee. He's just so handsome." Mom breathed out as she played with EJ's little hand.

"What is he thinking Dad?" I asked.

"He thinks we smell different from you and Jake. He likes our voices though." Dad grinned.

"Who knew this sun-kissed cutie could work his mommy's hair." Mom planted a soft kiss on his hand.

Dad held him next and the smile he gave EJ reminded me of how he smiled at me when he first held me. It made my heart melt a little. I held Jacob's hand and pressed my lips against it. Soon, my aunt and uncles came into the room with Grandma Esme. They all held him and cooed at him while he got to know their faces. Aunt Alice gave him the nickname of Little Calvin Klein and I thought it was pretty cute. Aunt Rose sang EJ a sweet tune while Uncle Emmett swayed with him, that was super cute. After half an hour, EJ got fussy and he was back in my arms.

"You have so many people who love you, EJ." I told him as I bounced him a little.

He yawned in response and I stroked his hair gently until his little eyes shut. I couldn't edit to get to know my baby boy. I mentally told Dad to tell Carlisle to unhook me from the machines so I can get back to my room. Within a few seconds, Grandpa Carlisle was at my side, silently taking out all the tubes. He kissed my temple before he went back to the living room with the rest of the family.

I touched Jacob's hand asking him to take EJ so I wouldn't startle him when I got out of the bed. He picked up our son and patted his bum to keep him nice and calm. Sore is the least bit I was feeling right now. My entire lower half hurt like hell, I'm starting to gain back the feeling of having a seven pound eight ounce baby coming out of me. I leaned on Jake for support as he held the baby securely in one arm and my waist with the other. We walked slowly down the hallway back to our bedroom.

It was a silent agreement that EJ wouldn't be sleeping in any of his cribs. I mustered all the strength I could to crawl into bed and I took off the hospital gown. Jake handed Edward back to me as he dug in the drawers to get me some underwear. I put EJ down on the bed and unraveled him from his baby burrito. Thank heavens that Aunt Rosalie put a diaper on him. I held my son onto my chest since I know skin-on-skin contact is soothing for a baby.

Jake put my underwear on me carefully before he took off his shirt and got in at the other side of the bed. We slept the way I've always imagined it would be. Me, him, and our baby in between us.

Jake and I woke up every couple of hours that night. Jake was strictly diaper duty since I didn't pump any milk for EJ me tell you that Edward Jacob does not like getting his diaper changed one bit. He stiffened his legs up and screamed like a banshee the entire time. I'm pretty sure Jake would cry with him if he had the energy to. And nursing my boy is just so taxing, I could barely keep my eyes open when it was time to burp him. I quickly thought to the fact that Rachel has it twice as bad since she has twins. I fully understand why Starbuck's is her best friend, he'd soon be mines too. We were all up by seven in the morning. I am so thankful that Mom and Dad came over early in the morning. Jake and I had breakfast and coffee waiting for us.

I was just a tad bit sore when I got out of bed, not nearly as bad as when I got out of the hospital bed. Jake put a cute onesie that said "#1 Son" on it and wrapped him in a blanket since Mom or Dad would want to hold him. I pulled on one of Jake's shirts and got out of the bed. EJ looked so darn cute looking up at Jake, it's crazy how much he looked like Jacob but also like me at the same time. I just couldn't get enough of this life I have with Jacob and EJ.

"Good morning, little Edward." Mom rubbed his cheek with their finger.

Jake passed him to Mom. I have a feeling that she'll love being a grandma. We then both sat at the table to enjoy our meal. We had Eggs Benedict with hash browns and a nice brew of hazelnut coffee. It was so nice to finally eat something good to eat. I suspect after a week I'd go back to my regular diet of blood and red meat.

I was hoping EJ would be okay with a small delay with his meal but he wasn't. Boy is like his dad, he knows when his meals are and wants it at the right time.

"Let mommy eat a little bit." I groaned.

"Is he hungry?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't pump yet. I hate to do this, but give him some formula."

Dad got a bottle ready for him in good time and tossed it over to Mom. Mom put the bottle to EJ's mouth and he squirmed. Should've known, I was the same way. Then I got the idea to play Arctic Monkeys. It should work at least a little bit, couldn't hurt to try. I pulled out my phone and connected to the Bluetooth speaker we had all over the house and put on "Take It or Leave It", an Arctic Monkeys' version of The Strokes' song. Sure enough EJ stopped fussing he even waved his little arms around.

"You like good music, Edward. Just like your grandpa." Dad said smugly.

"Oh please, Edward you're a pansy. He gets it from his old man." Jake scoffed.

Those two are ridiculous, they just love to pick on each other. But most of all they love to tease Mom and me. We all listened to the Arctic Monkeys for the rest of the meal. I took him back from Mom and went to the nursery to feed EJ. This all seemed so new yet routined to me at the same time. I saw in the rocking chair at the side of the room and started to feed EJ again.

He looked up at me with his beautiful twinkling eyes and it made my heart melt. A boy like him was something to wait for as long as Jake and I did. Being a mother is the most fulfilling accomplishment I could've ever asked for. I wanted to be everything that I could be to this bundle of joy.

"Are you always going to be fussy, Edward Jacob?" I stroked along his hairline, "I think you will when you're hungry, but I also think you're going to be the sweetest slice of pie when your tummy is all filled up."

He balled his fists onto my shirt in response.

"Mommy is right, huh, you're simply darling." I smiled at my son, "You have to give your daddy a break during diaper changes though, he's doing his best."

He seemed to understand me as he blinked slowly at me. I couldn't wait for the rest of our family to meet him, I wonder if Eleazar would be able to see if EJ has any gifts, he is a unique one. Our family in Washington would just adore him too, I couldn't wait to be there with them again. I'm estimating that EJ and I would be ready for the move within the next month. I'll see if Dad would be willing to take us all down to a flight there next week so the rest of the family could see EJ at the bonfire. I was slightly worried that he'd be too young to get on a plane but then again he isn't like a regular human so he'd probably be just fine.

I snapped a few pictures of EJ before I sent it Rachel and Rebecca. It was like they were waiting for me to text them because they replied in an instant. They of course gushed over how cute their nephew is and they also gave me mommy advice. I couldn't wait for our kids to grow up together, if EJ is anything like me, he'd grow up faster than regular humans do.

By the time I got back into the living room, my parents were back home and the dishes were clean much to my liking. Jake was on Netflix, searching for something to watch. I plopped down next to him and placed EJ in his arms and took the controller in my hands. I settled for a movie called _Hick_ since the summary sounded pretty good.

"I can't believe that Arctic Monkeys worked on him." Jake chuckled as he took EJ out of his blankets and placed him on his chest.

"It's pretty funny." I snuggled up next to Jake.

Jake gently patted EJ's bum to help him fall asleep. It's crazy that newborns sleep so much, but they need it in order to grow healthily. Soon enough I'd be asking for EJ to sleep more!

"I hope baby number two will be easily calmed like that too."

Baby number two won't be here any time soon but that didn't mean I didn't want another one. I just wanted to focus on EJ growing up before I add another baby into the mix. Probably when EJ starts to walk Jake and I could try for baby number two.

"I'd hope so, I think it's just so adorable."

We watched the movie together as a family - with EJ sleeping soundly. I don't think my life could get any better than this. It's crazy to think how lucky I am because of the fate that brought Jacob and I together.

A/N: If you haven't looked at my profile, then this is news to you. His Golden Haze will have a second part and possibly more in the future. Part 1 is ending soon and Part 2 will open up so many beginnings to Jake and Nessie's growing family. Leave your thoughts in the review section and enjoy the rest of Part 1.


	35. I Am Not A Robot

A/N: We find out something special about Edward Jacob!

Chapter 35: I Am Not A Robot

Rebecca POV:

"Mama!" Blake pulled on my sleeves.

"What is it sweetie, Mommy is putting together snacks for the beach."

"Daddy can't find his swim twunks."

"Solomon! It's in the bottom drawer!" I called out to my husband.

"Ah!" I heard him from a distance.

"Go ask your brother to help you find your shoes."

Bonfire days are always hectic, at least for my family anyways. Nessie, Jake, and Jay (EJ) were coming down today for the last summer bonfire and we're all excited about that. I couldn't wait to hold my nephew, Nessie sends me pictures of his cute self all of the time! He reminded me a lot of Jake when he was little, just a happy little boy.

Solomon came behind me and kissed the back of my neck. We've both been so busy lately– with him looking over the surf shop and me being a preschool teacher– that I appreciate the little moments were do have together. I zipped up the last Ziploc bag and turned around tJigiss him affectionately.

"Mm, are you're ovulating soon right?" he asked.

"This afternoon to be exact." I pursed my lips together, "Let's make some time tonight."

"Agreed."

It hasn't always been easy for Solomon and I to conceive. Before we had Abraham, we had two miscarriages. It was a tough pill to swallow, but once we had Abraham it was worth all the heartache. Blake was easier to conceive but that doesn't mean trying for a new one will be the same. I'm trying to lessen the load a little so my chances of miscarriage is slimmer.

I'm hoping to have a little girl this time and I'd like to name her Mona Elise. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys but I need a feminine touch to my family even if she turns out to be a tomboy. Plus, I think Solomon would like a little girl to spoil besides me.

All was peaceful for me and my husband until I heard Blake cry followed by a few not so nice words from Abe. I sighed to myself and tried to remain calm. Boys will be boys.

"Abraham William Finau and Blake Oliver Finau! Get your tooshies here this instant!"

The two both came to my feet, Blake still crying and Abe with his arms folded across his chest. I could tell Solomon was trying not to laugh, but we had parenting to do. I squatted down in front of my boys and took in a deep breath.

"Abraham, would you like to tell me what you said to your little brother?"

"I called him a buttfaced buttlicker." he muttered almost incoherently.

"Is that a nice thing to say?"

He shook his head.

"Why did you say mean words to Blake?" I asked.

"Because he pinched me! Then I pushed him and called him a buttfaced buttlicker!"

"You were in my way!" Blake whined.

"Boys, we don't pinch, push, nor do we call each other names. Is that understood?" Solomon added.

"Understood." they said in unison.

"Okay, say sorry and give each other hugs."

My good sons did as told without a fight. They slip up sometimes but that's just a part of growing up.

"Are you boys excited about Uncle Jake, Auntie Ren, and your baby cousin coming down to visit?"

"Yeah! Does baby Jay like s'mores like me and Colton?" Abe asked.

Solomon chuckled a bit and shook his head, "He only drinks milk, buddy."

"Oh." He made a face of realization.

"Come on, kiddos. We have to go to the beach now."

Renesmee POV:

We arrived in Washington late in the afternoon and settled into Dad's old home/soon-to-be home. Jay really liked all of the colors of the collections of caps and gowns a lot. It was pretty funny see his eyes get all wide. We called EJ, Jay now since the initial nickname was starting to get a bit annoying now. And since he really likes the color blue, he's our little blue Jay. I've been so excited about coming here to see the rest of the family ever since the baby was born, I couldn't wait for him to meet everyone. Jay was starting to roll over now, he wasn't quite there yet but he was making a lot of progress for someone is a little over a week old! Grandpa Carlisle thinks he'll age fast like me, but a slower pace if that makes sense.

Jake was in the shower, getting ready for the bonfire while I was getting Jay ready. I wiped him down with a cloth since we gave him a bath last night and I didn't want to irritate his sensitive skin. Since he likes the sound of my voice, I sang my baby boy a tune.

"Baby beluga in the deep, blue sea

He swims swims so wild, he swims so free

With heaven above and the sea below

See the little white whale on the go

Baby beluga, oh baby beluga

Is the water warm? Is your mama with you so happy."

Jay stared up at me with his sweet brown eyes. Oh how I wanted to see him smile at me. It was as if my little boy at me when the corners of his lips grew into a wide, dimpled smile.

"Oh! You have the cutest smile ever!" I kissed his little tummy.

He kicked his legs in response, a smile still on his face.

"Will you smile for Daddy too? I'm sure he wants to see it too." I asked.

"Brilliant." I heard Dad mutter behind me.

I turned towards him and grinned, "Did you see it."

He nodded, "He has your smile, Renesmee. But I think Edward can read minds like me."

"Really?" I looked back at my son.

"He heard your thoughts about him smiling so he smiled for you. And you're right, he does like hearing your voice."

"You're more like your grandpa aren't you?" I kissed his cheeks, "And it isn't because you're named after him either."

"He also understands that I read minds too, he's quite brilliant."

"That's so cool! I can't wait to tell Jake about this!" I said excitedly.

I knew from the start that my baby is special, and he proved it to me today. I finished putting Jay's clothes on and I gave him to Mom so I could get ready. By the time I was in the room, Jake was out the shower and he was only in a towel. Damn, if my parents weren't around and the baby was asleep I'd probably jump his bones. I walked towards him and kissed his cheek before I told him about Jay's gift through my gift.

"Really? That's cool, babe." He said enthusiastically.

"I know, he's our special boy."

"I bet that gave Edward a huge ego boost, didn't it." Jake smirked.

I heard Dad snicker from the kitchen and Mom punched his arm.

Shut up Dad.

"Well our son looks a lot like you with his cute little chin and his pretty brown eyes."

"Yeah, I admit, I'm pretty hot and that transferred to our kid." Jake said smugly.

"You two are dorks." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "You two are competing over a baby, haven't changed one bit."

"Trust me, Renesmee. I know all too well how much those two are dorks." Mom chuckled as she walked up the stairs with Jay.

"Jake, think about Jay smiling." I said excitedly.

I turned around and saw my sweet little boy smiling up at Jake and it just made my heart melt all over again.

"You're just so sweet, aren't you." Mom cooed.

"You're just plain out adorable, little buddy." Jake tickled Jay's tummy.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. I pumped some milk, so if he starts to get whiny just give one to him. He'll get hungry soon."

"Alright, we're gonna do just fine. Right Jay?" Jake picked the baby up from Mom's arms.

Jay answered Jake with a smile much to everyone's delight. Wow, Jake and I made such a cute kid. I kissed my boy's cheeks before I grabbed a towel and skipped to the bathroom. While the hot water beat against my back, I reflected on how blessed I really am. To be married to the man of my dreams and to have the perfect baby boy is something I never thought I'd ever have. I like to think I'm the luckiest woman in the world, but I don't want to take my blessings for granted.

Seeing Edward Jacob smile for the first time also reinforced to me how fast he's growing up. Before I know it, he'll be making full sentences. A part of me wants him to stay a little baby but at the same time I love seeing him make milestones. Every single day with my boy I learn something new and I suppose that's one of the joys of being a parent.

Like I just learned that Jay doesn't like being in a car seat. We figured this out when he cried the entire ride to La Push. The first time he was in his car seat, there wasn't a fuss because he was asleep, but he really didn't like being restrained. I nearly cursed myself that I didn't bring an Arctic Monkeys CD with me.

Rebecca and her family were the first to see us when we got to the beach. I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement when she laid her eyes on her nephew for the first time. I let her unbuckle my screaming son and she bounced him in her arms once they were out the car.

"Oh, there nothing to fuss about Baby Jay."

Jay's cries turned into little hiccups now as he stared up at his Aunt for the first time.

"I'm Aunt Becky, and you look so much like your daddy don't you."

That earned her a smile.

Blake and Abe ran to my feet and hugged me tightly. Wow, I miss these two munchkins.

"Auntie Ren ! Can we play with baby in the sand?" Abe asked.

"Sure, as long as you're gentle." I chuckled.

Solomon and Jake were unloading the trunks while Rebecca and I joined the rest of the group at the beach. The imprints and Leah swarmed in to meet the newest addition to the pack babies. Jay sure did love all the attention he was getting while he passed around by all the girls.

"I can't wait till I get my little boy." Emily sighed happily as she passed Jay back to me.

"Oh! Colton's having a little brother?!" I gasped.

"Yep! We found out a couple days ago. We're naming him Ethan."

"Coolio! Jay and Jared are going to have another little one to play with." I gave Emily a side hug, "Colton, Abe, and Blake are so big."

"Tell me about it, and those three are like the three musketeers I tell you, they have fun together and get in trouble together." Rebecca chided in.

"Auturmn sure does want a little sister after spending a day with Sahara and Summer." Kim chuckled, "Jared isn't even a year old yet!"

"Girls." Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed with Kim.

"Leah, has Nahuel found any luck finding his siblings?" I asked.

"So far no, but he's tracking his father and he's in Europe for some apparent reason. Nahuel will be back tomorrow though, he misses me too much." Leah grinned.

"That's so cute. I know you and Nahuel will get the family you want." I beamed.

Billy and Grandpa Charlie were delighted to hold Jay for the first time. It made me really happy to know that Grandpa Charlie is okay with being oblivious to my family's secrets because he wants to be a part of our family. I know how hard it was on Mom to cut off her mother, but at least she has her father while he's still here.

All of the kids had a lot of fun at the beach during the day. Colton and Abe made a quite impressive sandcastle, Autumn and Blake made sand angels, the pack played beach ball, and Kim and I sat with our baby boys at the shoreline. I made sure to take off Jay's onesie so it wouldn't get wet. Him and Jared Jr. Liked kicking their little feet in the water. They made little shrills of glee and then looked up at both Kim and me as if they were trying to say "Momma you have to try it! It's so cool!"

"I'm happy you like the water, sweetie. You're going to love it when we take our California trip next summer." I drummed my fingers on his tummy.

Kim and I let the boys play in the water until they got fussy. I took a detour into the "nap tent" to breastfeed Jay. Luckily, all the kids weren't worn out yet so Jay wouldn't have any sleepers to wake up with his cry. I hummed him a little tune to sooth him as I waited for him to latch on, luckily he did after a short moment.

I wiped his tear stained cheeks with my thumbs as he looked up at me with his sweet face. I held my hand on his cheek and talked to him through my gift.

Sweet, Edward Jacob. You must learn to be patient, Mommy will never forget to feed you.

His eyes widened in shock as he heard my voice directly speaking to him through my mind.

Pretty cool, huh. Mommy has a gift too, just like you sweetie.

I felt the air shift around me and I turned my head to see Jacob entering the tent.

"Hey." He spoke quietly.

"Hi, babe. Are you having fun out there?"

"Yeah, we're taking a break since Sam and Paul wanted to get the barbeque started."

"Nice." I nodded.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with my darling wife and my wonderful son for a little bit."

"Aren't you sweet." I rolled my eyes jokingly before I pressed my lips against his.

He hummed against my lips as he reciprocated and he pulled back, "You're so perfect in every way, you know that?"

"How so?"

"You're an exceptional mother to our son and you're the most loving wife any guy could ask for. Not to mention that you're great at practically everything."

I smirked and looked back at my now sleeping son, "You're boosting my ego now."

"You needed to hear that though." Jake pointed out, "I love you to pieces, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jake." I kissed him one more time, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What may that be?"

"Do you want more children?" I chewed on my bottom lip.

Jake paused for a moment before kissing my forehead, "Of course I do, but I'm worried about you though."

"I know that the pain will be there, but I really want Jay to have a sibling to grow up with."

"I'm all for it if you are."

"I was thinking we could start trying again once he starts to look like he's one, I don't think I can handle two little newborns like that."

"I couldn't have said it any better." Jake agreed.

I played with Jay's bronze hair as he slept in my arms, I had a feeling his hair would grow straight since mines seemed to curl up more as I grew. I liked it best when he slept in my arms, there's just something about that special bonding we get when he's nestled up in my arms. The result of that, is that I don't get much done during the day since he still sleeps a lot. Maybe I'm spoiling him, but he's my first child and I can't help myself! I won't let him get too spoiled though, he needs to be a well-rounded person when he gets older.

Sam and Paul did a pretty good job barbecuing. They basically made a fire pit in the sand and cooked it there. It had a nice earthy taste you wouldn't get anywhere else. I especially liked the honey barbeque ribs, couldn't get enough of it. It was sundown now and the kids were starting to wind down as we all sat around the fire, Mom and Dad even joined.

Billy told us a cool tribal story about sacrifice, Mom liked it a lot. I saw a smile group on her cheeks as she bounced Jay on her lap. It was pretty interesting, Billy has a gift with telling stories that's for sure. It felt just right having everyone together like this and it wouldn't be long until this would be a normal thing for us. Little Edward liked it more than I thought he would, it's like he knew this is also his home. Or it could be the fact that he can hear everyone thinking that he's just the cutest little boy.

As I nestled into Jake's warm arms I showed him my thoughts of our future here. I earned a smile as I watched him imagine it to, he's anticipating this as much as I am. When all the kids hit the snooze button, we all decided to go back home. Dad gave Jake the keys so we can go back to our home in Forks since him and Mom were going to drive Grandpa Charlie and Billy home. We should've known better to give them beer.

"How do you think he'll be when he's older?" I whispered to Jake as we stared at our sleeping son.

"Well he'll definitely be a momma's boy." Jake grinned, "I feel like he'll be a bit of a perfectionist too."

"What makes you say that?" I snickered.

"He has to have things a certain way or he won't be a happy camper."

"Hmm, you have a point."

"I can't believe we have him, Ness. How could we be so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing all of the time, hon." I leaned in to kiss Jay's head, "I guess we have our own miracle, don't we."

"I think so to."

We slept soundly as we did every other night. We'd spend the next couple of days hanging out with our family here before we'd go back to Alaska. I know for a fact that I'm going to start packing the moment we're back. I want to stay here for as long as I can.


	36. Escape

A/N: I feel like you deserve an extra chapter this week since I didn't update for you last week. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 36: Escape

Jacob POV:

Since we've been back in Alaska, all we do now is pack little things up like our pictures and stuff. We wouldn't pack too much since we're going to keep this house as a vacation home. Nessie told the family the news and they were happy, but also a little sad that they wouldn't see all of us everyday. Carlisle and Esme flew down to Forks to make sure the house is ready for us and that Edward and Bella's home will be in the process of getting built.

I did a pretty good job not thinking about moving out here while phasing with my brothers. They would've told their imprints and it would've gotten to the whole tribe before we know it. Nessie and I are keen on making this a surprise for everyone. I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

"Jake Jake! He rolled over!" I heard Nessie squealing.

I stopped paying attention to the box I was filling up to see my boy looking confused yet really happy because his mom is proud of him. He even did a happy squealing sound like his mother.

"I'm so proud of you, buddy!" I walked over and kneeled down besides Nessie, "Before you know it, you'll be sitting up on your own and even crawling."

"C'mon Jay. Let's have a cup of blood with Mommy." Ness picked him and swayed with him, "I'll give you a taste this time, maybe you'll like it."

The Denali's came over last week when we got back and were delighted to meet our son. Of course since Nessie is their favorite, they stole a couple pouches of blood from Carlisle and put it in our fridge.

I watched Nessie pour her last blood pouch into a tall glass before taking a nice long sip. Edward made grabby hands at the cup, he must've got a whiff of it and wanted some too.

"It smells good, huh. This is O positive, my favorite." Nessie said as she dipped her finger into the blood and put in on Jay's lips.

Jay licked his lips and smiled contentedly. He's just so darn adorable with his mother's smile. Nessie didn't have to tell me, I got Jay a bottle and filled it with half of the glass of blood.

Nessie let me feed him while she did some more packing. I sat in the rocking chair and watched Jay chug down his bottle. Believe it or not, his eyes seemed to twinkle more than they do normally. Interesting.

"If you're anything like your mother, you will love mountain lion. When you're old enough, she'll teach you how to hunt."

Jay slowly blinked at me as if he knew what I was talking about. He's pretty smart, I bet he knows a lot of things he can't make his mouth say yet. It's crazy to think about how much I enjoy being a dad. Jared and Sam are right about how much fun it is minus the mini tantrums of course. There really isn't any bond like the one a father and his child share.

"You're getting pretty big, Jay." I said as I took the bottle from his mouth, "You're not just a tiny baby anymore are you."

He responded with a shriek of laughter.

"You're pretty happy aren't you. Keep it going, we like it when you're happy."

I let him play with his musical toy while I went outside to take a breath of fresh air. It was then I got a whiff of an unfamiliar vampire. I immediately averted my eyes to him and saw his red eyes, he looked as if something got stolen from him. I phased right then and ran towards him. If I could smell him, everyone else can.

I heard Nessie cursing under breath and holding Jay tightly against her as Edward, Bella, and the others were running towards our house. Alice froze when she got in front of our door and let out a scream. Shit, another vision.

I ran to the big house and saw it going down in flames, the vampire right in front of it. I instinctively growled at him as he walked towards me.

"Aro won't forgive this." He said, his voice thick with disgust.

With that he was gone. In a way, I'm happy that the Cullen's didn't have any personal items in this house but at the same time this is fucked up in every single way. I ran back to the house and phased back. Edward tossed me some shorts and I mentally thanked him. Everyone looked so confused, scared even. Jasper was on the phone with Carlisle and Esme telling them what happened and they were just as shocked. Renesmee was holding Jay, who is now asleep, close to her as she wept. Bella had her arms around her daughter and was whispering comforting words to her while Rosalie and Emmett were protectively hovering over them.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"He just said Aro won't forgive this." I stammered, "What does this mean for my family, Edward."

"We have to go to Volterra." Edward said, "We can't let them hurt Renesmee and Edward."

I agree.

"If you're going, we're all going." Alice said.

"They can't win." Renesmee wiped her tears, "We've worked so hard to get where we are. I won't let them tear us down."

I walked over to Nessie and kissed her temple, "We're a family. Once Aro sees that Jay isn't going to bring anyone harm, he'll leave us alone."

"I wish it was that simple, Jacob." Edward added, "You're a shape-shifter. A vampire's natural enemy."

"Then we'll be proof that shape-shifters and vampires can get along. Nahuel and Leah can be proof too." I turned around, "I've waited all my life for Renesmee and our son. I'm not going to let ignorance be the reason as to why my only happiness in life is taken away."

"Jacob's right, are we going to let them rule over how we live forever?" Renesmee said, "That isn't fair to any of us."

"We're family, we will fight just as hard as we did the first time now for EJ." Bella stood up.

It's settled. Once Carlisle and Esme return, we'd all go to Volterra and confront the Volturi. Alice would do her best to see the outcome of this, but we'll make sure we have a plan B just in case things go south. If Aro knows what's good for him, he won't tear up my family.

The Cullen's would stay here for the time being since their house wasn't exactly liveable. Jay seemed to like that a lot, we did our best not to show our think about being scared since he'd easily pick up on that. I told the pack what was going on and they agreed to be there for us for support. Unfortunately, the imprints couldn't come. We couldn't risk them getting hurt.

Ever since the incident, Nessie has been pretty shaken up. I'm more worried about her than anything. Her worst fears came true. I knew she cried about it when no one was watching and it broke my heart. Edward and Bella were watching Jay so Ness and I could go out and get more boxes.

During the car ride there, she just broke down and started crying. I immediately pulled over and held her in my arms. She has no idea how much it hurts to see her cry like that. I kissed her hair as her cries turned into soft hiccups.

"We're going to make it." I promised her.

"Jake, I feel so hopeless... What if our future is just too perfect, it isn't meant to be."

I pulled her away from me and looked into her glossy eyes, "Nessie, it is meant to be. I didn't bump into you at the Vampire Weekend concert for no reason. We didn't love each other for no reason. Our son isn't here for no reason. You said Alice had a vision of a fight against the Volturi when they were coming after you and your family right?"

"Yes but–"

"But nothing. If your family is willing to fight for you, they'd murder an entire country for Jay. Unless the Volturi wants that fate, they won't dare to fuck with us."

"I'm so scared, Jacob. I don't want our son to go through what I went through, I used to have nightmares about that when I was little about the fight that never happened between my family and the Volturi. I thought I'd never see them again, that hurts Jacob."

I wiped Nessie's tears and kissed her lips, "I'd rip the throats of every single one of those bastards before I let them lay a finger on you and our son."

"We won't let them hurt him."

I nodded and put the car back in drive and got right back on the road. If we could be strong enough for each other, we could be strong enough to protect Jay. The moment we knew he was there, we made that promise to him. Who were we to break that?

We got what we needed from the store and went straight back home. Jay was still safe, in fact he was playing with his crazy Uncle Emmett. Nessie thought it was adorable. The way Jay smiled at us when we walked into the room was priceless, that little man gets excited about pretty much anything. I don't ever want to see that go away.

Nessie showered him with kisses causing him to squeal in laughter as he held his hands up at the sides of her face. She really is the perfect mother. Watching them proved to me even more that there is no way some ancient vampire cult could take away something so precious.

That night Jay slept in the bed with us. We've been training him to sleep in his crib so we used the one I built, Nessie and I had a clear understanding that he would be safest closer to us. Nessie bounced him around the room and sang his baby beluga lullaby to him, much to his delight, and he was fast asleep.

"I'm gonna pump some milk, Aunt Rose volunteered to wake up with him." Nessie pecked my cheek before she walked into his nursery.

It was just me and my little man now. I laid my head down on the pillow and curved my arm around his small form. I hardly noticed myself falling asleep nor did I hear Nessie crawling into bed with me. I had no idea how tired I was.

I guess having something traumatic occur right in front of your eyes can be emotionally and physically draining.

Renesmee POV:

I woke up the next morning and I heard my baby boy babbling down stairs while watching Little Einsteins with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, they must've gotten back early this morning. Mom immediately came upstairs and hugged me tight.

"I'm okay, Mom. Seriously." I sighed onto her shoulder.

"Just making sure, Ren." she adjusted my loose ponytail, "Jake went out for a run."

"He loves having a morning run." I chuckled to myself, "I better get started on breakfast then, he'll be starving when he's back."

Mom decided she wanted to help me since she wanted to brush up on her cooking skills. We made smothered potatoes with cheese eggs. Pregnant me would've loved it but I think I'll pass and go hunting later with Dad. It did smell pretty good though for human food. I made sure to make Jake's plate looked nice and pretty as I wrote 'I love you' with ketchup on on his cheese eggs.

Jake came in perfect timing. I heard him phase back and walk in with just his shorts on. Mm, sexy. One of the cons of having my vampire family living with us temporarily is that I can't get away with fucking Jacob senseless. Uncle Emmett wouldn't let that go for the next two centuries.

"Smells good, babe." Jake kissed behind my neck.

"I made your favorite breakfast." I turned to face him and pecked his lips, "Enjoy, honey. I'm going to give Jay a bath."

I then walked into our living room and greeted my grandparents who expressed their condolences. With a family like ours, I'm convinced we're invincible. I picked up my son, who was just ecstatic to see me and walked to the bathroom.

"Do you like Little Einsteins?" I asked my son.

He responded by clapping his hands together.

"I'm happy you do, Blue Jay." I got his bath water ready.

I took him out of the onesie he was in and held him in the baby bath that we have in our bathtub. I made sure the water was at the temperature he likes, he smiled at me when I put him in the water.

"Mmmmm" he pursed his lips together.

"Can you say 'mama'?" I chuckled as I used the baby shampoo to wash his hair, "I think you'll be like me and will talk before you start walking."

"Mmm mmm!" Jay kicked his legs.

I laughed and rinsed his hair out, "We're going to make a big trip, tonight I think."

He tilted his head slightly.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing. Mommy and Daddy won't anything or anyone hurt you." I promised, "You're our world you know."

That got him to smile again.

"I bet you already know that though."

I finished washing up Jay and wrapped him up in a towel before going to the nursery. I saw that Aunt Rosalie put out Jay's rubber ducky footsie pajamas out and also a clean diaper.

"Thanks, Aunt Rose."

"No problem, dear."

Jay only fussed when I put his diaper on him as I expected him to. Silly boy just really hates diapers. He did, however, love his pajamas. Mostly because the fabric is soft on his skin. I held Jay close to me and look at his cute little face, Jake's features were starting to shine through.

"You're so handsome but you know that already." I gave him an Eskimo kiss, "You look more and more like your Daddy everyday."

"Daaaa?"

"Good job, buddy." I walked out into the living room, "You have my hair though, so there's something you have from me too."

"There's my little man." Jake made his way to us.

"He's starting to make words come out his mouth." I grinned.

"Mmm!" Jay kicked his little feet.

"Yes, Jay. I'm Mommy." I tickled his little tummy, "Can you say Daddy?"

"Daaaa!" He pointed at Jake.

"You're so smart, little man!" Jake smiled.

Grandpa Carlisle approached us and smiled a little. I know he was a little nervous about confronting the Volturi again, he doesn't like confrontation at all. I could see he was trying to be positive about everything that has been going on.

"Jacob, Sam contacted me and told me that everyone is ready to go. I will take one of the planes and pick them up and then meet with your guys in Volterra."

"Alright, so do we have a game plan?" Jacob asked.

"Edward will take the other plane and the rest of you will be on it. When we get there, we plead our case. If it goes well then we don't have to worry. If not, you phase, take Renesmee and the baby and run. We will fight."

"We want to avoid a fight at all costs." I said, "I asked Leah and Nahuel to be there as support to. Hopefully they come to their senses and let it go."

"I hope they do to, dear." Grandpa Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "We leave at sunset."

Jake and I both nodded our heads and Grandpa Carlisle went back to Grandma Esme. Jay looked up at us confusedly and I kissed his cheeks.

"Don't worry about a thing, buddy." Jake ruffled up his hair.

I sighed a little and held onto Jake's hand for comfort. I knew deep inside that we'd be okay, but this entire thing was just so crazy. The only positive thing about this is that after this is all done, any other children Jake and I would have would be safe from the Volturi. I wouldn't ever have to worry anymore.

This was just another step to make that happen.

A/N: After this chapter there will be three more chapter until the end of Part I! Leave your thoughts!


	37. 505

A/N: Part I will actually end at Chapter 40. It would've been weird to end it at 39 don't you think?

Chapter 37: 505

Renesmee POV:

Mom and Aunt Alice helped pack up stuff for our trip to Volterra after lunch so we were all ready to go by sunset. We all traveled in our own cars to the our private airport and boarded the plane at a vampiric pace. Uncle Jasper sensed how nervous we were so he emitted calming waves for us.

We would arrive in Volterra either in the early morning or the afternoon. Aro and the others were expecting us, I knew it. I'm hoping Alice gets a glimpse of the future soon so Aro could see his fate if he decides to go against us. The outcome would be more severe this time. I spent a lot of time hoping that it didn't have to come to this, but it did. No running away from it now, not with my family on the line.

I kept thinking about what Jacob told me and it reassured me. Hell would break loose of they try to take my son away from me. We will make it alive, all of us will.

"That's the spirit, Renesmee." I heard Dad say from the cockpit.

I went hunting before we left so I felt okay. I wouldn't want to settle for Italian food once we're there. I only like it when Grandma Esme makes it. Jay went to bed on time right on Jake's chest, they looked just so cute like that. I made sure to snap a few pictures.

I drifted off to sleep myself after a few moments and only woke up to breastfeed. We officially landed in Italy around 11 in the morning. Grandpa Carlisle, the pack, and Nahuel landed just a couple hours after and we all went out to a small restaurant so the pack could get a full stomach before we face the Volturi. This is the quietest breakfast ever, everyone had the weight of fate on their shoulders. We knew we'd be okay because our forces are stronger, but it's still a big deal.

I was really happy to see the Denalis though. Grandpa Carlisle probably talked to them and they made sure to get here for us. It really touched my heart that they would fight for my baby just like how they fought for me when I was little. I knew it would be harder for Tanya and Kate to make a sacrifice like that again, but they absolutely adore Jay and they've grown fond of Jacob.

We met up with the Volturi that afternoon. Jake and his pack were phased and Mom used her gift to shield all of us. I mentally thanked that Jay had his nap time around this time, I didn't want him to be awake during the confrontation. Aro, Alec, Marcus, Caius, and Jane all approached us with their red beady eyes. It made my skin crawl just a tad bit with the way Aro's eyes lit up when he laid his eyes on me.

"Renesmee, you've grown so much since we've last met. Beautiful as I remembered." Aro casually spoke.

"Hello, Aro." I kept a straight face.

"We got your message, Aro. What is the problem." Dad asked.

"Oh that? It was a bit dramatic, wasn't it." Aro smirked.

"You think?" Mom narrowed her eyes.

"Well I sent someone to check up on my favorite family and he told me that our little Renesmee married a shape-shifter and spawned his child." Aro sighed, "I was expecting an invitation to the wedding nor was I even aware of the relationship, I suppose it was supposed to be a secret..."

"You and I both know you wouldn't approve of our relationship." I spoke up, "We're here to prove that you're wrong and this child isn't a threat."

"Renesmee, I thought you were smarter than that. Those wolves are our natural enemy." Jane spat.

"It isn't like that. Jacob imprinted on my daughter and this isn't the only case." Mom defended, "You know Nahuel, he was also imprinted on by a shape shifter."

"It is true." Nahuel stepped forward, "I had the same thoughts as you about the shape shifters, Leah changed me. They aren't bad, that whole enemy thing is a myth. If Renesmee and I can fall in love with a shape shifter that just proves it."

"How old is the child?" Marcus asked.

"He's three weeks old now." I truthfully answered, "He's grows fast like me but at a slower pace."

"And does he drink blood?"

"Very little."

"Medically, Edward Jacob is approximately seventy-five percent human and only twenty-five percent vampire. If anything he is even less threatening than Renesmee." Grandpa Carlisle added.

Aro looked like he was thinking about it. He's so unpredictable I have no idea what will come out of that mouth of his. Jake eased me by nuzzling against me.

"If you decide against us, Aro, the same fate you would've had before would apply now." Aunt Alice told him.

"Damn." I heard Aro muttered underneath his breath.

I've had enough of this.

"Aro, we're going to live on without you breathing down our necks. Jacob and I are going to raise our son and possibly many more children without being scared that all mighty Volturi is going to annihilate our family. Face it, my child is no harm to our world nor the human world."

Aro looked a bit shocked that I spoke to him like that but I could care less. He's gone too far over a mostly human child. He just needs to butt out and focus on bigger issues like Nahuel's father.

"I wish she'd put that shield down so I can make her brat suffer a little." Jane muttered.

"How about I make you suffer, Jane?" Mom growled.

Jane, please." Aro raised his hands up, "I've made my decision. The Cullen's seemed to have me stumped yet again. If we hear that the shape shifter and the half vampire's child cause an upset, we will slaughter the entire family. No hesitation."

"Trust me, Edward Jacob won't be a problem." I narrowed my eyes.

"I would hope that, Renesmee... Sorry about the house being burned down, may I give you money to cover the damage?"

"No thank you, we have plenty of that." Grandpa Carlisle put his arm around Grandma Esme.

"I bid you all goodbye, for now." Aro and the rest of them turned their back to us.

I knew we'd make it. We walked back outside and took in a deep breath. Jay was starting to stir in my arms a little bit, he had to be uncomfortable being in them for such a long time. We all got back in the plane and started to head home, we really didn't want to stay in Italy with the Volturi so close. Aro wanted to separate our family so bad it was ridiculous, if he thought this would work he had to be crazy. It only made us stronger.

Everyone seemed to be happier now that we had the Volturi off our backs forever. Jacob held EJ so close to him when we got home and told me over a million times how much he loves me. I could tell he was just a tad bit afraid to lose us. Now he would never worry about again. I truly am so lucky to have a family like mine, I made sure I let them know how much I appreciate them.

The night we got back, we all went hunting together. We weren't that thirsty, but it's a way we bond with each other. Jay really liked riding on Jake's back with me and was fascinated to see Mom jump high up in the air to take down a mountain lion. He'd love hunting, I'll show him how to do it once he's old enough.

We felt relaxed enough to let Jay sleep in his nursery. I wasn't comfortable enough to fool around since my family can easily hear it, but we did cuddle. Jake stared deep in my eyes as he played in my hair. With all this going on, this is the most time we have spent together. It just reminded me just how much I love Jacob all over again whenever we just stare at each other for what seems like eons.

I traced my fingers along his palm before interlacing them with his, his hands are so big compared to mine. I recalled the time I first held his warm hand; in Twin Peaks when he came up to Alaska to see me.

"That had to be the best/worst day." Jake whispered to me.

"Look how strong we are now though." I smiled.

Jake smiled back at me and leaned in to peck my lips. I brought my hand up to his cheek and deepened the kiss, his hand brushing against my thigh. Usually, I'd get uncomfortable with that but since I breastfeed and go hunting, my baby weight has gone down quite a lot. We kissed languidly until I felt things heat up. Sometimes it's so hard to stop things when we're like this, but it's incredibly awkward knowing my family can hear me.

"Man, I can't wait to get to Forks." Jake groaned as he massaged my hip with his hands.

"I know, baby." I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"I'm gonna take a cold shower, get some rest Nessie. Jay will wake up soon."

"He's gotten better since he's growing a lot, but you're right. Sleepy Mommy won't be any good when the day is new."

"That's the spirit." he pecked my lips before hopping out of bed.

That night I slept without a fear in the world.


	38. Postcards to Italy

A/N:Just a couple more chapters left of Part I! I'm really happy that you've all enjoyed this story and stayed this long. I decided to post the rest of Part I this weekend so Part II will either come out next weekend or the weekend after.

Chapter 38: Postcards to Italy

Renesmee POV:

"Happy one month birthday baby!" I blew raspberries on my son's belly.

Jay looked a little over two months old and he was getting so big. His head was needing less support now but he still is my little baby. He looked up at me and smiled and I noted that his teeth were beginning to poke through his gums so he'd start to get fussy soon. Looks like we'll have to make a trip to the store soon.

I put him in a cute green onesie I bought for him while I was still pregnant and the placed him on his tummy so he can work his little muscles. Our house is completely packed up thanks to the help of my vampire family. We were going to hit the road to Forks tomorrow afternoon and start our lives there. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles are moving to up to Canada, Toronto specifically. Apparently they bought out this nice estate before I was born and didn't have the chance to live in it yet.

Jake was in the living room, looking through the scrapbook and putting in pictures of Jay in it. When Jay is old enough, we'll show him how his parents fell in love with pictures. Today would all about our son and also saying "see you later" to our family. "Goodbye" sounds too harsh, like we're never going to see them again. "See you later" suits us perfectly, we'd see them on holidays and birthdays and eventually we'd all be together again.

"I picked up some O positive from the hospital, Renesmee." Grandpa Carlisle looked up at me from his medical journal, "A special treat for the little one."

"Jay will love it!" I bent down to kiss his cheek.

Jake rose from his seat and crossed the room to me, "I'll feed it to him, I want to wish him a happy first month birthday."

"That's so sweet, Jake. Go for it." I smiled.

"I'll warm it up for you, Jacob." Grandma Esme called out.

"I can't believe how fast our baby is growing ." I smiled up at Jacob as his arms wrapped around me.

"He's only a month old, Ness." Jake smirked at me.

"Still." I stuck out my bottom lip.

He kissed it and tucked some hair behind my ear, "You're a good mom, Nessie. I am so proud of you.

It means a lot to hear that from Jacob. It's tough work taking care our son day and night but I wouldn't change it for the world. Jake and I are so lucky to have such an amazing little boy to love and cherish forever. Yes, he does have his moments where he can be very demanding, but the way he lights up our lives outweigh that.

"I'm proud of you too, honey."

Grandma Esme came back with Jay's special blood bottle and handed it Jake. Jake thanked her and went to the nursery to give it to our son, I could hear Jay kicking his little feet she. Jacob walked in. So cute!

"I have some recipes for you, Renesmee. Come follow me." Grandma Esme took my hand and led me to our nearly empty study.

She then dug in a box and brushed some dust off what seemed to be a book, "This book has been passed down in my family for a couple of generations. My mother gave it to me as a wedding gift and now that I won't have any mouths to feed, I'm giving it to my sweet granddaughter. I had this shipped in from our home in London."

"Wow, marionberry pie?!" I gasped as I flipped through so pages, "I bet the boys will love it and I will too once I find something with red meat."

"Hopefully you'll add some of your own and pass it down to a future daughter of yours." Grandma Esme beamed at me.

"I love it, thanks Grandma." I hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you dearly as will the rest of us, but we'll keep in touch." Grandma Esme promised.

"Of course!" I nodded in agreement.

Gosh, I'll miss them so much. I've spent so much time with them throughout the years it'll be so strange to be without them. They have all shaped me into the person I am today. Every lesson they taught to me would also be instilled in Jay and all the future children I would have with Jake.

"I'll make this special duck recipe my mother made tonight so you don't have to worry about dinner."

I really don't ever have to worry about dinner whenever Grandma Esme is around. I can't complain because she just loves to do things for her children, grandchildren, and now great grandson. From a vampire's perspective food smells like the gutters but Grandma Esme doesn't mind too much. She and Mom love learning to tricks with cooking and baking and I was always there handy little taste tester. I hardly like sweets but Grandma Esme seems to add a special touch to it that I love so much.

That afternoon, we sang happy birthday to Jay after his nap. He loved the attention he was getting and squealed and kicked his legs in glee. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett put on a puppet show for Jay but that didn't last too long since Uncle Emmett muttered "that's what she said" under his breath far too much for Aunt Rose's liking and mine. I swear if Jay's first words is "Deez nuts!" or "boobies" I'm going to rip off Uncle Emmett's arms. Dad and Jay were giggling at each other, they loved to have private conversations with each other since they can read each other's minds.

"Oh, my little Calvin Klein! Your Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper are sending some super cool custom designed diapers to your new home!" Aunt Alice cooed at him, "I think you'll find them quite wonderful."

"Aunt Alice, you do know they'd get soiled in right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"He can still look cute in them." She protested.

"Let the pixie spoil our son, he's only little once." Jake shook his head.

"It's good to see someone agrees with me. Thank you, Jacob." Alice smiled.

Jake chuckled at that and pretended to be annoyed.

At night, we all gathered around a small campfire and shared stories. It kinda reminded me of the bonfires at La Push but without the tribal legends. Mom was holding Jay while he happily played with her necklace. We all had instruments outside for some reason. Jasper played his harmonica for a good half an hour, it was such a relaxing sound to listen to.

"That is a nice song Renesmee, you want me to sing it?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, it would've sound better with a ukulele but my guitar will do a good job." I started to tune my guitar a bit.

"Ready when you are."

I am so glad my guitar skills got better. I'm almost as good at it as I am with the piano. I strummed the beginning chords before Dad's melodic voice chimed in.

"The times we had  
Oh, when the wind would blow with rain and snow  
Were not all bad  
We put our feet just where they had, had to go  
Never to go 

The shattered soul  
Following close but nearly twice as slow  
In my good times  
There were always golden rocks to throw  
at those who admit defeat too late  
Those were our times, those were our times 

And I will love to see that day  
That day is mine  
When she will marry me outside with the willow trees  
And play the songs we made  
They made me so  
And I would love to see that day  
Her day was mine"

That song reminded Dad of Mom and me of Jacob. It really is a beautiful piece. I harmonized with Dad through the song, me doing soprano parts. When we finished the song, we got claps from the family. Dad with his smug ass took a bow, making Mom laugh.

"That was beautiful, Ness." Jake whispered in my ear, "Your voice is truly something to hear."

"Thanks, Jake." I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Jay was asleep before we knew it, but he did enjoy the live show. Since both cribs were in our little moving truck, he'd sleep in the bed with Jake and me. I don't mind that one bit. We went to bed around 10 and my family did a good job keeping quiet for us. I fell asleep while breathing in Jake's heavenly scent and I'm pretty sure he did the same.

Jacob POV:

All my life I was taught to hate bloodsuckers and now I'm so close to them. It all started with falling for Renesmee, of course, but I truly feel close with every single one of them even the blonde one. I see how all of their personalities mixed into Renesmee, making her the most genuine and strong-willed woman I know besides my sisters and Bella. It's weird that I even call Esme "mom" now. Her warmth and care reminds me so much of my actual mom and that means a lot to me. Of course, Esme liked it a lot when I called her mom. She'd probably tear up a little if she could.

I would also miss wrestling with Emmett and Jasper, poking fun at Alice, talking about cars with Rosalie, and getting advice from Carlisle. They became family to me. Edward and Bella would come with us so I would have a piece of home with me too. Edward and I became great friends despite our old rivalry and Bella and I were best friends again. Despite how screwed up my life was before, I'm happy things ended up the way they are now.

I never felt so whole in my entire life. I can never take this life I have with Nessie for granted. This is something I've always wanted in this eternal life I have. Watching my wife wrap her arms around our son made every single hardship I went through worth it. It's so crazy to think how much a person can change you. Nessie did so much change in me with just one glance. With most people, change comes within years and it could only be a little difference. That just shows how extraordinary a love like this is.

When I open my eyes for the new day, I will be start yet another chapter in life with Nessie without a fear in the world. We're only looking forward now, never back.

A/N: The song Edward and Nessie sang are actually lyrics to Postcards to Italy. Beirut is an excellent band, you should give them a listen.


	39. Dare

A/N: We're getting close to the end!

Chapter 39: Dare

Bella POV:

It's really bittersweet leaving our family. When you get so used to seeing someone everyday, it's hard not to miss them. This is what we needed to do though, I want to watch Edward Jacob grow up along with possibly more grandchildren. Jacob and Renesmee needs us to be there. It'll be great to come back to Forks anyways, I can show Renesmee the place Edward and I fell in love in and I'll do my best to tell her about my human experiences. Things are a bit foggy now.

I still remember my dad's face quite clearly, but Mom's face was getting blurrier by the day. It saddened me to think about that I just can't call her and ask her how's her day and what exciting things her and Phil are up to. Our family handled it while I was turning. They told Mom and the rest of my human friends that I had an ectopic pregnancy and that I died during surgery. Dad raised his eyebrows at it, but he wouldn't say anything.

Edward had to go to the funeral a few days after I woke up and he told me that Mom would be fine, but it still broke my heart to think about how much it must have hurt her to never hold me again. At the end of the day, I wouldn't change anything. I can be with Edward and Renesmee forever and that's more than I could ask for. Simply, cutting off some of the ties of my human life is a sacrifice I have to make for the life I have now.

Edward and I got a small moving truck early in the morning while Renesmee and Jacob were sleeping. We wouldn't need much stuff since the house in Forks is completely furnished and our cottage would have everything we need. The family packed the boxes in the truck so all Jake and Ren had to do when they wake up is get dressed and feed EJ.

I wanted to make everything as easy for Renesmee since Jay would probably scream his head off during the long trip to Washington. That boy hates being in his car seat. I double checked to make sure that an Arctic Monkeys CD was in the diaper bag.

Edward and I would drive the Volvo, Carlisle and Esme would take the moving truck, and Ren and Jake would drive the Range Rover. Everything is completely organized, much to Edward's delight. He had Carlisle talked for a long time last night while Esme and I looked at pictures of the cottage. I really liked that she added a couple of extra bedrooms for when Edward and I babysit and also a mini library with a piano for Edward and I to enjoy. Esme also completely baby-proofed the big house so once Jay starts moving and shaking, he won't be getting in any places he shouldn't be in. I know Ren will completely gawk at his future "big boy" bedroom. The big house is perfect for my baby girl's dream of a big family. Yeah, I watched her dream about having many more of Jacob's kids. I can't wait to spoil them like crazy.

I heard Jacob pour himself a cup of coffee while Nessie got out of bed to put on her "moving day" outfit. I took the initiative and changed Jay's diaper while he was starting to wake up. Even though he put up a fight, he seemed delighted to see my face.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it handsome." I gave him my finger as I held him.

He squeezed my finger with all his might as he gave me his smile, and from the looks of it, one of his teeth were starting to poke through.

"Practically overnight, buddy." I walked to his crib and grabbed a blanket to keep him warm, "Your mom should start giving you a few solids."

"Thanks, Mom." Renesmee said as she came back in the room with a bottle in her hand, "I was just starting to notice a few of his teeth starting to poke through. It looks like he'll have two straight rows of teeth just like Jake and me."

"I'll feed him, dear. You get some food in your system I think your grandmother just finished making steak and eggs." I took the bottle from her hand, "I changed him so he shouldn't be fussy after his tummy is all filled up."

"Great." Ren smiled, "Oh and I won't forget the CD this time, happy baby equals happy mommy."

"That's right." I agreed and I put the bottle in Jay's mouth.

Ren got teary eyed when we hugged our family and they promised to come down to Forks for Jay's sixth month birthday. After we all got in the cars we sped off and said "see you later" to Alaska.

Jacob POV:

As expected, Jay didn't cry while Arctic Monkeys was playing. He seemed to be the most calm when Nessie and I sang along. It was really funny when he laughed when I tried to do a high note. It got us all to laugh really. He made a few stops for feedings and diaper changes along the way and we stopped at this diner to have a late lunch.

Jay was sleeping soundly in his car seat while Nessie and I shared a toasted BLT. We got so many compliments on how cute our son is, especially from the owners, Francine and Randy Rogers.

"Normally the babies that come in here scream their heads off and ruin everyone's time." Francine informed us, "Your son is so well behaved!"

Yeah, because he's sleeping.

"Thanks, but you don't want to see my little man when he's hungry." Renesmee chuckled.

"I think all men are like that, Randy can be quite an ass when dinner isn't in the table at a certain time."

"Let's not talk about that, Frannie." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, I gotta whip him something for lunch. Y'all have a safe trip down there, your lunch is on the house."

"Wow." my eyes widened, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!"

We stayed there for a little so Ness could feed Jay before we got back on the road. Nessie and I came up with the plan to go visit everybody at the beach unexpectedly since Rachel told us they were going to celebrate Autumn and Abe's birthday. Their birthdays were just only a couple of days apart so Becca and Kim thought it would be a cool idea to merge a party. Both Autumn and Abe were turning four. We already got their gifts wrapped and ready to go, it'll be at the party that we'd announce our move here.

I know Renesmee is super excited about finally being with the other half of the family. It means a lot to the both of us that Jay and our future children grows up with the other pack kids. I wish that we'd get to see them today but by the time we'd get to Forks, it'll be way past our bedtimes and pretty much everyone else.

I appreciated the fact that Bella and Edward don't sleep mostly because they'd unpack for us while we're sleeping. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would help unload the moving truck but they would have to turn it in by tomorrow afternoon so they'd have to hit the road.

Nessie and I took turns driving and we got to our new home 2 in the morning. Ness and the baby were both asleep and I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Go to bed Jacob." Edward said as he got Ness out of her seat.

I looked behind and saw that Bella was getting the baby so I made my way up the stairs into the master bedroom. It looked pretty nice, I'll probably appreciate Esme's designing skills much more when I have the proper amount of sleep. Once I made sure my family was in bed with me, I slept like a baby.

I couldn't wait to start a new day with my Nessie and my son.


	40. Unintended

A/N: Final chapter of Part I! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, remember there will be a part II coming your way!

Chapter 40: Unintended

Renesmee POV:

I woke up around the same time Jay did for his morning feedings. I appreciate that he didn't wake up as often as he did during his first week of life but he still did have his times where he would wake up in the wee hours of the night. He was fully awake by seven though so I fed him before changing him into something warm since it would be a little chilly out.

"Today is an exciting day, honey." I drummed my fingers on Jay's tummy, "Today is Autumn and your cousin, Abe's birthday party. Everyone will be so excited and surprised to see you."

He kicked his legs in response.

"This is our new home, buddy. Let's take a tour shall we?" I lifted him up from the bed, "I know Nana Esme spruced it up just for us."

I like how she followed the color scheme that we had back in our home in Alaska. Lots of warm colors. I looked at the bedrooms and saw a gender neutral nursery since Grandma Esme knows that's Jake and I would try for more soon. I even saw a nicely decorated room for when Jay is ready for his big boy room. It was a bright blue color with nice plane mobiles hanging on the ceiling. It is a good pick since Jay seems to have a fascination for planes. I also see the crib we had back in the old house converted into a toddler bed which added a nice touch.

I then walked further into the hallway and saw Dad's old piano room and a nice little sitting area with a few toys for Jay. I wonder if Jay will like to learn how to play piano, he seems like a pretty musical child. In the corner, I found Jake's guitar right by mine and that reminded me that I need to brush up on my guitar skills. I should look up the chords for an Arctic Monkeys song too, Jay would just love that. The kitchen is just as beautiful as I remembered it being and the living room had rich brown colors with a nice flat screen TV. I went into the dining room and saw the note Mom left for me.

_Hi sweetie,_

_Your father and I are at the cottage if you're wondering where we're at. I made you and Jake some breakfast, all you have to do is heat it up and you're good to go. Don't be afraid to give me a call if you need anything._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Mom is so sweet, of course she'd make breakfast for us. I looked in the fridge and saw two breakfast burritos. Knowing Mom, she probably gave me extra meat light in the egg. Delish. I heard Jake get out of bed and decided to put the burritos in the microwave.

"Looks like Daddy is awake, let's go give him a big hug."

"Daaaa!" Jay smiled with his cute little dimples.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jake joked as he leaned down to kiss Jay's cheek and then my lips.

Jay made grabby hands for Jake and was happy to be in his daddy's arms. Gosh I love my boys.

"Esme did a pretty great job decorating." Jake looked around as he lightly bounced our son.

"I know, I'll have to give her a call to thank her."

"Bella made breakfast?" Jake sniffed the air.

"Yeah, her and Dad are probably being gross right now." I said as I got the burritos out the microwave.

"Ew! I do not need a visual of kinky vampire sex." Jake clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "Jay will be thinking about us that way when he's older."

"We'll be more careful than your parents. You know how much it turns me on seeing you trying to be quiet."

I gasped and blushed furiously before tossing Jake's burrito at him, "Jacob!"

"It's the truth and you know it." Jake snickered as he caught the burrito and took a bite.

"Yeah, but we have little ears if I must remind you." I squinted my eyes.

"He's dozing off!"

"Hmm I'll let it slide this time, Black." I smirked before taking a bite from my burrito.

We enjoyed the rest of our breakfast and then Jake watched the baby while I took a much needed shower. I changed into a nice pair of leggings and matched it with a cute Hello Kitty shirt that Aunt Rose bought me for my birthday. From the looks of it, Jay was having tummy time while Jake was playing some video game.

"Your turn honey. The party starts at ten sharp." I stood in front of the TV.

Jake pouted and then smiled at me before he stood up, "I'm excited for today."

"I am too, I miss everyone so much."

I brought Jake's head down to give him a firm peck on his lips before wrapping my arms around him to hug him and breathe in his earthy scent.

"Is this how it feels to finally have peace in this weird world we live in?" Jake asked.

"I think so, honey." I sighed, "It's almost too good to be true but you know what? I think that we wouldn't appreciate what we have if we didn't go through that."

"You're right. Being so close to losing you and Edward Jacob reinforced to me how I can never take you both for granted. I didn't spend all my life with loss to lose the two people that mean the world to me."

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too. We'll never lose each other, I promise." Jake played with a few strands of my hair.

Jake gave me one more kiss before he left to the bathroom. I looked over at Jay to see him fascinated with his toy truck that Mom bought for him. I decided not to bother him, he just looked so happy and he wasn't fussing so all is good. I plopped myself down on the comfy sofa and watched Jay play with his truck. Him playing consisted of him banging the truck against the floor and then trying to fit it in his mouth. I have no idea why babies feel the need to put everything in their mouth, maybe it feels good on their itchy gums.

Soon, the truck lost all of its amusement and my little man balled his hands into fists and wailed.

"Edward Jacob Black." I chuckled as I picked up my father angry son, "There is no need to scream, honey."

He calmed down almost instantly in my arms and his eyes fluttered shut. That was the problem, he didn't have a good morning nap. I like to think he sleeps best in my arms or Jake's arms but he just needs no light in the room. I really need to put up some draperies. I love having one-on-one time with my special boy, it's like we are made for each other. Like I've always supposed to have him but I had to wait for the right moment. I found it super cute that he has my smile and my bronze hair but it seems like Jake's features will ultimately shine through. I didn't mind that one bit, he'll grow up to be a handsome young man just like his daddy.

I heard Jake get out of the shower and I got up without jostling Jay too much and made sure the diaper bag had everything we needed. I just added a few more diapers and zipped the bag right up. Jake came out of the bathroom soon after wearing my favorite outfit on him, white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"He fell asleep again?" Jake asked as he stroked a few of Jay's hairs, "I put him in his crib and we woke up 15 minutes later."

"We need to put up some drapes in his nursery, he's sensitive to light."

"Oh, right. I totally forgot."

"We should get going, I don't want to miss a single second."

"Me neither, I put the gifts in the trunk so we can just hop in the car and go." Jake said as he grabbed the diaper bag.

Jacob POV:

We arrived at the beach right on time. Jay was in a good mood too much to everyone's delight, he was babbling like no tomorrow when he woke up. While I got the gifts from the trunk, Nessie got him and the diaper bag. We walked to the party and I can hear the pack kids having the time of their lives. The first person to see us was Blake, my little squirt just happened to be looking out way when the kids were doing a sandcastle contest.

"Uncle Jake! Auntie Ren! Baby Jay!" His eyes were wide as he got up and ran to us.

Everyone else followed suit and ran to us, including the adults. This is exactly the reaction Nessie and I wanted. Jay seemed startled at first but he immediately started squealed when he saw all the familiar faces.

"What the hell? Not even a call of warning?" Becca hugged both of us, "What are you doing here?!"

"We live here!" Nessie happily blurted out.

We earned some hoots and even more hugs. We joined the party back at the beach and Nessie spent some time with my sisters while I poked at the fire with my brothers. Nessie was so right when she said this feels more like home. We're supposed to be here. I loved spending time with my nieces and nephew and seeing the milestones they made since I've last seen them. Like Abe can spell his full name, Blake knows all of his colors, and the twins are rolling over everywhere in Rachel and Paul's new house. I also feel like Dad is happier to have all his grandchildren here so he can watch them grow up.

Embry introduced us to his new girlfriend, Brianna, a girl he imprinted on right before we left to Volterra. They met at a video games store when "the moment" happened. They stayed there until closing time just talking and they exchanged numbers. She lives all the way in Port Angeles with her best friend, but the two always find time for each other. Brianna is African-American with shoulder-length silky ebony hair. She is a bit tall for a girl, but that didn't matter since Embry is a pretty tall guy. I see why he imprinted on her, those two are the biggest dorks I know. They reminded me a lot of Nessie and I were in the beginning of our relationship, they couldn't keep their hands off each other and had no idea that they could love anyone as much as they love each other. From the looks of it, she seems okay with all this wolf stuff.

Rach made a delicious chocolate cake since Autumn and Abe both love it and all the kids were just in total bliss to have something sugary in their mouths. Jay was disappointed and showed it when Nessie didn't allow him to have any. He kicked and screamed for a little bit but all Nessie had to do was sing to him.

After cake we did presents. Both of the birthday kids were enthralled with their gifts. We have Autumn a princess makeup kit since Kim told Ness that Autumn has a bad habit of playing with her makeup. And Abe got a train station with a bunch of mix-and-match train parts since Becca told me that he's been obsessed with that lately. The kids had some more fun playing games and beating the shit out of two piñatas. When the party started to die down, Solomon played music for everyone to dance to. The kids loved the chicken dance and the cha cha slide the most since they told them how to do the moves. Nessie and I danced with Jay to one our favorites, Unintended by Muse.

As we swayed together, Jay rested his head on Nessie's chest while looking back and forth at the best of us with a smile on his face. He's so adorable with his mother's dimples.

"We made it, Jake." Nessie whispered to us.

"I might need you to pinch me in a sec here."

"Why?" Nessie raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"To know that having the most beautiful wife and lifetime lover and the most brilliant son isn't just a dream or an illusion that my mind made up for me."

"It's all real, every single bit of it." Renesmee beamed the beam she only holds for me before she pulled my head down for one of the meaningful kisses.

I will never look back again.

A/N: I hope you all loved Part I and sorry that the updates have been late. Be prepared for Part II some time this weekend!


End file.
